Start from The Wedding
by jcdw
Summary: Sakura berharap saat menghadiri kondangan nikahan Ino nanti yang akan menemaninya adalah Sasuke, walaupun 8 tahun tak jumpa, eh? /Uchiha Sasuke added you by phone number/ "jodoh gak kemana"/ "saingan jodohnya yg dimana-mana"/ AU/ short/ including messaging app chat session in some chapters/ Sakura baper/ Sasuke modus/ less conflict/ Enjoy!
1. Prolog

.

Start from The Wedding

.

A Naruto FanFiction

by J

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

Warning(s): AU/short/less conflict/OOC

.

* * *

Prolog

* * *

.

.

.

Perkenalkan namaku Haruno Sakura. Tidak heran ayah dan ibuku memberi nama Sakura karena aku memang lahir pada saat bunga sakura sedang bermekaran. Sejak lahir aku tinggal di Konoha dan selama 25 tahun ini aku tinggal di rumah bersama ayah dan ibu. Statusku masih _single_ —punya mantan pacar satu doang. Heran deh padahal aku merasa diriku tidak jelek-jelak amat. Penampilanku menarik, otakku cukup cemerlang dengan gelar lulusan kedokteran, dan sekarang sedang mengambil spesialis anak. Yah mungkin memang belum bertemu jodohnya saja. Itu adalah jawabanku juga ketika ditanya kapan nikah sama ayah, ibu, saudara, teman, sampai tetangga. Targetku menikah saat selesai masa studiku. Sekarang kan masih residen ya jadi alasan saja masih repot mengurus diri sendiri dan juga pasien-pasien. Sebenarnya pengen sih punya pacar biar bisa jawab " _tanya aja kapan pacarku mau ngelamar_ " terus siap dibawa ke kondangan gitu, buat dipamerin eh nemenin maksudnya.

Berbicara masalah kondangan, sahabatku sejak kecilku—Ino Yamanaka akan menikah dengan pacar 5 tahunnya, Sai Shimura—pelukis muda terkenal serta seorang sutradara. Mereka bertemu saat ada audisi untuk film " _Red Stiletto_ " dengan Sai sebagai sutradaranya. Mereka bertemu saat Ino ikut _casting_ untuk pemeran utama wanita. Sai duluan yang tertarik pada Ino kemudian meminta nomer ponsel dan akun sosialnya lalu sisanya menjadi sejarah yang tak perlu kuceritakan panjang lebar. Ino memang mencintai seni teater dan seorang model. Sudah banyak majalah yang memakai Ino sebagai _cover_ modelnya. Menjadi artis memang sudah bakat Ino.

Nah dengan siapa aku akan pergi ke kondangan pernikahan Ino?

Sahabatku yang lain—Hinata Hyuuga—pasti akan pergi dengan kekasih pirang dan berisiknya yaitu Uzumaki Naruto. Kami berempat—aku, Ino, Hinata, dan Naruto—sudah berteman dekat sejak sekolah dasar. Sebenarnya saat berpikir dengan siapa aku akan pergi, otakku langsung teringat dengan satu nama. Uchiha Sasuke. Dia teman kami sejak sekolah dasar juga. Namun saat sekolah menengah pertama, keluarga Uchiha pindah ke Oto karena pekerjaan ayah Sasuke sehingga kami berpisah dengannya. Sasuke adalah _first love_ ku tapi dibilang cinta monyet juga iya.

Sasuke mulai bisa dihubungi baru beberapa bulan kemarin oleh Naruto. Mereka tidak sengaja bertemu saat pengerjaan proyek pembangunan salah satu hotel milik Uchiha di Konoha. Naruto yang berprofesi sebagai arsitek menjadi salah satu bagian dari tim yang merancang berdirinya bangunan tersebut dan Sasuke sebagai pemilik proyeknya. Reuni dadakan itu terjadi begitu saja, kemudian dalam hitungan jam terbentuklah grup LINE "bocah Konoha hore" yang isinya alumni SD Konoha Utama. Cuma 12 orang yang bergabung dalam grup tersebut. Tidak semua masuk bergabung dalam grup karena memang sudah hilang kontak juga sudah lupa. Bayangkan sudah hampir 8 tahun yang lalu. Dengan terbentuknya grup LINE tersebut memudahkan Ino untuk memberi kabar tentang pernikahannya dan tentunya kami semua diundang.

Mungkin akan terjadi _awkward moment_ kalau tiba-tiba aku mengirimkan pesan pada Sasuke untuk menjadi pasanganku saat kondangan Ino. Sejak Sasuke bergabung di grup pun aku tak pernah mengirim pesan secara personal—japri kalau kata Ino. _Add_ kontak pun tidak. Gengsi, malu, atau apalah itu namanya. Prinsip _pria lah yang seharusnya mendekati wanita duluan_ kupegang teguh. Mungkin ini yang menjadi alasan kenapa statusku masih _single_. Percaya diri sekali aku ini sampai berharap seorang Uchiha Sasuke— _The Most Eligible Bachelor_ —mendekati Haruno Sakura. Pasti Sasuke juga sudah punya pasangan yang akan dibawanya saat kondangan Ino.

.

.

.

* * *

Terima kasih sudah membaca ff ini. Chapter ini masih prolog, cerita sebenarnya akan dimulai pada chapter selanjutnya :)


	2. Chapter 1: The White Coat

.

.

.

"Jadi ngajak Sasuke?" tanya Ino dengan penuh semangat dan oh jangan lupakan senyuman menyebalkannya.

"Dan langsung dicap wanita agresif setelah 8 tahun tidak bertemu?" gerutuku.

"Oh ayolah apa salahnya mengajak si tampan."

Minta ditoyor banget ini orang. Sudah 8 tahun aku tak pernah bertemu lagi dengan Sasuke. Bertukar pesan di akun sosial juga tidak. Grup LINE saja dia jarang menanggapi. Sibuk kali dia. Sebenarnya istirahat jam makan siang ini aku hanya ingin menghabiskan makanku dengan cepat dan segera ke _conference room_.

Tapi sahabatku, Ino, memaksaku menemaninya makan siang di kantin Rumah Sakit mumpung dia akan kontrol ke dokter kulit karena alergi makanan entah apa. Gak mungkin mengajakku makan siang di luar, aku hanya punya waktu 30 menit. Dengan iming-iming membawakanku _Americano_ yang dibelinya di kedai kopi paling enak di Konoha, Ino berhasil menyeretku untuk makan di meja tengah kantin. Walaupun aku merasa risih jadinya karena semua mata seolah-olah menatap atau melirik pada kami. Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Ino Yamanaka. Si aktris cantik juga rendah hati yang membintangi film _box office_ " _Red Stiletto_ " _._ Tapi tidak apa demi segelas kopi. Lumayan kopi enak mahal pula, ini dapat gratisan. Murah banget sih diri ini. Tapi gimana ya ini rasanya pahit nikmat bikin melek.

"Salahnya adalah baru ngehubungin pas ada maunya. Lagian yakin deh pasti Sasuke bakalan udah punya gandengan pas nanti nikahanmu," ujarku mantap tapi dalam hati semoga ucapanku tidak benar adanya. Ha.

"Belum juga nanya. Masa nanti pas kondangan malah ngajak Tante Mebuki atau Om Kizashi sih, gak malu apa yang lain bawa pasangan nah ini malah datang sama ibu ayahmu. Aku kan sayang sama sahabatku yang satu ini, gak mau nanti kamu diledekin terus ngancurin pesta pernikahanku."

"Sembarangan! Gak gitu juga kali, rese banget sih. Lagian Ayah sama Ibu udah ada rencana 3 bulan ke depan, mau liburan sama ngunjungin kerabat yang ada di Suna," belaku.

"Oh atau ajak Gaara mantanmu saja. Kalian masih berhubungan kan walaupun putusnya udah dari jaman SMA."

"Udah tunangan kali dia, bulan lalu lamaran kalau gak salah."

"Hah sedih amat sih bakal dilangkahin sama mantan hahaha. Udah makanya ajak Sasuke siapa tau mau jadi pasanganmu pas nikahanku. Terus nyusul, nyusul pelaminan juga maksudnya."

"Kutu banget sih minta dipenyet tau ga," sambil meng-amin-kan saja dalam hatiku, ucapan itu doa walaupun sekarang aku malah bertingkah hipokrit.

.

.

Istirahat makan siang tadi malah membuat _mood_ ku jadi turun di titik terendah. Bisakah Ino berhenti mengkhawatirkan dengan siapa nanti aku akan pergi nanti? Sebenarnya aku berterima kasih pada Ino karena mau repot-repot memikirkannya. Yah masih 3 bulan lagi, masih bisa kupikirkan siapa yang nanti kuajak.

"Sakura, aku kira kau akan membawa makan siangmu dan memakannya sebelum konfrensi dimulai," ujar Shizune, senior residen kesayanganku.

"Tidak, tadi ada temanku membawakan _Americano_ dengan imbalan menemaninya makan di kantin," balasku sambil mengangkat gelas plastik kopi yang tadi belum habis. "dr. Senju yang akan mengisi kan? Temanya? _Arthritis_? Boleh aku duduk disini?"

"Iya, _Juvenil rheumatoid arthritis_ , boleh," jawab Shizune sambil mempersilahkanku untuk duduk di kursi sebelahnya.

.

.

Konfrensi siang tadi sangat menyenangkan. Diskusi kami seputar pada aspek penting dari definisi, sejarah, ujian, komplikasi, serta langkah pertama yang dokter anak dapat diambil sambil menunggu pasien mereka ditangani langsung _pediatric rheumatologist_.

Jadwalku selanjutnya hanya menemui pasien serta walinya di klinik. Pasien yang datang di klinik adalah pasien rawat jalan. Setelah itu aku akan membantu anak-anak koas jika mereka ada yang ingin ditanyakan. Tidak ada visite malam yes, tapi _pager_ ku tetap menyala dan mau tidak mau aku tetap siap sedia jika ada darurat panggilan. Malam ini aku bisa meluangkan waktu untuk membaca jurnal dan mungkin kalau sempat bisa menonton maraton ulang _Sherlock Season_ 3.

.

.

Pukul 7 malam aku sudah siap untuk pulang. Aku tinggal mengambil barang-barangku yang kusimpan di loker serta kunci mobil. Jas putih yang sedang dipakai sepertinya lebih baik aku bawa pulang untuk dicuci. Masih ada cadangan jas putih yang bisa kukenakan besok kalau semalam tidak kering. Begitu aku melewati bangsal matahari–isinya pasien anak rawat inap, sepertinya aku melihat sosok yang aku kenal.

Badannya tegap dengan kemeja putih yang digulung sampai siku, rambut hitam tapi lebih agak _dark blue_ dengan keadaan berantakan namun malah menambah kesan _hot_ , mukanya tegas tapi tidak begitu mengintimidasi berlebih, dan oh tatapan itu... tatapan yang aku yakini mengapa para perawat yang ada disekitar berusaha mencuri pandang ke arahnya. Siapa yang tidak mau dibalas tatap oleh mata sehitam namun teduh itu. Sangat Sasuke.

Hah Sasuke? Uchiha Sasuke? Ya ampun itu beneran Sasuke yang tadi siang namanya tidak berhenti disebut oleh aku dan Ino. Astaga apa yang dia lakukan disini? Langkahku diperlambat dan mataku tetap berusaha mengirim sinyal agar dia membalas tatapanku. Aduh tapi kalau dia gak nangkep gimana... Sapa aja, basa-basi toh memang ini kebetulan kan. Tapi sebelum aku mendekat ke arahnya, tiba-tiba matanya tepat menatap mataku. Parah sih walaupun hanya sepersekian detik ini bukan bikin meleleh lagi tapi udah mencair! Lututku lemas begitu saja karena dia langsung melempar senyum asimetris khas Uchiha Sasuke padaku. Aku membalas senyumnya namun aku tidak yakin aku tersenyum berapa jari yang jelas sangat lebar! Kegirangan sekali. Masa bodoh, ini hal lumrah kan karena bertemu teman lama. Iya kan? Iya kan?

"Sakura eh?" sapa Sasuke dengan ramah dan senyuman asimetris masih terpampang diwajahnya.

"Malam Sasuke. Apa kabar? Apa yang sedang kamu lakukan disini?" aduh tahan Sakura jangan kebanyakan nanya dulu. _Stay calm, inhale exhale._

"Malam juga, baik, menjenguk anak kerabat tapi di dalam penuh. Apakah Haruno Sakura memang selalu bertanya secara beruntun?" canda Sasuke. "Jaga malam?"

"Hari ini tidak, aku akan mengambil barangku dan pulang ke rumah," balasku.

"Oh. Kau terlihat seperti dokter ketika mengenakan jas putih. Cocok," ujar Sasuke sambil masih tersenyum. Astaga senyumnya minta diabadikan di museum sih ini.

"Aku memang dokter Tuan Uchiha, dan terima kasih?" aku tidak tau tadi dia memujiku atau apa, otakku terasa bekerja menjadi lambat.

Sasuke hanya membalas dengan tertawa kecil. Ya ampun perasaan dulu dia irit sekali untuk senyum apalagi tertawa. Ini yang ada dihadapanku benar Uchiha Sasuke kan? Sepertinya pria yang berjarak hanya beberapa langkah dari kami memanggil Sasuke dan mengajaknya masuk ke kamar pasien.

"Sakura, aku masuk dulu ke dalam ya, lagipula sepertinya kau harus segera pulang. Lain kali nanti kita ngobrol lagi, aku akan menghubungimu," ujar Sasuke sambil melangkah menghampiri pria yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Hah. Oke. _Bye_."

" _Bye_."

.

.

Selama aku menyetir rekaman memori pertemuan singkat dengan Sasuke terus berpurtar di otakku. Jas putih katanya. Cocok buatku. Aku tidak tau sudah berapa lama tersenyum. Sampai di rumah pun Ibu keheranan melihat putrinya yang biasanya muka kusut kalau habis pulang dari Rumah Sakit malah menampilkan muka berseri-seri bagaikan habis dapat jatah liburan panjang.

Tanpa kusadari selama perjalanan hingga sampai rumah, jas putihku masih kukenakan. Bau Rumah Sakit masih tercium walaupun aku sudah ada di kamarku. Lain kali kita ngobrol lagi katanya. Aku akan menghubungimu. Aku dalam konteks kalimat tersebut berarti Sasuke kan. Sasuke akan menghubungi Sakura. HAH. Aduh tenang Sakura, mungkin itu hanya basa-basi semata. Lebih baik aku segera mandi dan melakukan _to-do-list_ yang sudah aku rencanakan.

 _Kring._ _Kring._ Bunyi ponselku yang menandakan ada pesan yang masuk. Sepertinya LINE _messages_.

 **Uchiha Sasuke** _ **added you by phone number**_

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

Sakura.

Oh astaga aku hanya bisa tercengang.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Juvenil rheumatoid arthritis_ (JRA): jenis yang paling umum dari artrhitis pada anak-anak di bawah usia 16 tahun. JRA menyebabkan nyeri sendi yang berlangsung terus-menerus, pembengkakan dan kekakuan.

 _Pediatric rheumatologists_ : dokter spesialis anak yang telah mengambil subspesialis untuk _rheumatology_ (berhubungan dengan studi dan perawatan penyakit rematik), khusus menangani _juvenile arthritis._

* * *

.

Hai terima kasih sudah mau membaca ff ini, semoga terhibur. Saya pada kenyataannya bukan orang yang berkecimpung dalam dunia kedokteran jadi maaf kalau agak melenceng dari kehidupan seorang residen yang sebenarnya. Kalau ternyata dari para pembaca ada yang lebih tau gimana sih kehidupan di rumah sakit dan kedokteran itu boleh dong bagi ceritanya hehe.

Lots of love

J.


	3. Chapter 2: LINE Messages

.

.

.

* * *

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

Sakura.

Aku hanya bisa tercengang. Aku tidak akan menyangka Sasuke mengirim pesan LINE padaku saat ini. Apa yang diucapkannya saat sebelum aku pulang tadi benar adanya. Tak kusangka akan secepat ini, baru sekitar 45 menit yang lalu kami saling mengucapkan kata " _bye_ " dan bahkan aku baru saja menginjakan kakiku di kamar. Nanti saja kubalas. Kalau segera kubalas takutnya terlihat sekali jika aku menunggu pesannya. Tidak, bukan maksudku jual mahal tapi aku ingin mandi dulu agar pikiranku menjadi tenang dan segar kembali.

Cukup dengan waktu 10 menit aku sudah lebih wangi dan kaos ukuran besar dengan gambar alien hijau sudah aku kenakan. Tidak lupa dengan celana training hitam kesayanganku yang menjadi pasangannya. Pakaian seperti ini memang paling nyaman dipakai di rumah dan pas untuk menjadi setelan pakaian tidur. Makan malam kuselesaikan dalam 15 menit saja dan aku pamit duluan pada Ayah Ibu untuk segera ke kamar. Alasan mau baca jurnal. Tidak sepenuhnya bohong. Mudah-mudahan. Salahkan si pria tampan yang tiba-tiba mengirimiku pesan LINE sehingga fokusku menjadi buyar. Oh aku rasa aku harus membalas pesannya sekarang.

 **Haruno Sakura**

Hai Sasuke

 **Haruno Sakura**

 _Sorry_ br bls, td br nyampe rmh bgt trs ngurus ini itu dulu hehe

Semenit dan bermenit-menit kemudian ponselku sama sekali tidak berbunyi, itu berarti sama sekali tidak ada pesan LINE baru yang masuk. Sialan, lihat sekarang siapa yang benar-benar menunggu pesan balasan. Aku. Seharusnya tadi langsung saja dibalas.

Cek _home_ Sasuke mungkin bisa mengurangi kegelisahanku, tidak masalah kan karena tidak ketahuan. Kebanyakan isinya _share link_ dan _update_ terakhirnya tepat jam 2 siang tadi, dia memasang stiker yang terlihat seperti menyemangati diri. _Profile picture_ nya juga baru diganti. Foto _selfie_ di dalam mobil. Foto terakhir yang dipakai adalah fotonya dengan latar pantai dan sangat _zoom out._ Mau lihat wajahnya saja yang ada malah jadi pecah setelah diperbesar. Aku sengaja mengeceknya saat pertama kali dia bergabung dalam grup LINE setelah di _invite_ oleh Naruto. Baiklah , cukup dengan urusan yang berkaitan dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Simpan ponselmu Sakura dan segeralah baca jurnal. Lihat, ponsel itu tampak nyaman disimpan diatas kasur.

 _Kring._

Aku berhenti bernapas selama 2 detik, sepertinya aku akan membatalkan niatku tadi dan segera menggeser layar ponselku dan mengetikan _passcode_. Yah bukan Sasuke.

 **Yamanaka Ino**

Cakuya cayang maacih yaaa tadi ciang dah nemenin

 **Haruno Sakura**

GA USAH SO IMUT SADAR UMUR OYYY

 **Yamanaka Ino**

HAHAHAHAHA

 **Haruno Sakura**

Yak masama, sering2 lah gratisan kopi enak

 **Yamanaka Ino**

3x seminngu dalam sebulan nih kopi enak gratisan asal tar dateng sama Sauke yak *wink*

 **Haruno Sakura**

Receh bgt cuma dikasih kopi

 **Yamanaka Ino**

Td katanya mau kopi... Terus maunya apa nona? Sepatu? _Dress_? Apa mas kawin? Lol

 **Haruno Sakura**

Ino

 **Yamanaka Ino**

Mas kawin minta Sasuke aja hahaha. Sebelum minta, ajak dulu doi biar mau dateng bareng

 **Haruno Sakura**

Ino

 **Yamanaka Ino**

Gpp lah ajak duluaaan skrg udh jaman kok wanita yg gerak duluan

 **Haruno Sakura**

Ino. Td aku ketemu Sasuke. Gak sengaja. Di rmh sakit.

 **Yamanaka Ino**

HAAAAAH NGAPAIN DIAAA? TRS NYAPA GAK? NANYA BIAR BARENG PERGINYA KE KONDANGANKU GAK?!

 **Haruno Sakura**

YAKALI. Jenguk ank kerabat sih ktnya trs cm nyapa sm sabasi ajah

 **Yamanaka Ino**

Sabasi gmn? Sabasi ngajak kondangan bareng? HAHAHA

 **Haruno Sakura**

Bisa stop maksa ngajak Sasuke ga, _soon-to-b_ e _Mrs._ Shimura?

Mungkin aku bisa saja mengajak Sasuke sebagai _teman lama_ itu pun jika dia memang akan pergi sendirian ke acara kondangan Ino nanti. Namun jika ternyata dia telah memiliki rencana untuk pergi bersama orang lain berarti dia akan menolak ajakanku. Jika posisi sebagai benar _hanya_ _teman lama_ yah _no hard feeling_ lah alias tidak akan baper kalau ditolak ajakannya. Tapi disini aku adalah _teman lama_ _yang dulunya pernah menyimpan rasa_ walaupun bisa dihitung sebagai cinta monyet tapi kurasa hanya dengan waktu singkat aku akan jatuh kedalam pesona Sasuke dan pasti akan tersesat didalamnya.

Siapa yang tidak akan jatuh, Sasuke menurutku termasuk _The Most Eligible Bachelor_ dengan latar belakang pendidikan maupun keluarganya bagus, mantan _director of marketing and sales_ Hotel Uchiha cabang Oto dan setauku sekarang dia yang memegang langsung posisi _owner_ proyek pembangunan Hotel Uchiha cabang Konoha—akan sangat mampu untuk memenuhi kebutuhan sandang pangan papan, intinya sangat suami- _able._ Pasti selain baper aku akan malu, masalahnya Sasuke tau kalau dulu aku suka padanya. Siapa yang tidak akan tau kalau si kuning menjengkelkan alias Naruto selalu menggoda kami–menggodaku lebih tepatnya karena Sasuke bersikap seolah tak peduli—selama sekolah dasar.

 **Yamanaka Ino**

Haha baiklah dr. Haruno...Tar _weekend_ ngukur seragam ya jgn sampai udh ga py pasangan eh gaun _bridesmaid_ ga py jg ;)

 **Haruno Sakura**

Sialan

.

.

Setelah obrolan dengan Ino tadi, aku menjadi bisa mengumpulkan fokusku kembali. Membaca materi kuliah minggu lalu sebelum membaca jurnal dan meyiapkan kebutuhan untuk esok hari. Malam ini sepertinya keadaan di rumah sakit aman terkendali. Pukul sebelas malam aku memutuskan untuk bersiap tidur. Tak lupa set alarm pukul lima pagi agar tidak bangun kesiangan. Aku tau pasti Ibu akan bangun lebih pagi untuk memastikan putrinya agar tidak kesiangan dan juga menyiapkan sarapan. Ibu dan aku sebenarnya bergantian menyiapkan sarapan. Membiasakan diri untuk kebaikan diriku kata Ibu, tapi besok giliran Ibu yang menyiapkannya.

Lampu kamar sudah mati dan lampu kecil yang berfungsi sebagai lampu tidur telah menyala di samping tempat tidurku. Aku biasa tidur dengan keadaan gelap namun tidak benar-benar gelap tapi dengan sedikit sumber cahaya. Setelah nyaman berbaring dan bergelung di dalam selimut, aku mengambil ponselku yang tadi diletakkan di atas nakas meja. Sekedar mengecek path atau instagram. Foto Hinata dan Naruto sedang kencan di kedai ramen, foto sketsa wajah Ino yang pasti ini digambar oleh Sai, foto liburan Gaara bersama tunangannya dengan _hashtag latepost_ , dan foto-foto lainnya. _Love, love, love_. Ingin sekali aku _upload_ juga tapi stok foto-yang-agak- _artsy_ ku habis. Sudah lama tak liburan dan foto terbaruku adalah foto-foto berlatar salah satu ruangan di rumah sakit. Yakali.

 _Kring._

Eh aku tak salah lihatkan, nama Uchiha Sasuke tampak di layar ponselku.

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

Sakura? Msh bangun?

Sasuke bertanya apakah aku masih bangun. Sudah tidur juga pasti aku akan bangun. Kali ini tidak perlu menunggu waktu lama aku segera membalas pesan Sasuke.

 **Haruno Sakura**

Msh walaupun sbnrnya br mau tidur

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

Ah maaf kalau mengganggu

 **Haruno Sakura**

Gak kok santai aja. Knp Sas?

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

Hanya ingin menyapa, ah dan bertanya. Kau bsk sampai jam brp di RS?

 **Haruno Sakura**

Bsk sampai sore sekitar jam 6

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

Kita makan malam bersama. Kau mau?

 **Haruno Sakura**

Kau mengajakku?

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

Ya. Ada yg salah?

 _Tentu saja ada. Kamu Sasuke. Kamu yang salah karena membuat jantungku bekerja seakan-akan dua kali lebih cepat dan aku ingin sekali berteriak, batinku._

 **Haruno Sakura**

Tdk, tp knp aku?

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

Aku bosan makan dgn suasana yg kaku. Butuh teman ngobrol santai, mgkn?

 **Haruno Sakura**

Blh saja. Mau mengajak yg lain? Biar rame sekalian

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

Naruto ikut. Cukup dia saja sdh terlalu rame.

 **Haruno Sakura**

Lol. Hmm oke. Mau dmn? _Please_ jgn ramen yah

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

Kau kira aku senang jk yg menentukan Naruto? Haha. Kau yg tentukan?

 **Haruno Sakura**

Eastern yg di Konoha Plaza?

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

Oke. Mau kujemput di RS?

 **Haruno Sakura**

Aku bw mobil. Ketemu di tmpt aja. Jam 7 gmn? Biar agk santai di jalannya

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

Baiklah, aku akan mnghubungimu bsk utk memastikan lg ya

 **Haruno Sakura**

Haha tenang Sasuke aku selalu menepati janjiku

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

Tidur Sakura sdh malam

 **Haruno Sakura**

Hey siapa yg br saja menggangu niat tidurku dgn mengajakku _dinner_ bareng bsk?

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

Hn. Tidur sana. Dan sampai jumpa bsk malam

 **Haruno Sakura**

Kau jg tidur Tuan Uchiha, hahaha oke sampai jumpa bsk malam

Makan malam besok dengan Sasuke. Aku berharap hanya bedua ternyata Naruto juga ikut. Ini semua terlalu mengejutkan dan tiba-tiba. Pertemuan pertama setelah 8 tahun, mengirimi pesan secara japri di LINE, dan ajakan makan malam. Kenapa baru sekarang. Kenapa tidak setelah dia bergabung dalam grup LINE. Apa karena ketidak sengajaan sehingga berbuah manis seperti ini? Aku tidak tau. Simpan saja rasa penasaranmu, Sakura. Mungkin Sasuke memang butuh teman kenapa aku? Ah sudahlah lebih baik aku tidur. Ambil saja rasa senangnya, bapernya besok-besok saja.

.

.

Pada waktu yang sama, Uchiha Sasuke terlihat tersenyum miring saat menatap layar ponselnya. Tidak tau arti dari senyuman itu apa yang jelas senyum itu mampu membuat wanita merona sekaligus jengkel secara bersamaan. Entah menggoda atau meremehkan, beda tipis. Dasar pria adonis.

Sasuke kemudian menutup jendela percakapan dengan Sakura kemudian ia mencari nama Uzumaki Naruto.

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

Naruto. Bsk kita makan malam di Eastern, Konoha Plaza. Jam 7. Tdk terima kata tdk bisa. Ajak pacarmu sekalian kalau bisa.

 **Uzumaki Naruto**

Tumben?

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

Sakura akan ikt jg.

 **Uzumaki Naruto**

Sasuke?

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

Jgn bertanya. Jgn berkomentar.

 **Uzumaki Naruto**

SASUKE AAH BRO, _FINALLY!_

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

Berisik bodoh, aku mau tidur

 **Uzumaki Naruto**

HEY AKU SDH HAMPIR TIDUR TADI DAN KAU DULUAN YG BERISIK MENGGANGGUKU

.

.

.

* * *

Hai seperti biasa sy ucapkan makasih banget udah mau baca ff ini semoga terhibur. Mohon maaf kalau ffnya masih terasa pendek dan alur ceritanya terasa terlalu cepat atau terlalu lambat. Kebetulan lagi libur nasional jadi ada waktu buat mengetik jadi bisa _update_ cepat. Secara keseluruhan plot ff ini sebenarnya termasuk ringan dan diusahakan sangat mungkin terjadi di kehidupan nyata haha kecuali kehidupan residen itu krn gak tau nyatanya gimana. Sy akan sangat menghargai respon pembaca melalui jejaknya. _So review, please?_ Hehe

Lots of love

J.


	4. Chapter 3: Dinner and Stove

.

.

.

* * *

Pagi ini Uchiha Sasuke si pria adonis bangun agak terlambat, pukul enam tepat. Jam bangun pagi biasanya pukul lima, otaknya akan otomatis memberi perintah untuk bangun. Mungkin Sasuke merasa lelah kemarin malam atau pikirannya sedang dalam keadaan nyaman sehingga terlalu terbawa di alam bawah sadar. Terima kasih kepada ponselnya yang tak berhenti berbunyi. Untung saja Sasuke mengaktifkan mode alarm pada ponselnya.

Sasuke tinggal di kawasan apartemen yang terletak di pusat Konoha. Keluarganya tetap tinggal di Oto dan kakaknya, Itachi Uchiha, akan rutin berkunjung ke Konoha setiap hari Minggu sejak Sasuke memiliki tanggung jawab di Konoha. Hanya untuk memastikan Sasuke dalam keadaan baik-baik saja—alasan Itachi pada kedua orang tuanya, namun menurut Sasuke kakaknya itu hanya berniat mengganggu hari liburnya. Belum lagi harus jadi _babysitter_ dadakan, mengurus kedua keponakannya yang ditinggal Papa dan Mamanya berkencan. Sialan. Bukannya bermaksud keberatan, sungguh Sasuke sangat menyukai Yuki dan Sen, keponakan tersayangnya. Namun setiap Sasuke bertanya kenapa tidak dititipkan pada Papa atau Mama, jawaban kakaknya sungguh menyebalkan. _Takut gak ngerasain gimana jadi seorang daddy kasian abis jadi bujang mulu kapan kawin bro_. _Double_ sialan. Hey, Sasuke sudah punya target kapan dia akan memutuskan naik pelaminan.

Kemeja biru tua bermotif lingkaran dengan pola tak beraturan telah membungkus tubuh atletis Sasuke. Pukul 8 pagi Sasuke memutuskan untuk meninggalkan apartemennya dan menemui Naruto di cafe seberang apartemennya. Hanya membutuhkan waktu sekitar 5 menit dengan berjalan kaki, Sasuke sudah duduk nyaman di dalam cafe tersebut. Sasuke memesan _black coffee_ dan _croissant bread_ sebagai menu sarapannya. Tidak lama setelah Sasuke memesan sarapannya, pria dengan kemaja kotak-kotak merah dan celana _jeans_ menghampirinya dan duduk di hadapannya.

"Kau sudah lama?" ucap pria tersebut yang diketahui adalah Uzumaki Naruto.

"Belum. Pesan dulu saja," balas Sasuke.

"Samakan saja dengan pesananmu."

"Bilang ke pelayannya sendiri."

Setelah Naruto memesan pesanannya–yang sama seperti Sasuke—mereka berdua larut dalam pembicaraan mengenai proyek pembangunan Hotel Uchiha. Pembicaraan mereka pun ditemani oleh menu sarapan ringan yang mereka pesan tadi. Walaupun tugas Naruto sekedar merancang gambar bangunan hotel, Sasuke akan tetap berkoordinasi dengan Naruto agar bentuknya sesuai dengan gambar rancangan. Selama proses konstruksi tidak ada masalah yang dihadapi Sasuke. Walaupun ada pasti Sasuke akan berkomunikasi dengan pihak-pihak terkait. Lagipula proyek ini sebenarnya masih diawasi oleh tetua-tetua keluarga besar Uchiha. Walaupun Sasuke sudah dianggap mampu mengurus proyek hotel, pihak dari keluarga besar Uchiha tentu saja dengan tangan terbuka memberikan bantuan atau nasihat jika ada kendala.

"Jadi Sasuke, nanti malam—"

"Tak usah banyak bertanya Naruto, tinggal datang saja bersama Hinata," potong Sasuke.

"Hey bahkan aku belum menyelesaikan kalimatku," balas Naruto.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum miring menanggapi Naruto yang terlihat kesal. Naruto kemudian yang gantian memberikan senyum menyebalkannya, berniat menggoda Sasuke. Namun yang Naruto dapatkan kemudian adalah sebuah dengusan dan tatapan sombong Sasuke.

.

.

Pagi ini aku mengenakan kemeja berlengan pendek berwarna hijau tosca dengan rok span selutut berwarna krem. Semoga hari ini waktu berjalan sangat cepat dan malam segera menyapa. Yes. Tapi disaat yang bersamaan aku ingin waktu berjalan dengan lambat sih. Deg-degan parah. Padahal hanya makan malam bersama. Tidak hanya berdua juga, ada Naruto.

Mobilku telah terparkir lurus di _basement_ Rumah Sakit. Pagi ini jadwalku adalah _morning report_ dan kemudian melakukan _visite_ pagi bersama timku. Timku terdiri dari seorang konsulen, _senior resident_ —Shizune senior kesayanganku, _junior resident_ —Aku, dan dokter koas. Tahun depan aku sudah menjadi _senior resident_ , karena ini masih tahun keduaku jadi aku masih _junior resident_.

Jadwalku selanjutnya mengikuti _afternoon conference_ dengan membawa beserta makan siangku ke dalam ruangan, kemudian akan dilanjutkan menjaga klinik. Sebenarnya jadwalku selalu rutin seperti itu setiap di Rumah Sakit. Namun disela-sela waktu kami sesama residen baik senior maupun junior akan bertukar ilmu atau sekedar berdiskusi. Bergosip, mengobrol, atau curhat juga tak bisa lepas dari kegiatanku di Rumah Sakit. Hey itu sudah kodrat wanita bukan? Tidak sering, kalau ada waktu saja atau udah kepepet gak tahan sama perang hati. Seperti siang menjelang sore ini ketika tidak ada jadwal pasien berkunjung ke klinik. Pas sekali ada sedikit waktu senggang dan aku sudah tak tahan ingin memuntahkan rasa penasaranku.

"Kak Shizune, aku mau nanya," ujarku sambil berbisik.

"Nanya apaan sih sampai pakai bisik-bisik segala? Mau ikutan gosipin dr. Hiruzen ya?" balas Shizune curiga.

"Ih bukan. Udah tau gosip itu mah. Ini beda lagi. Misalkan yah, udah gak ketemu 8 tahun terus tiba-tiba ngajak _dinner_ bareng maksudnya apa?"

"Kangen? Mau ketemu siapa Sakura? Pria ya? Akhirnya dokter cantik ini laku juga hahaha."

Aku tau seharusnya aku tidak bertanya. Reaksi Kak Shizune saja seperti ini apalagi kalau aku bertanya pada Ino. Bisa heboh gosip aku nikah besok jangan-jangan.

"Aku nanya beneran ih. Cuma teman juga. Gimana mau kangen sebelumnya saja kami tidak akrab dan putus kontak selama 8 tahun," belaku.

"Oh jadi benar seorang pria. Kalau dia cuma _teman_ ya santai saja Sakura, pria memang suka mengoleksi sebelum seleksi untuk resepsi. Kamu wanita yang cantik dan menarik, sewajarnya saja dalam bersikap—tidak terlalu mahal tidak terlalu receh. Jika dia memang benar temanmu mungkin hanya ingin reuni atau ngobrol? Tanyakan langsung saja nanti pada orangnya."

Aku mengerti arti teman pada dua konteks kalimat yang Kak Shizune utarakan. Teman dengan diucapkan sambil dua jari digerakan seolah memberikan kesan tanda kutip dan kata teman dalam artian sebenarnya.

"Jika aku berani langsung bertanya padanya, aku kan tidak akan nanya padamu Kak. Tapi _thanks_ deh sama jawabannya."

 _Kring_. Ponselku menandakan ada LINE _message_ yang baru saja masuk.

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

Sakura, _kindly reminder_ nanti malam kita makan di Eastern

 **Haruno Sakura**

Terima kasih Sasuke sudah mengingatkan walaupun sbnrnya aku gak lupa sih

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

Sampai bertemu nanti Sakura, jangan terlambat nanti keburu lapar. Aku sudah _booking_ atas nama namaku ya

 **Haruno Sakura**

Hahaha kuusahakan :) Sip tengkyu

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul enam dan aku sudah siap meluncur ke _Eastern Restaurant_ yang berada di Konoha Plaza—tempat kami janjian untuk makan malam bersama. Aku memasuki restoran dan menyebutkan atas nama Sasuke pada pelayan yang menghampiriku sesuai yang Sasuke katakan. Dia sepertinya sudah sampai duluan bersama Naruto.

Aku diantarkan ke meja yang dekat jendela dengan pemandangan lampu jalan serta lampu kendaraan yang bergerak di jalanan pusat Konoha. Sasuke sudah duduk nyaman disana dengan kaos polo santai berwarna biru tua dengan jam tangan digital dipasang di tangan kirinya menambah kesan semakin macho saja. Eh kenapa Sasuke sendirian? Dimana Naruto?

"Kau sudah lama? Maaf tadi jalanan agak padat. Dimana Naruto?" tanyaku penasaran, berusaha menghindari kecanggungan.

"Menyusul, dia harus menjemput pacarnya dulu. Pesan duluan saja kita, Naruto sudah nitip pesanannya."

"Naruto datang dengan pacarnya? Hinata dong! Kenapa tidak bilang dari kemarin?"

"Aku mencari cara bagaimana mengurangi keberisikan Naruto dan baru terpikirkan untuk menyuruhnya sekalian mengajak Hinata saja. Kau tau dia jinak pada pacarnya kan."

"Hahaha iya jagoan emang Hinata."

Kami akhirnya memesan hakau isi udang, bapao isi ayam, pangsit kucai, bebek panggang, dan nasi putih. Untuk minuman kami memesan oolong _tea_ biar bisa di _refill_. Ketakutanku kalau akan terjadi _awkward_ moment saat menunggu pesanan bisa terhindari. Kami mengobrol selayaknya teman lama yang sudah lama tak berjumpa walaupun hatiku tetap terasa bekerja lebih cepat namun aku berusaha mengontrolnya. Mulai dari menanyakan kabar, kesibukan masing-masing, sampai hal-hal _random_ tak luput dari bahasan kami. Aku baru tau jika Sasuke di Konoha tinggal sendirian di apartemen. Keluarganya—kedua orang tua dan keluarga kakaknya—ada di Oto.

Dulu aku memang tidak terlalu dekat dengan Sasuke, tapi aku tau Sasuke walaupun kesan dari luar cuek dan sulit didekati namun dia ternyata teman mengobrol yang menyenangkan karena wawasannya luas dan tampangnya yang menyegarkan mata. Hidangan makan malam akhirnya tersusun rapi di atas meja ketika Naruto dan Hinata datang. Pas sekali.

"Maaf kami datang terlambat tadi agak macet habis jam pulang kantor jadi rame banget di jalan." ucap Naruto.

"Hinata! Kenapa gak bilang sih kalau ikut juga?" tanyaku pada Hinata sambil cium pipi kanan kiri dan Hinata melakukan hal yang sama padaku.

"Kejutan? Hehe, tak keberatan kan?" balas Hinata.

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku senang sekali kita ketemuan. Walaupun kita sama-sama ada di Konoha tapi sibuk sama urusan masing-masing kan, tapi kau dan Naruto pasti rajin ketemuan buat ngapel kan," ucapku sambil menggoda Hinata.

"Suatu kewajiban Sakura seorang pria ngapelin wanita yang jadi pacarnya. Ga usah iri dengki deh makanya punya pacar dong. Nih Sasuke juga sama aja kan hahaha," ujar Naruto.

"Lihat Sakura, benar bukan, cukup Naruto saja sudah berisik dan mengganggu. Lebih baik kita makan saja, ngobrol bisa nyambil atau pas udah beres," Sasuke bersuara.

Untuk menghindari topik lanjutan ke- _single_ -an yang akan berbuntut pada kerja jantungku yang semakin tak bisa kekendalikan, aku menyetujui usulan Sasuke. Naruto pun menurut saja walaupun senyuman menggodanya masih sangat jelas terpasang di wajahnya dan Hinata juga sama saja ikutan senyum-senyum. Duh.

Makan malam kami menyenangkan. Memang butuh ya yang namanya teman mengobrol saat jenuhnya kehidupan dan lawakan Naruto juga benar-benar menghibur. Aku tidak menyesal Naruto dan Hinata ikut. Sepertinya usulan reuni memang perlu diperjuangkan walaupun aku tau nanti di kondangan Ino juga pasti terbentuk reuni dadakan. Ha jadi ingat lagi kan kondangan Ino mau datang sama siapa.

Aku sampai rumah sekitar pukul sepuluh malam. Tadi kami berpisah dan pulang masing-masing—Hinata pulang bersama Naruto menggunakan mobil Naruto, aku dan Sasuke dengan mobil masing-masing. Perut kenyang hati senang karena tadi Sasuke berbaik hati untuk mentraktir. Dia sih mudah saja ya urusan seperti itu tinggal gesek.

Aku langsung ke kamar setelah Ayah membukakan pintu. Segera mandi dan men _charge_ ponselku yang baterainya tinggal 4%. Setelah selesai mandi dan beranjak untuk tidur seperti biasanya aku akan mengecek akun sosialku. Dalam keadaan ponselku yang masih di _charge_ aku membuka LINE karena banyak chat yang masuk dan itu pasti dari grup karena ponselku tidak berbunyi walaupun ada banyak chat yang masuk. Aku memang sengaja mematikan notifikasi grup, berisik soalnya. Ketika aku membuka grup, aku hanya bisa tercengang. Kenapa sih dari kemarin setiap sebelum tidur otakku seakan selalu berhenti bekerja secara mendadak.

.

.

 **Inuzuka Kiba**

Oooooy tau ga coy tadi pas jam makan malem w ngeliat temen kita ada yg lg _double date_ neeh

 **Ten-Ten**

Siapaaaa

 **Inuzuka Kiba**

Naruto-Hinata sm Sasuke-Sakura. W emg ga terlalu liat jelas sih hbs lg fokus sm urusan kerjaan lg sm bos jg jd ga nyamperin trs balik duluan tp w yakin ga slh liat. Konfirmasinya dong tolooong

 **Rock Lee**

HAH SERIUSAN

 **Yamanaka Ino**

Uh wow. CIEEEE

 **Ten-Ten**

Uh wow. CIEEEE (2)

 **Inuzuka Kiba**

Uh wow. CIEEEE (3)

 **Uzumaki Naruto**

Uh wow. CIEEEE (4)

 **Hyuuga Hinata**

Uh wow. CIEEEE (5)

 **Akimichi Chouji**

Uh wow. CIEEEE (6)

Astaga kabar beginian aja yang respon banyak banget. Read by 11 pula. Sasuke berarti sudah baca tapi tidak berkomentar. Aku jadi bingung mesti merespon seperti apa. Bhay aja.

 _ **Haruno Sakura left the group**_

 **Yamanaka Ino**

Yah ada yg kabur. Penonton kecewaaa

 **Uzumaki Naruto**

Yah ada yg kabur. Penonton kecewaaa (2)

 **Inuzuka Kiba**

Yah ada yg kabur. Penonton kecewaaa (3)

 _ **Uchiha Sasuke invite Haruno Sakura to join the group**_

 **Uzumaki Naruto**

Tiati pemirsa takut ada yg marah Sakuranya digodain mulu

.

.

Tidak masalah kan keluar grup nanti minta tolong _invite_ lagi saja. Dan aku tidak meminta tolong dengan cepat untuk bergabung dalam grup tapi ini kenapa malah Sasuke yang _invite._ Duh.

 _Kring_. Oh lihat Ino si kompor beledug langsung japri.

 **Yamanaka Ino**

Kok _left group_ siiiih cepetan _join_ lagi tuh udh kan sm Sasuke di _invite_ lg *wink* jahat banget sih gak cerita kalo nge _date_ sm Sasuke. Ayo ayo _join_ lg ini anak-anak butuh konfirmasi hahaha

 **Haruno Sakura**

Anjeeeeeng

.

.

.

* * *

Makasih sudah mau membaca lanjutan ffnya. Mohon maaf ada kata umpatan di bagian terakhir, dimohon menanggapi dengan bijak ya masalah umpatan he he. _This chapter is special for Uchiha Sakura's birthday, happy birthday dear!_ Seperti biasa ditunggu responnya, _so review please_? *wink wink*

Lots of love

J.


	5. Chapter 4: Beautiful Doctor

.

.

.

* * *

Hari Sabtu adalah hari dimana aku bisa meluangkan waktu untuk diri sendiri. Hanya ada kuliah kelas pagi di kampus dan tidak ada jadwal ke Rumah sakit. Jarak kampus dan Rumah Sakit sangat dekat, tentu saja karena masih satu kawasan. Namun hari Sabtu ini tidak akan sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Aku akan melakukan pengukuran gaun seragam _bridesmaid_ maka aku akan bertemu dengan Ino dan juga yang lain—Hinata dan Tenten.

Kehebohan yang terjadi di grup tak aku tanggapi meskipun akhirnya aku bergabung kembali dalam grup. Sasuke mengambil langkah dengan bersuara di grup. Akhirnya. _Tidak ada yang salah bukan kalau kami makan bersama, hanya Sakura dan Naruto yang sudah bertemu langsung denganku selama di Konoha jadi kuundang makan bersama, Hinata kan sepaket sama Naruto jadi dia ikut juga._ Itu bela Sasuke. Pernyataan Sasuke tidak akan membuat puas kaum wanita yang haus akan rasa penasaran. Maka disini lah aku. Di dalam sebuah toko gaun seorang desainer ternama kenalan Ino yang seharusnya urusanku adalah diukur ukuran tubuhku namun pada nyatanya didesak oleh berbagai pertanyaan dan juga pernyataan.

"Kok bisa siiih?" tanya Tenten penuh selidik.

"Kan apa kubilang. Fix nanti datengnya sama Sasuke udah." Ino tak kalah bersuara.

"Biarkan aku menyelesaikan urusanku disini dulu. Gimana sih tadi semangat nyuruh cepet diukur nah ini udah disini malah direcokin aneh-aneh." ujarku.

"Hehe habis lama banget sih, jarak dari kampusmu kesini kan ga jauh-jauh amat lagian pake mobil kan? Ya kirain gak jadi soalnya gak mau ketemu kita." ujar Ino.

"Ah elah gak gitu juga."

"Udah-udah, gimana kalau habis Sakura beres kita mending nyari tempat buat ngobrol sambil ngopi cantik mungkin?" usul Hinata.

Dan kami semua setuju dengan usul Hinata. Tempat yang kami tuju adalah sebuah cafe di sebelah barat pusat Konoha. Dengan menggunakan mobil hanya membutuhkan waktu 20 menit jika jalanan lancar, namun karena hari ini termasuk _weekend_ jadi kami mebutuhkan waktu selama 30 menit untuk sampai di cafe.

Tempat yang kami ambil berada di sudut ruangan cafe. Cafenya cukup nyaman dan tidak terlalu ramai walaupun sebenarnya cafe ini memliki banyak pelanggan tetap, termasuk kami. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan jika sekedar ingin kumpul kami biasanya pasti kesini, sampai pegawai maupun baristanya sudah hapal kami—dan apa yang biasa kami pesan.

"Mungkin Sasuke memang berniat sopan tapi menurutku dia punya maksud tertentu entah memang ingin mengenalmu lebih dekat atau hanya sekedar formalitas setelah bertemu langsung dengan kawan lama," ujar Ino. "Setidaknya ada sedikit harapan untukmu."

"Aku tidak berharap _ladies_. Aku cukup tau diri. Bukannya pesimis tapi realistis. Oke kalau untuk bertanya dengan siapa dia datang pas kondangan Ino nanti, tapi untuk mengajaknya pergi bersama akan kupertimbangkan lagi." balasku.

"Apa yang perlu dipertimbangkan sih astaga Sakura tinggal tanya, _Sas tar kondangan Ino bareng yuk_." timpal Tenten.

"Sebelum itu kan harus dipastikan dulu dia berniat datang sendiri atau enggak. Kalau udah jelas bakal punya gandengan sih bhay aja." jawabku dengan tegas.

"Sakura, kalau boleh aku mau sedikit cerita... Eh tidak jadi deh nanti saja kalau sudah tepat waktunya." ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum manis tapi sangat mencurigakan.

"Kok gak jelas gitu sih, di bagian mananya sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat?" tanyaku penuh selidik. Kenapa Ino dan Tenten tidak penasaran? Mereka hanya diam dan ikut tersenyum. Hey ada yang salah disini. "Kalian menyembunyikan sesuatu?"

" _Nope_. Pokoknya nanti kalau ketemu sama Sasuke jangan lupa tanya ya, gak salah kok cuma sekedar nanya syukur kalau mau sekalian ngajak. Kita kan gak mau dr. Haruno ke kondangan sendirian uuu kasian amat." goda Ino.

Aku cuma bisa mendengus dan masih kesal karena sepertinya mereka menyembunyikan sesuatu. Paling mengesalkan Hinata sih astaga kenapa dia ikut-ikutan godain aku. Kebanyakan bergaul sama siapa sih. Oh Naruto yang jelas sepertinya. Obrolan sore ini malah melebar dari pasangan kondangan ke pasangan hidup. Herannya nama Sasuke masih saja disebut. Yah Sasuke memang suami- _able._ Tapi kalau mengincar Sasuke jadi calon kandidat suami sih duh logikaku masih jalan walaupun batinku meraung-raung _amin ya Tuhan semoga jodoh_.

Obrolan kami terpaksa harus dihentikan sebelum makan malam karena Ino ada janji dengan Sai. Akhirnya kami berpisah dan aku mengantarkan Hinata dulu sebelum pulang ke rumah.

"Hinata, memang kau tidak malam mingguan dengan Naruto?" tanyaku sambil menyetir. Tenang, aku tipe wanita yang masih bisa membagi konsentrasiku antara menyetir dengan mengobrol. Mataku awas terhadap jalanan dan telingaku peka terhadap obrolan yang sedang terjadi.

"Tidak, dia sedang berkencan dengan yang lain." jawab Hinata sambil terkekeh.

Aku memasang muka heranku dan penuh pertanyaan. Tapi sebelum aku mengajukan protes, Hinata menjawabnya dengan tersenyum geli.

"Dengan Sasuke. Sebenarnya keponakan Sasuke sedang berkunjung ke apartemennya lalu Naruto mengajukan diri untuk menjadi Om yang baik. Tadi sore baru saja Naruto kasih kabar mau main ke apartemen Sasuke untuk bertemu keponakan Sasuke. Anak Kak Itachi benar-benar menggemaskan, Naruto mengirimkan gambarnya." jawab Hinata sambil memperlihatkan layar ponselnya.

Sasuke pernah cerita punya dua keponakan. Laki-laki sama perempuan. Kalau tidak salah nama mereka Yuki—yang paling besar dan Sen—adik laki-laki Yuki. Umurnya sekitar 6 tahun dan 3 tahun.

"Gemaaay banget iiih minta dicium mana masih kecil gitu udah keliatan cantik sama ganteng." kataku penuh semangat.

"Makanya cepetan cari pacar terus nikah terus punya anak sendiri yang bisa diciumin sampai puas."

"Belum ketemu jodohnya."

"Gak bakal ketemu kalau gak dicari. Tuh Sasuke coba dicari, dicari hatinya terus dipacari."

"Jangan mulai lagi Hinata, keputusan sampai atau tidaknya kamu di kediaman Hyuuga ada ditanganku."

"Hahaha ampun Sakura."

.

.

Setelah aku mengantarkan Hinata ke rumahnya—untung dia tidak menggodaku lagi jadi bisa selamat sampai rumahnya ha—aku disambut oleh harum masakan Ibu begitu sampai di rumah.

"Kok tumben masak banyak buat makan malam?" tanyaku sambil menghampiri Ibu yang masih memasak.

"Ada Sasori." jawab Ibuku singkat tapi ekspresinya terlihat senang.

Aku menganggukan kepalaku dan segera kulangkahkan kakiku ke kamar. Pasti si muka bayi sedang menjajah kamarku. Aku tidak suka kalau dia sampai mengacak-acak lemari bukuku atau seenaknya memakai laptopku. Dan benar saja ketika aku masuk kamar—pintunya tidak ditutup dan kurasa Sasori tidak menyadari hadirnya pemilik kamar ini—dia sedang dalam keadaan posisi tengkurap diatas kasur sambil menonton film menggunakan laptopku. Aku tendang saja pantatnya.

"Aduh. Sialan kok ditendang sih nanti tepos nih pantatku." ujar Sasori kesal.

"Jangan sembarangan tiduran di kasur orang sambil pakai laptopnya."

"Pinjem elah, nganggur sekalian sambil nungguin makan malam."

"Kapan sampai? Tumben ke Konoha? Ada kerjaan?"

"Tadi sore, dari bandara langsung banget kesini. Ada peresmian galeri baru di Konoha. Ada kemungkinan bakal lama disini soalnya bakal ngurusin itu galeri."

"Seberapa lama?"

"3 bulanan tapi masih ada kemungkinan bisa bolak-balik Konoha-Suna sih."

Aku hanya ber-oh ria sambil masih berusaha mengusirnya dari kasurku. Akhirnya Sasori bangun dan menutup layar laptopku namun tidak beranjak dari kasurku, hanya posisinya saja yang berubah menjadi duduk. Sasori ini masih sepupuku. Neneknya adalah adik dari Kakekku dari pihak ayah. Nama keluarganya bukan Haruno tapi Akasuna, Akasuna Sasori. Kami hanya berbeda 5 tahun tapi dengan umur sudah mencapai kepala tiga, orang-orang masih percaya saja kalau Sasori berumur 20an. Masih bisa dianggap sebagai cogan—cowo ganteng yang dikeceng anak SMA atau kuliahan walaupun sebenarnya kalau dilihat baik-baik dia memang ganteng imut gitu.

Akhirnya aku biarkan saja dia menjajah kamarku dan aku bergegas untuk mandi. Karena Sasori ada di kamarku, aku berganti pakaian di kamar mandi—biasanya di kamar. Setelah itu aku membantu ibu menyiapkan makan malam—menyusunnya dengan rapi di atas meja makan. Ibu memanggil ayah untuk makan malam bersama dan menyuruhku untuk mengajak Sasori sekalian.

"Sasori disuruh Ibu ikut makan bareng, udah dimasakin banyak tuh." ajakku. Aku tidak memanggil Sasori dengan 'Kak' karena wajahnya yang kuakui terlihat lebih muda dariku. Sial makan apa sih dia sampai bisa terlihat awet muda begitu. Aku tau dia bukan pria yang rajin melakukan perawatan wajah. Apa karena pekerjaannya berkaitan dengan seni yang memang hobinya jadi dia terhindar dari kata stres aku tidak tau.

"Besok temani ke apartemenku sekalian bantuin beres-beres. Di dekat pusat Konoha, jadi sebelum ke apartemen bisa sekalian belanja dulu buat menuhin kulkas." ujar Sasori yang terkesan memerintah.

"Kau punya apartemen disini? "

"Tidak, punya temanku. Aku hanya menyewa selama di Konoha."

"Aku belum bilang mau ya."

"Kau mau apa? Aku lihat botol parfummu tinggal sedikit lagi, kubelikan nanti."

"Beliin yang asli ya jangan yang bibit. Yuk ah makan udah laper kasian ayah sama ibu udah nungguin juga."

.

.

Makan malam bersama keluarga adalah momen yang sangat aku sukai selama ada di rumah. Setelah makan kami semua berkumpul di ruang keluarga untuk mengobrol santai sambil menonton TV. Ibu dan ayah terlihat sangat senang saat mengobrol dengan Sasori. Ya jadi seperti punya anak lelaki. Sasori memang dekat dengan ayah ibu dan juga aku karena dari dulu kami rajin mengunjungi Suna sekedar bertemu saudara-saudara atau memang hanya berlibur. Sasori bisa kuandalkan dalam urusan menjadi kakak lelakiku. Sebenarnya sewaktu kecil aku pernah berharap bisa menikah dengan Sasori. Namanya juga masih kecil, anak tunggal, gak punya kakak lelaki. Sekalinya ada orang yang melindungi dan terlihat sangat sayang jadinya gak mau dipisahin terus minta dinikahkan biar gak usah pulang ke Konoha—tinggal di Suna bersama Sasori.

Sampai sekarang terkadang Sasori selalu menggodaku sambil bercanda untuk mengajakku menikah dengannya. Lucu sekali. Aku tidak ingin dianggap orang pedofil apalagi _incest_. Aku tau Sasori memiliki kekasih di Suna tapi heran kenapa dia belum berniat melamarnya. Gaara saja sudah melamar pacarnya—iya mantanku itu dan Sasori kenal juga. Oh kalau ada yang bertanya kenapa Gaara bisa menjadi kekasihku—mantan kekasih lebih tepatnya—adalah kami bertemu saat kunjungan pelaksanaan studi banding di Konoha. Gaara bersama teman-teman dari SMA di Suna berkunjung ke sekolahku untuk _sharing_ banyak hal salah satunya sistem keorganisasian siswa yang dimana aku menjadi salah satu pengurusnya.

Singkat cerita kami saling tertarik pada pertemuan pertama yang diteruskan saling bertukar kontak dan memutuskan menjalin hubungan—pacaran—jarak jauh. Yah semua berjalan manis pada awalnya tapi namanya juga masih remaja labil yang penuh curiga dan haus kasih sayang pacar jadinya harus berakhir begitu saja tepat 1 tahun setelah jadian. Namun pada akhirnya kami tetap menjalin hubungan pertemanan dengan baik sampai sekarang.

Aku sedang mengecek ponselku untuk melihat-lihat instagram. Ayah dan Ibu sudah duluan pergi ke kamar untuk tidur. Tinggal aku dan Sasori yang msih di depan TV. Kami akan menonton _Amazing Spiderman_ yang tayang ulang disalah satu stasiun TV. Aku pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil air putih karena malam ini terasa panas sekali dan segelas air langsung habis kuminum.

"Aku tidak tau kau sedang dekat dengan pria." ujar Sasori penuh selidik.

Hah dekat bagaimana. Iya dekat dengan Sasori karena kami sedang duduk bersebelahan. Tapi kemudian Sasori menyerahkan ponselku yang tadi dipegangnya. Lah kok bisa dipegang sama Sasori sih.

"Tidak sengaja terbaca."

Aku lansung mengambil ponselku dan memasukan _passcode._ Begitu kubuka aku langsung mengerti kenapa tadi Sasori bilang kalau aku sedang dekat dengan pria. Gara-gara satu pesan ini.

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

Halo dokter cantik

Astaga kenapa sih ini orang senang sekali membuat jantungan dan meningkatkan kebaperan seorang wanita yang belum bertemu jodohnya.

.

.

.

* * *

Hai makasih sudah baca lanjutan ffnya. Huhu sy juga mau banget kaya Sakura punya kakak sepupu yang termasuk cogan sekaligus imut. Oh ya maaf kalau interaksi Sasuke-Sakura sangat minim atau bahkan mendekati tidak ada. Akan ada saatnya hehe. Setelah dipertimbangkan dan disesuaikan dgn kemampuan sepertinya ff ini tiap chapnya hanya sekitar 1k+ dikit jadi maaf jg kalau jadi pendek2. Tinggalkan jejak yaaa baik itu masukan atau koreksian, jejak kalian adalah penyemangat sy :') _So review please?_


	6. Chapter 5: Thanks Brother

.

.

.

* * *

"Kau terlihat bodoh dengan wajah seperti itu. Mau nonton layar ponselmu atau _Amazing Spiderman_ , udah mulai nih." ujar Sasori menyadarkanku dari ketidak fokusanku.

Aku terlalu kaget sekaligus bingung dengan pesan yang baru dikirim Sasuke. Ini benar secara tulus dari Sasuke atau cuma iseng aja sih. Kuatkan hatimu Sakura! Kau sudah sering dipuji cantik oleh orang tuamu bahkan pasien-pasienmu—yang semuanya adalah anak-anak.

"Kau mau bercerita, Sakura? Kau terlihat bingung dan tegang." tanya Sasori.

Oh Sasori, kau tau aku sangat sayang padamu. Tentu saja aku harus cerita secara detail padanya dan mungkin pendapatnya akan memberikan petunjuk karena dia bisa membantuku dalam membaca dari sudut pandang seorang pria. Aku bercerita dari A-Z, tidak ada yang terlewat. Peter Parker menjadi terabaikan tapi kami masih bisa mendengar suaranya sayup-sayup, jelas sekali tertutup oleh suaraku.

"Jadi kita sedang membicarakan pria yang membuatmu berhenti merengek memintaku untuk menjadi suamimu sewaktu dulu ini tiba-tiba menghubungimu setelah 8 tahun tak ada kabar?" tanya Sasori santai.

"Ya dan seperti yang kuceritakan tadi, tidak kah aneh jika dia tiba-tiba mengajak makan malam setelah bertemu secara tidak sengaja dan mengirimkan pesan LINE yang selalu membuat baper ini."

"Dia tertarik padamu. Jangan merasa inferior hanya karena dia berasal dari keluarga yang berada dan status sosialnya bisa dikatakan diatas kita yang mana pasti wanita sekelasnya juga tak luput dari sekitarnya, itu kan yang ada di pikiranmu? Tidak ada yang menyalahkanmu jika kau pasti baper setelah diperlakukan seperti itu walaupun bisa kukatakan itu biasa saja."

"Nah itu. Aku cuma wanita biasa Sasori. Awalnya aku memikirkannya hanya karena berharap dia menemaniku ke kondangan Ino nanti tapi tingkahnya itu jadi membuatku berharap lebih. Dan aku sedang jujur padamu. Aku tidak berbicara seperti ini pada Ino, Hinata, atau Tenten."

"Lalu kau mau mencoba mengajaknya? Aku tau kau tipe wanita yang ingin didekati duluan tapi menurutku si Sasuke ini adalah tipe yang pasif juga karena dia terbiasa oleh wanita yang mendekatinya duluan. Kalian hanya akan berjalan ditempat."

Aku mencerna apa yang Sasori katakan. Jalan di tempat. Itu kasus dimana kami—Aku dan Sasuke—memang saling memiliki ketertarikan hubungan antara lawan jenis. Tapi kasus yang kuhadapi adalah hanya urusan tentang perasaanku. Aku dibuat bingung olehnya. Baru begini saja sudah bingung, kasian otak dan hatiku.

"Aku akan menemanimu. Kapan sih? Akan kuluangkan waktuku dari sekarang jadi kau tidak perlu repot memikirkan apakah Sasuke mau datang bersamamu atau tidak. Aku berusaha meminimalkan bapermu nih." usul Sasori.

"Eh? Aku tidak mau jika kau terpaksa. Lagipula kau seperti tidak tulus juga kan pasti pamrih nih." jawabku.

"Ah elah gak pamrih tapi kamunya aja emang yang tetep ngarep Sasuke kan?"

Aku hanya terdiam. _Tentu saja ngarep_ batinku berteriak. Hatiku memang lemah.

"Kau jawab dulu saja LINE Sasuke mungkin dia ingin memulai obrolan denganmu. Kau jawab dengan candaan lagi saja—jika kau anggap pesan terakhirnya adalah candaan. Aku mau ke kamar saja. Besok jangan bangun terlalu siang, kita ke apartemenku." ujar Sasori.

Aku menganggukan kepalaku dan Sasori hanya mengacak rambutku sebelum dia pergi ke kamarnya—kamar tamu yang menjadi kamar dadakannya selama disini. Tawaran Sasori sebenarnya menggiurkan. Mungkin setelah keberanianku terkumpul aku akan bertanya pada Sasuke dengan siapa dia akan pergi ke kondangan Ino nanti. Jika ternyata dia memiliki seseorang yang akan menemaninya—yang berarti aku akan menelah pil kepahitan hidup, aku akan tetap tenang karena setidaknya Sasori akan menemaniku. Jadi jika Sasuke bertanya balik setidaknya jawabanku tidak menyedihkan. Dan jika ternyata Sasuke pergi sendirian, yah aku tak akan mengajaknya kecuali jika dia yang mengajakku duluan. Mau bagaimanapun jawaban Sasuke sepertinya Sasori harus meluangkan waktunya untukku. Aku akan bilang rencanaku ini pada Sasori secepatnya. Mungkin besok pagi saja.

.

.

 **Haruno Sakura**

Halo pengangguran tampan haha aku gak tau kalau _owner_ proyek pembangunan hotel bs disebut jabatan suatu pekerjaan

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

Tadi Yuki haha tp kuambil pujiannya, terima kasih ;)

 **Haruno Sakura**

Oh astaga aku tidak tau jk keponakanmu sdh lancar mengeja dan menggunakan aplikasi LINE. Juga pintar menilai orang haha

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

Dia memang pintar utk ukuran anak berumur 6 thn

 **Haruno Sakura**

Katakan terima kasih pada Yuki dan Yuki juga cantik dan gemay bgt, aku lihat fotonya dari Hinata yang dikirimkan Naruto. Sen jugaaa minta bgt dicubit pipinya

 **Haruno Sakura**

Naruto menginap di tempatmu?

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

Akan kusampaikan. Tdk, aku tendang dia. Tempatku tak cukup menampung byk, ada Kak Itachi sm Kak Izumi menginap

 **Haruno Sakura**

Uuuu Om Sasuke baik hati sekali mau main sm ponakannya trs nampung papa mamanya jg

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

Hahaha. Kau blm tidur? Yuki saja sdh tidur

 **Haruno Sakura**

Hey, kau menyamakanku dgn anak berumur 6 thn?

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

Begadang tdk sehat lagipula rugi kalau hari minggu bangun siang

 **Haruno Sakura**

Hahaha siapa yg disini jd dokternya sih. Tp thanks nasihatnya. Aku biasa bangun pagi setiap hari walaupun hari libur fyi.

Mengobrol Sasuke tanpa harus tatap muka membuat aku lebih nyaman. Yah setidaknya dia tidak melihat secara langsung kegugupanku walaupun sekarang jantungku masih berdetak tidak karuan. Semakin malam obrolan kami semakin random. Topik obrolan mulai dari film, musik, kejahilan Yuki dan Sen, kekonyolan Naruto, sampai curhat kerjaan tak luput kami bahas. Aku semakin kagum pada Sasuke, dia tipe yang sangat bertanggung jawab pada jabatannya dan tetap _low-profile_. Entahlah itu yang bisa aku simpulkan dari ceritanya. Dia tipe _leader_ yang posisinya berada di belakang bawahannya yang berarti dia mendorong. Aku merasa lebih akrab dengan Sasuke hanya dalam hitungan hari dibandingkan saat 6 tahun di satu sekolah yang sama dan sekelas pula.

.

.

"Kau belum tidur Sasuke? Kita besok ke kebun binatang pagi loh." suara Itachi membuat Sasuke memindahkan fokusnya dari layar ponsel menuju pertanyaan yang Itachi ajukan.

"Aku tak akan mengecewakan keponakan kesayanganku." jawab Sasuke yang kemudian matanya kembali menuju layar ponsel dan jarinya tidak berhenti mengetikan sesuatu di layar ponselnya.

"Kau harus berterima kasih padaku karena memberikan Yuki ponselmu dan membiarkannya melakukan sesuatu pada _Tante dokter cantikmu_." ujar Itachi sambil menggoda adiknya itu.

"Oh begitu kah? Sampaikan terima kasihku dan Sakura pada Yuki. Sakura bilang Yuki juga cantik." jawab Sasuke tenang dan terkesan tak acuh.

"Kurasa Yuki dan Sen akan sangat senang jika bertemu Sakura. Kapan-kapan ajak Sakura jika dia tak keberatan, kurasa dia terbiasa dengan anak-anak bukan? Dia dokter residen spesialis anak kan?" tanya Itachi.

"Ya. Keluar dari kamarku, temani istrimu saja sana." usir Sasuke pada Itachi.

"Ya ya ya. Oh ya besok kita pergi pakai mobilku saja dan tadi Mama menghubungiku lalu menanyakanmu tapi karena kulihat kau masih sibuk dengan _urusanmu_ jadi lebih baik kau yang menghubunginya setelah _urusanmu_ selesai." usul Itachi.

"Ha ha. Besok saja kasian kalau ternyata nanti malah membangunkan Mama." ujar Sasuke malas. Kenapa Mamanya itu tidak langsung menghubunginya tapi malah melalui Itachi. "Thanks bro." lanjut Sasuke.

"Untuk? Mendidik Yuki menjadi anak yang berbakti pada Omnya atau mengingatkanmu untuk menghubungi Mama?" tanya Itachi sambil tersenyum.

.

.

"Aku tidak tau jika apartemen yang akan kau tempati itu berada di pusat Konoha dan ini sih kawasan apartemen mahal." ujarku pada Sasori. Aku juga mau tinggal disini, dekat kemana-mana dan Rumah Sakit juga.

"Bukan mahal tapi mahal banget padahal gak jauh beda sama yang di Suna." jawab Sasori.

Aku tidak sadar sebelum Sasori menyelesaikan kalimatnya ternyata pintu lift di depan kami sudah terbuka dan orang-orang yang didalamnya terdiam sebentar karena kami menghalangi jalan keluar mereka. Kami menepi untuk memberikan mereka jalan dan fokusku masih pada Sasori yang membandingkan dengan apartemen di Suna.

"Sakura? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" tanya seseorang yang keluar dari lift itu dan ternyata orang itu adalah Sasuke. Oh Sasuke ternyata tinggal di kawasan apartemen ini dan dia bersama Kak Itachi dan istrinya—Kak Izumi, serta Yuki dan Sen. Mungkin mereka punya acara Minggu pagi ini.

"Oh aku ada urusan disini hehe, selamat pagi Kak Itachi dan Kak Izumi. Dan oh ini pasti si cantik Yuki dan si ganteng Sen? Hai ini Tante Sakura temannya Om Sasuke." jawabku canggung dan aku berusaha sesopan mungkin menyapa keluarga Sasuke tanpa berniat sok dekat.

"Oooh Tante dokter cantiiik haiiii." jawab Yuki semangat dan terlihat Kak Itachi dan Kak Izumi—yang sembil menggendong Sen—membalas salamku sambil tersenyum.

Aku melihat Sasori memasang wajah tersenyum ramah pada keluarga Uchiha ini sambil memencet tombol lift yang membuat pintu lift tetap tertahan terbuka. Lebih baik aku segera menyeret Sasori untuk masuk lift karena aku terlalu canggung bertemu Sasuke beserta keluarganya—keluarga kakaknya—secara kebetulan dan sepagi ini di kawasan apartemen.

"Maaf, kami duluan ya ke atas, selamat hari Minggu Yuki dan Sen! Mari Kak." ujarku sopan pada mereka dan melemparkan senyumku pada Sasuke sebelum masuk ke dalam lift. Hey kenapa yang kudapatkan dari Sasuke malah tatapan seperti itu? Dia menatapku secara apa ya aku juga tak tau, apa itu karena dia juga kaget dan canggung bertemu dadakan _lagi_ denganku ya.

Sasori membuka pintu apartemennya dengan memasukan beberapa angka sebagai kode kuncinya. Sasori tidak bertanya apapun setelah bertemu dengan Sasuke serta keluarganya tadi. Bersamaan dengan langkahku memasuki apartemen Sasori, ponselku berbunyi dan menandakan ada pesan yang masuk.

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

Aku tidak tau kau suka bermain ke apartemen mantanmu sepagi ini. Mungkin lain kali kau mau main ke apartemenku. Dari pagi juga boleh, aku biasa bangun pagi dan aku bersedia membuatkanmu sarapan jika kau mau.

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

Oh aku tau dari yg lain kalau kau memiliki mantan berambut merah

Hah maksudnya ini apa? Tapi sepertinya sudah jelas ada salah paham disini.

.

.

.

* * *

Hai makasih udah baca lanjutan ffnya. Makasih banget sama _reader_ yang udah setia nungguin cerita ff ini, maaf ya kalau ada kekurangan atau gak puas sama ceritanya maklumin yaa sy jg masih belajar hehe. _So,_ seperti biasa kalu bisa sempatkan untuk tinggalkan jejak ya hehe

Lots of love

J.


	7. Chapter 6: Be Strong, Heart!

.

.

.

* * *

Apartemen yang akan ditempati Sasori bisa dibilang nyaman. Terdapat 2 kamar, 1 kamar mandi, ruang TV, dan juga dapur. Ada balkon juga yang pas buat mengamati kesibukan dan padatnya Konoha. Niat awalnya membantu Sasori berbenah apartemen namun ternyata keadaan apartemennya sudah bersih dan juga rapi. Sasori tidak banyak membawa barang ataupun baju. Katanya sekalian saja beli di Konoha toh pertokoan disini sangat bervariatif mulai dari model dan harganya.

Aku jadi teringat dengan pesan LINE yang Sasuke kirimkan terakhir. Aku peduli dengan bagaimana dia tahu kehidupan masa laluku—siapa mantanku. Aku sedikit merasa senang namun sekaligus juga merasa bersalah entah karena apa. Seperti wanita yang tertangkap tangan akan berselingkuh dengan seorang pria di sebuah apartemen mahal milik pria tersebut yang merupakan mantan pacarnya. Tapi siapa juga Sasuke? Pacar bukan, hanya pria yang diharapkan menjadi teman buat kondangan kok. Lagipula tidak benar juga, Sasori kan sepupuku.

"Tau gini sih gak apa-apa kamu gak usah nemenin toh ternyata udah rapi terus bersih lagi. Tinggal nyusun barang-barangku, sendiri juga bisa." ujar Sasori.

"Ya udah sih gak apa-apa terlanjur juga sekalian liat-liat apartemenmu kan. Ini mau diisi gak kulkasnya? Kita belanja aja sekalian." tanyaku pada Sasori sambil agak berteriak.

Aku kemudian menyalakan TV dan duduk di sofa panjang sambil memidah-mindahkan saluran TV menggunakan remote. Sasori menghampiriku sambil tersenyum menggoda.

"Ya iya gak apa-apa kan malah jadi ketemu Sasuke. Ayo sih belanja sekalian nyari jaket buatku dan parfummu."

Aku hanya menanggapi Sasori dengan dengusan. Oh aku harus bercerita tentang rencanaku tentang tawarannya kemarin. Tapi sebelum itu aku memperlihatkan layar ponselku yang dimana menampilkan pesan LINE Sasuke. Sasori terlihat menaikan alisnya namun kemudian mengambil ponselku dan duduk di sofa yang sama denganku—posisi kami tapi saling berhadapan.

"Hahahanjir apaan nih. Dia pikir karena rambutku merah juga jadi aku ini Gaara?" tanya Sasori sambil tertawa sinis. "Dih udah salah mana ngajak main ke apartemen, gak usah bilang aku sepupumu." lanjutnya.

"Siapa yang mau bilang? Dianya aja gak nanya, asal main tuduh." jawabku yang sebenarnya ingin sekali mengkonfirmasi pada Sasuke bahwa Sasori hanya sepupuku. Tapi kan Sasori rencananya mau jadi saja kuajak ke kondangan Ino selama Sasuke belum jelas, jadi status Sasori yang sebenarnya akan lebih baik dirahasiakan. Lagipula tidak ada yang tau Sasori ini sebenarnya sepupuku. Bahkan Ino, Hinata, atau Tenten saja tidak tau. Ino mungkin hanya tau bahwa ada pria yang ingin kujadikan sebagai suami sewaktu masih kecil yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah—salah satu alasan kenapa aku mudahnya suka pada Gaara sebenarnya—dan kalau Sasori yang kuajak sepertinya Ino akan segera tau siapa pria tersebut yang kumaksud. Yah walaupun kenyataannya aku tak akan pernah mau menikah dengan sepupuku sendiri.

"Mau mancing? Pinter juga." ujar Sasori dengan intonasi yang datar namun sambil menaikan alisnya.

"Hah? Kan mau belanja. Eh tawaran kemarin malam masih berlaku gak?"

"Duh. Emang udah nanya jadinya? Apa kesal gara-gara dia nuduh yang engga-engga?"

"Belum sih. Engga kok biasa aja. Jaga-jaga aja hehe sempatin aja yah yah yah."

"Terus kalau taunya kamu ke kondangan Ino ternyata ada yang nemenin _siapa pun itu_ berarti akunya dibuang begitu aja?"

Ya ampun aku tidak akan sejahat itu. Walaupun sebenarnya masih berharap pada Sasuke tapi ucapan Sasori sangat tepat pada sasaran. Setelah dipikir-pikir aku ini berharap tapi usahanya juga memang tidak ada. Aku hanya terdiam dan memandang layar ponselku yang menunjukan pesan Sasuke tadi.

"Sebenarnya Sakura, aku baru tau siapa calon mempelai pria dari temanmu yang artis itu." suara Sasori kemudian membuatku menjadi memperhatikannya. "Berita _interview_ nya dimuat di situs online _Hot Konoha_ , baru baca kemarin secara kebetulan. Shimura Sai kan? Dia juniorku dan aku cukup dekat dengannya. Sepertinya aku akan dapat undangannya juga." lanjut Sasori.

"Hah? Sai juniormu? Kok bisa?" tanyaku penasaran, "Sai emangnya anak kriya juga?"

"Dia anak seni murni. Ketemu waktu ngurusin acara besar fakultas pas di kampus dulu. Ya aku udah lulus sih sebenarnya waktu dia jadi panitia, cuma alumni masih suka ikut-ikutan bantu. Lagian waktu di Suna kita pernah jadi _partner_."

Yes berarti urusan kondangan Ino sudah aman. Urusan harapan pada Sasuke itu biarkan saja waktu yang menjawab. Aku kemudian menatap layar ponselku dan mengetikan balsan untuk Sasuke.

 **Haruno Sakura**

Aku tdk tau seorang Uchiha Sasuke ngikutin perkembangan berita yg wajarnya digemari kaum wanita haha, tapi fyi mantanku gak py apartemen di Konoha. Setauku dia msh tinggal di Suna sih

 **Haruno Sakura**

Eh beneran bisa masak nih? Haha hrsnya aku aja yg buatin itung-itung ucapan makasih udh ditraktir kemarin

"Ntap deh. Kita belanja sekarang aja yuk biar gak terlalu sore ulangnya." usulku pada Sasori dan dia langsung menyetujuinya yang kemudian kami segera meninggalkan apartemen dan menuju pusat perbelanjaan Konoha. Hanya butuh waktu sekitar 15 menit dengan menggunakan mobil milik Sasori. Sebenarnya dengan jarak cukup dekat begini, kami bisa saja memakai transportasi umum tapi karena kemungkinan belanjaan yang akan dibawa banyak jadi kami memutuskan untuk memakai mobil saja.

.

.

"Jangan pasang muka seperti itu Sasuke, kau bisa membuat binatang-binatang disini menjadi ketakutan. Bisa hancur hari anak-anakku karena kau merusaknya karena sikapmu itu." ujar Itachi dengan sedikit menggoda adiknya itu. Izumi—istri Itachi hanya ikut tersenyum setelah mendengar ucapan suaminya itu dan langsung berjalan menghampiri Yuki dan Sen yang sedang memberi wortel pada zebra—menghindari timbulnya pertengkaran kecil antara kedua kakak beradik itu karena sikap kakanya yang gemar sekali menggoda adiknya.

"Memang mukaku seperti apa? Tampan begini masa binatang-binatang malah takut." jawab Sasuke penuh percaya diri namun sedikit terlihat menahan kesal.

"Mungkin hanya kerabat dari dokter cantik. Tanya saja baik-baik, lagipula kalu cuma usaha ngajak dinner bareng sih ya dia masih bebas saja bersama pria lain. Kalau ngajak ke pelaminan mungkin lain cerita haha." goda Itachi yang semakin membuat Sasuke kesal. Apalagi setelah membaca balasan Sakura yang sama sekali tidak menjawab rasa penasarannya—yang sebenarnya tidak Sasuke tanyakan, malah pernyataan sarkatis yang dia ajukan. Apakah benar pria itu mantan Sakura—karena yang Sasuke tau hanya mantan Sakura memiliki rambut berwarna merah—dan apa yang Sakura lakukan di apartemen yang kemungkinan milik pria itu, harusnya pernyataan itu yang Sasuke kirimkan pada Sakura. Sayang sekali otak dan jari Sasuke tidak bekerja secara sinkron.

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

Kalau begitu datanglah ke apartemenku malam ini, masakan malam malam untukku. Bagaimana?

Akan lebih baik Sasuke menemui Sakura secara langsung. Akan lebih baik bukan jika malam ini Sakura terbukti tidak akan menghabiskan malamnya dengan pria merah itu karena Sasuke akan mengantarkan Sakura langsung ke rumahnya—rumah orang tuanya—setelah menghabiskan malamnya di apartemen Sasuke. Hey Sasuke, Sakura saja belum membalasnya dan kau sudah punya pemikiran seperti itu. Hari Minggu ini menjadi salah satu hari yang cukup menyebalkan bagi Sasuke karena rasa gelisah yang selalu menemaninya hanya karena wanita yang merupakan teman lamanya tidak kunjung membalas pesan LINEnya.

.

.

Belanja kebutuhan di dapur tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama bagiku. Aku dan Sasori cukup cekatan dan kami memang sudah punya daftar apa saja yang mesti kami beli untuk memenuhi isi kulkas. Kami malah menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk berkeliling mencari jaket Sasori. Sasori ini plin-plannya keterlaluan, setelah berkeliling mencari jaket jenis seperti _windbreaker_ dia berubah pikiran malah menginginkan jaket denim. Sudah lebih dari 5 toko kami masuki, dia berubah pikiran lagi mencari jaket _baseball._ Tidak apa yang penting aku dapat botol parfum dengan isi penuh dan juga sepatu baru. Sepertinya Sasori sedang banyak uang.

Setelah selesai berbelanja, Sasori mengantarkanku ke rumah. _Langsung ke rumah aja, urusan ngisi kulkas bisa sendiri lagian hemat bensin daripada mesti bolak-balik ke apartemen terus rumah_ kata Sasori. Sedikit kecewa sih karena tidak akan kebetulan bertemu Sasuke lagi. Oh aku belum mengecek ponselku lagi, tadi sepertinya ada pesan LINE dari Sasuke. Lagipula pesannya tertumpuk dengan pesan-pesan dari grup SMA dan grup angkatan sarjana fakultas kedokteran.

Sesampainya di rumah aku langsung mandi dan berniat bersantai menghabiskan waktu senggangku di hari Minggu ini. Ayah dan Ibu baru akan pulang setelah makan malam karena ada acara pesta perpisahan atasan Ayah. Oh Ayahku hanya karyawan sebuah perusahaan mobil dan ibuku seorang pegawai pemerintah. Sasori juga langsung kembali ke apartemennya karena temannya—pemilik apartemen—sedang ada urusan di Konoha dan mereka akan malam bersema sekalian berdiskusi tentang urusan galeri yang akan dibuka di Konoha. Pesan-pesan LINE sudah aku jawab yang perlu kujawab, kecuali dari Sasuke. Yah aku harus mempersiapkan logika dan hatiku secara mantap untuk menjawab pesan Sasuke yang selalu penuh kejutan. Lama-lama jantungku terbiasa juga walaupun tetap saja detakannya selalu terasa lebih cepat.

 **Haruno Sakura**

Gak mau haha lagipula aku gak tau apartemenmu ada di lt brp. Nanti aja beneran aku masakin deh bekal makan siang gmn? Tp samperin ke RS kan gak mgkn nganterin bekalnya, jam istirahat di RS kan sebentar

Sasuke tidak kunjung membalas. Aku kemudian menyalakan laptopku dan membuka file yang berisi video-video. Niat menonton marathon _Sherlock Season_ 1-3 akan segera terlaksana. Sepertinya menu makan malam lebih baik aku memesan _delivery_ saja—Ibu tidak memasak karena mengganggap aku akan makan malam bersama Sasori di luar. Pukul setengah 7 malam perutku sudah berbunyi minta diisi. Baru 2 episode yang aku tonton ulang. Aku mengambil ponselku dan berniat untuk menelpon salah satu rumah makan, nama Uchiha Sasuke terpampang di layar ponselku. Dia menelpon? Ada apa? Sebelum aku menyapanya dia sudah memotong ucapakanku duluan.

"Ha—"

" _Sakura? Kau di rumah? Aku ada di depan rumahmu."_

Hah? Bercanda dia. Kenapa Sasuke ini hobi sekali membuat jantungku bekerja lebih cepat dan lupa bagaimana caranya bernapas. Aku langsung berlari ke pintu depan rumah dan aku hanya bisa tercengang—dan sepertinya mulutku menganga terbuka—mendapati Sasuke berdiri di depan pagar rumahku dengan menggunakan kaos putih polos dengan ditutupi jaket kulit serta menggunakan celana _jeans_.

"Kau membiarkan tamumu tetap berada di luar Sakura?" pertanyaan Sasuke menyadarkanku.

"E... eh? Kukira tadi kau bercanda! Em maaf Sasuke tapi hanya ada aku di rumah." jawabku agak gugup. Aku ingin sekali mengajaknya masuk tapi Ayah dan Ibu selalu berpesan untuk tidak membawa masuk tamu pria kalau mereka sedang keluar dan hanya ada aku di rumah.

"Ah... Bagaimana kalau kita cari tempat untuk duduk dan mengobrol, kalau kau tak keberatan? Kau sudah makan? Sekalian saja kita makan malam."

"Boleh, em tunggu bentar aku akan ganti baju dulu. Maaf Sasuke kau harus menungu di luar ya, aku yang traktir deh sekarang, kita makan dekat sini aja."

"Tak masalah." jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum. Oh senyum yang menggetarkan hati setiap wanita.

Aku kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah dan segera berganti baju di kamar. Kaos berkerah dengan dilapisi cardigan dan juga celan _jeans_. Aku memakai sedikit bedak dan memoleskan _lipbalm_ pada bibirku, tak lupa sedikit menyemprotkan parfum—pemberian Sasori—pada leherku. Baiklah, ini akan menjadi makan malam bersama kedua kami. Kali ini hanya berdua. Tanpa Naruto dan Hinata atau siapa pun itu. Kuatkan hatimu, Haruno Sakura!

.

.

.

* * *

Seperti biasa makasih udah baca lanjutannya. Semoga Sasuke gerak cepat ya memperjelas maksudnya biar Sakura tidak terombang ambing baper keterusan. Tapi sebenarnya sy juga bingung gimana gerak cepat tapi gak terlalu bikin jantungan haha kasian Sakura. Tinggalkan jejaknya ya hehe, kalau ada masukan sy akan senang sekali namanya jg msh belajar hehe.

Lots of love

J.


	8. Chapter 7: Mate Definitely Meet

.

.

.

* * *

"Jadi, kita makan dimana?" tanya Sasuke. Aku segera menolehkan kepalaku dan oh astaga mata kami bertemu. Terima kasih Tuhan atas ciptaan-Mu yang begitu indah dan mempesona mampu menggetarkan jiwa.

"Kau mau makan apa?" jawabku dengan pertanyaan lain sambil berusaha menahan gugup.

"Apa saja yang penting gak terlalu jauh biar pulangnya gak kemalaman."

"Kalau tidak salah di dekat sini ada rumah makan _seafood_ , pelan-pelan saja takut kelewat. Eh setuju kan?"

"Ya boleh."

Sasuke membawa mobil dengan kecepatan 30 km/jam. Aku ingin jungkir balik saja karena kegugupanku belum juga hilang. Tidak ada obrolan yang tercipta semakin membuatku menjadi gugup. Aku menatap layar ponselku karena ada pesan yang masuk dari Ibu. Aku sebelumnya sudah mengirimkan pesan pada Ibu bahwa aku tidak jadi makan malam bersama Sasori tetapi akan makan malam bersama seorang teman. Untung saja ibu tidak banyak tanya dan hanya berpesan jangan pulang terlalu malam.

"Kau sudah meminta izin pada orang tuamu akan makan malam di luar bersamaku?" tanya Sasuke sambil menolehkan kepalanya padaku tetapi kemudian langsung kembali memperhatikan jalan.

"Yap sudah." Yah walaupun sebenarnya aku tak menyebutkan nama Sasuke pada Ibu, nanti malah jadi panjang urusannya.

"Aku tak dianggap bawa kabur anak gadis orang kan? Yah walaupun hanya mengajak makan malam sebenarnya."

"Hahaha tenang saja lagian Ibu dan Ayahku tidak pelit izin untuk yang seperti ini. Aku bukan anak berumur 6 tahun yang dianggap tidak bisa menjaga diri. Yah pokoknya nanti kamu harus balikin aku ke rumah orang tuaku dalam keadaan utuh saja."

Sasuke tertawa kecil dan mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Rambut hitam kebiru-biruannya bergerak mengikuti arah gerakan kepalanya. Ingin sekali rasanya menyelipkan helaian rambutnya di jari-jariku, pasti terasa halus dan jatuh. Aku jadi penasaran seperti apa harum rambut Sasuke. Oh aku bukannya memiliki _fetish_ terhadap rambut, tapi segala yang berkaitan dengan Sasuke jadi membuatku penasaran. Dan jantungan, jangan lupakan satu hal yang itu.

"Tenang saja Sakura, aku pria yang bertanggung jawab." ujar Sasuke kemudian sambil tersenyum menggoda.

Tuh kan baru saja kubilang, senyumnya aja mantap bikin jantungan. Rasanya ingin sekali aku menjawabnya dengan _kalau tanggung jawab terhadap hati aku mau gak?_ Duh. Namun apa daya hati tak mampu mulut tak kuasa berucap, aku hanya membalasnya dengan tawa saja dan Sasuke pun malah ikut tertawa.

Akhirnya kami sampai di rumah makan. Rumah makan ini sebenarnya tidak terlau besar namun cukup ramai. Kebanyakan pengunjungnya adalah keluarga dan kalau hari kerja banyak sekali pegawai kantoran yang membeli tapi dibungkus untuk dibawa pulang. Aku memesan udang bumbu asam manis serta tumis sayur lengkap dengan nasi dan jus jeruk, sedangkan Sasuke memesan cumi bakar serta tumis sayur juga dengan nasi ukuran satu setengah porsi dan jus tomat. Kali ini aku yang akan membayar walaupun sebenarnya Sasuke agak keberatan, katanya sih kalau mau ganti traktiran kemarin cukup dengan bekal makan siang besok. Tapi setelah aku sedikit memaksa dan berjanji akan tetap membuatkannya bekal makan siang untuk besok, akhirnya Sasuke setuju. Yah aku kan orangnya baik hati dan memanfaatkan kesempatan yang ada—bukan sekedar modus. Ha.

"Tadi pagi bawa Yuki sama Sen jalan-jalan ya?" tanyaku pada Sasuke berusaha mengurangi kecanggungan sambil menunggu makanan datang.

"Ya, minta ke kebun binatang padahal di Oto juga udah sering ke kebun binatang. Maunya sih dibawa ke taman bermain aja kan di Oto gak ada tapi kasian Sen malah takut jadi rewel. Kau sendiri tadi pagi ngapain ke apartemen orang?"

Sudah kuduga pasti Sasuke akan membahas ini. Aku kira dia akan menginterogasiku dengan wajah mengancam bersikap posesif, nyatanya dia bertanya dengan muka yang riang dan malah seperti berusaha bernada menggoda? Hah apa benar dia pria yang tertarik dengan kehidupan orang lain dengan maksud ingin tau aja apa bagaimana sih. Tidak usah merasa kesal juga sih Sakura, _stay calm_.

"Bantuin beresin apartemen yah tapi gak dijadiin babu banget sih untungnya malah dikasih sepatu baru haha nolak juga gak enak habisnya udah kuanggap seperti kakak sendiri. Gak enak jadi anak tunggal." Jawabku santai tapi mungkin terkesan sedikit mengeluh diakhir, jujur memang tak enak jadi anak tunggal. Makanya setiap ada Sasori bukan aku saja yang senang tapi Ayah dan Ibu juga.

"Yah dikasih sepatu doang aku juga bisa haha, mau dong diberesin juga apartemennya tiap hari sekalian masakin biar gak usah repot-repot nyari makan di luar kaya gini mana belum tentu ada yang nemenin" ujar Sasuke dengan bercanda.

"Dih masa _ex-director of sales and marketing_ Hotel Uchiha cabang Oto gak bisa nyewa asisten rumah tangga aja sih hahaha lagian kalau aku jadi asisten rumah tangga ngapain coba cape-cape kuliah biar dapet gelar dokter?" jawabku pada Sasuke dengan bercanda juga tapi batinku menambahkan _kalau jadi asisten hidup untuk membangun rumah tangga sih lain cerita._

"Mulia banget ya jadi dokter, kok mau jadi dokter sih? Udah cita-cita dari kecil?"

"Ya itu salah satunya sih tapi alasan lainnya karena suka sama anak-anak juga."

"Cocok dong kalau kapan-kapan ketemu sama Yuki dan Sen. Mereka sepertinya akan sangat senang."

"Wah boleh banget gemay banget mereka, udah balik ke Oto yah? Kabarin dong kalau mereka main ke Konoha lagi."

Setelah larut dalam pembicaraan kelucuan Yuki dan Sen, akhirnya makanan kami disajikan juga. Selama makan kami tidak terlalu banyak berbicara hanya seperlunya saja dan sedikit candaan tak luput dari obrolan kami. Aku tidak tau Sasuke bisa membuat lelucon yang cukup membuatku tertawa tapi suka ngasal juga sih ngomongnya. Makan malam kali ini terasa berbeda dibandingkan makan malam terakhir bersama dengan Naruto dan Hinata. Entahlah aku merasa jadi melihat sisi lain Sasuke. Tau dari dulu ternyata Sasuke tipe yang mudah diajak mengobrol dan bercanda, aku tak akan malu-malu. Tapi waktu zaman SD sih mau mengobrol sama lawan jenis memang susah cari topik sih, masa mau diskusi tentang _Ultraman_ atau _Power Rangers_. Tidak akan terpikirkan juga sih buat diskusi tentang hal tersebut. Yah namanya juga masih bocah.

"Suka sama tomat ya? Aku kira bakal pesan jus buah atau _ice tea_ loh." ujarku pada Sasuke setelah menelan makanan yang berhasil kukunyah dengan baik.

"Tomat juga buah kan?" jawab Sasuke denagn alis yang dinaikan sebelah.

"Tomat sayur ih. Suka dibuat sup atau jadi bahan di tumis sayuran, nah jadi tomat termasuk sayur."

"Apa kita akan membahas topik tomat termasuk buah atau sayur?"

"Kau mau mencari topik lain?"

"Hn, kau berencana memasak apa buat makan siangku besok?"

"Tadi aku belanja daging ayam dan beberapa sayuran seperti wortel, timun, dan... tomat?"

"Jadi kita kembali membahas ternyata tomat adalah sayur?"

Aku dan Sasuke malah jadi tertawa geli. Aku tidak tau membahas tomat menjadi menarik bersama Sasuke. Apa Sasuke sebegitu menyenangkan ini jika mengobrol dengan wanita lain? Sepertinya iya. Nah aku jadi berpikir apakah dia sama sekali tidak ada teman atau kenalan di Konoha? Apa hanya kami—teman-teman sewaktu sekolah dasar?

"Sasuke, di Konoha beneran sendiri banget? Maksudku teman atau kenalan selain teman-teman SD?" tanyaku mencoba mencari jawaban atas penasaranku.

"Ada sih kalau cuma kenalan atau kerabat. Tapi ya mereka terlalu formal jika diajak untuk makan bersama diluar, lagipula kebanyakan sudah berkeluarga. Kadang juga pas diajak pasti sibuk, aku tak memaksa."

"Kau pikir aku tidak sibuk?"

"Kuanggap tidak karena buktinya kau selalu sempat jika diajak olehku kan? Kau keberatan jika kuajak Sakura?" muka Sasuke terlihat pura-pura terluka. Lucu sekali.

"Hahaha aku bercanda Sasuke, aku sih senang saja diajak apalagi gratisan. Eh tapi tenang saja yang ini aku tetap yang bayar ya." Aku menjawab sambil mengedipkan sebelah mataku. Sasuke hanya menanggapi dengan tersenyum asimetris sambil menganggukan kepala.

Setelah selesai makan aku segera membayar tagihan makan kami dan aku melihat Sasuke menungguku di dekat pintu keluar dengan posisi memunggungiku. Sepertinya dia sedang melihat keadaan di luar. Aku baru sadar punggung Sasuke begitu terlihat nyaman untuk dipeluk.

"Maaf lama, yuk pulang" ujarku pada Sasuke sambil menghampirinya dan berdiri di sampingnya. Oh ternyata sedikit gerimis, pantas saja terasa lebih dingin.

Sasuke terlihat melepas jaket kulitnya dan menggunakannya untuk menutupi kepalaku. Harum parfum yang menempel pada jaket Sasuke tercium olehku. Harumnya sangat maskulin. Aku hirup banyak-banyak juga ini sampai puas hatiku.

"Gerimis. Kita terobos saja ya lagian parkir mobilnya juga tidak terlalu jauh. Takut pulang kemalaman kalau ditunggu sampai reda." usul Sasuke.

Aku setuju saja. Kami sedikit berlari ke mobil. Aku agak sedikit tak enak hati karena Sasuke menjadi sedikit agak basah karena jaketnya dipakai untuk melindungiku dari gerimis tadi.

Sasuke mengantarkanku sampai depan rumah. Ayah dan Ibu sepertinya belum pulang jadi Sasuke tidak ada alasan untuk masuk rumah dan berpamitan pulang pada orang tuaku.

.

.

Aku mempersiapkan keperluan untuk esok hari. Sambil menunggu Ayah dan Ibu pulang, aku pergi ke dapur dan mengecek bahan-bahan masakan yang akan kugunakan untuk memasak bekal makan siang Sasuke. Mungkin akan lebih baik aku sekalian saja menyiapkan bumbu-bumbunya dan memotong-motong sayuran jadi besok pagi aku tak terlalu repot. Aku hanya akan membuat tumis daging ayam dan wortel rebus serta potongan toman—pesanan Sasuke.

Ayah dan Ibu pulang ketika aku sudah nyaman tiduran di atas tempat tidur. Ibu mengetuk pintu kamarku dan hanya bertanya tadi makan dimana. Ibu terlihat lelah dan memutuskan untuk langsung tidur dan mengingatkanku giliran besok pagi yang menyiapkan sarapan.

Oh aku lupa bertanya pada Sasuke apakah dia sudah sampai di apartemennya atau belum. Langsung saja aku membuka aplikasi LINE dan mengirimkan pesan padanya.

 **Haruno Sakura**

Sasuke? Udh nyampe blm?

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

Udh, ini baru beres mandi hbs takut pusing kalau gak mandi habis kehujanan

 **Haruno Sakura**

Yah maaf deh kehujanan gara2 aku :'(

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

Yg penting kamunya kan gak sakit ;)

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

Kok blm tidur? Bsk pagi emg gak ke RS?

 **Haruno Sakura**

Nanti bentar lagi tidurnya. Bsk kalau mau nagih makan siangnya samperin ke RS ya

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

Tentu saja akan aku tagih. Ketemu dmn?

 **Haruno Sakura**

Kantin aja biar gampang, nanti kabarin aja biar aku samperin

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

Baiklah

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum sendiri membaca percakapan kami. Aku sadar ketertarikanku pada Sasuke bukan hanya sekedar _physical attraction_ —mungkin iya dulu ketika aku menganggap Sasuke sebagai _first love_ ku, yah namanya juga masih bocah _—_ tapi kenyamanan juga aku rasakan, sedikit mengingatkanku sewaktu masih bersama Gaara tapi entahlah Sasuke terasa memiliki nilai lebih. Ponselku kembali menandakan ada LINE yang masuk.

 **Akasuna Sasori**

Td jdnya masak-masak sendiri makan-makan sendiri? Pukpuk maaf ya akunya mesti cabut

 **Haruno Sakura**

Huuuu. Engga td makan di luar

 **Akasuna Sasori**

Sm siapa? Sendiri?

 **Haruno Sakura**

Pengen tau bgt sih

 **Akasuna Sasori**

Pst maunya sm si Sasuke

 **Haruno Sakura**

Emg sm Sasuke

 **Akasuna Sasori**

Hahanjir gercep juga dia. Jgn2 taunya jodoh gimana

 **Haruno Sakura**

Paan sih. Ini mending di-amin-kan aja lah ya siapa yg gak mau

 **Akasuna Sasori**

Jodoh gak kemana tenang aja

 **Haruno Sakura**

Saingan jodohnya yang dimana-mana

 **Akasuna Sasori**

Hahahaha sa ae dah

.

.

.

* * *

Haiii tak lupa sy ucapkan makasih udah baca lanjutannya. Ini cepetkan _update_ nya? Hehe. Kalau kerasa pendek maaf yaa habis gimana suka kebawa baper juga, mana lagi baper hbs baca di lapak sebelah. Kerasa terlalu lama juga gak ky kapan sih kondangan Ino ini knp Sakura baper terus. Sasuke maunya pelan-pelan pasti haha. Tinggalkan jejak ya kalau sempat ;)

Lot of love

J.


	9. Chapter 8: Send The Picture to Him

.

.

.

* * *

Pagi ini aku berangkat tanpa menggunakan mobil, Sasori menjemputku. Tadi saat menjelang fajar, Ayah mendapat telepon dari kerabat di Ame mengabarkan bahwa salah satu sepupu Ayah—yang berarti merupakan Om bagiku dan untuk Sasori juga—mengalami serangan jantung dan kondisinya memburuk sehingga Ayah dan Ibu berniat segera menjenguk, takut ada apa-apa katanya. Ayah dan Ibu pun terpaksa mengambil cuti. Aku sebenarnya ingin ikut—karena pasti keluarga besar Ayah pada menjenguk beliau—namun aku tak bisa meniggalkan kewajibanku di Rumah Sakit. Karena hal tersebut, Ayah meminta Sasori untuk tetap di Konoha menemaniku saja. Sasori tak keberatan dan mengusulkan agar aku menginap di apartemennya saja sementara karena jaraknya juga dekat dengan Rumah Sakit—dia tidak mau rugi sebenarnya karena sudah mahal bayar sewa apartemen tapi tetap menginap di rumah—dan jika terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan maka akan segera menyusul ke Ame bersamaku.

"Udah semua yang perlu dibawa? Jadi tar pas pulang langsung ke apartemen." tanya Sasori sebelum kami berangkat.

"Udah, yah gampang lah tar kalau ada yang ketingalan tinggal ambil sendiri." jawabku sambil memasukan tas ransel berisi baju dan keperluan yang lainnya ke bagasi mobil Sasori.

"Om sama tante berangkat jam berapa tadi?"

"Jam 5 tadi langsung cabut ke bandara pakai taksi, pesawatnya _take-off_ jam 7 kalau tidak salah."

"Mudah-mudahan gak ada apa-apa deh. Yuk keburu macet di jalan."

Kami pun segera menaiki mobil dan menuju Rumah Sakit. Sasori memang sengaja membawa mobilnya dari Suna ke Konoha, katanya biar tidak repot memikirkan transportasi selama di Konoha.

"Bawa apaan tuh? Bekal makan siang?" tebak Sasori.

Aku menganggukan kepalaku sambil menyalakan radio mobil Sasori. Pagi-pagi begini biasanya _playlist_ nya asik-asik mana suara penyiarnya bikin semangat.

"Itu bikin dua bekalnya? Buat aku?" tanya Sasori penasaran sambil tetap memandang ke arah jalan.

"Enak aja. Buat teman."

"Siapa?"

Aku diam saja tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sasori tapi malah melemparkan pertanyaan lain padanya, "Hari ini jadi pengangguran apa udah mulai ngurus galeri?"

"Mau lihat tempatnya dulu mungkin bakal ngedekor ulang tempatnya kalau gak sesuai sama konsep."

"Pas pulang tar jemput gak? Atau sendiri aja nih?"

"Kalau udah beres aku jemput tapi kalau gak mau nunggu lama... pulang sendiri aja ya? Tau kan _passcode_ pintu apartemen?"

"Baiklah, aku naik bus saja tapi kasih kabar ya kalau jadinya jemput."

.

.

Kehidupan di Rumah Sakit terasa selalu sibuk. _Morning report_ dan jadwal visite pagi-pagi bersama _team_ ku. Oh anak dari kerabat Sasuke—yang Sasuke pernah jenguk—ternyata baru diperbolehkan pulang siang ini. Sebelum _afternoon conference_ aku mempunyai sisa waktu untuk mengerjakan laporan di ruangan yang disediakan untuk para residen. Biasanya dijadikan kesempatan juga untuk digunakan sebagai ajang diskusi antar dokter residen yang lain.

Aku masih fokus menatap layar laptopku sambil mengetik, lalu tiba-tiba seseorang mengalihkan perhatianku dari laptop dan laporan yang sedang kukerjakan. Oh lihat siapa ini. Si dokter Utakata yang tampan dan ramah. Dia ini senior residen tapi bagian spesialis bedah anak, apa yang sedang dia lakukan disini?

"Sakura? Sibuk?"

"Eh... sedikit, ada apa? Mau lanjut bahas kasus di konfrensi minggu lalu? Aku panggil Kak Shizune sekalian, kayanya tadi keluar sebentar dipanggil dr. Senju."

"Engga usah, kesini ada urusannya cuma sama kamu doang."

"Hah ada apaan?"

"Tar makan siang bareng mau gak?"

Ini adalah kedua kalinya dia mengajakku. Sebelumnya kutolak karena aku akan makan bersama _team_ ku—traktiran Kak Shizune—selain itu aku tidak siap dikeroyok para perawat maupun dokter yang merupakan penggemarnya. ini memang salah satu dokter yang menjadi incaran wanita lajang di Rumah Sakit ini. Dia lulusan fakultas kedokteran dari Kiri dan melanjutkan spesialisnya di Konoha. Namanya sangat dikenal di Rumah Sakit ini karena selain wajahnya yang tampan, kemampuannya di atas meja operasi sangat cemerlang. Aku sebenarnya menyukainya namun hanya sebatas rekan seprofesi. Lagipula aku tidak berharap banyak pada pria ini karena aku tau dia sedang dalam hubungan _complicated_ dengan salah satu perawat di Kiri—aku tau gosip ini dari sumber yang cukup terpercaya—dan aku cukup tau diri untuk menghidar dari timbulnya kekecewaan jika aku menanggapinya.

"Yah udah keburu ada janji sama teman, _sorry_." tolakku halus.

"Yah masa ditolak lagi sih sedih nih." jawab Utakata dengan wajah pura-pura terluka.

"Lain kali deh, lagian tumben emang pada kemana yang lain?"

"Lagi pengen ngajak kamu aja." jawabnya sambil tersenyum menggoda dan aku hanya membalasnya dengan tawa saja.

Setelah tolakanku tadi, Utakata akhirnya tak menggangguku dan aku mendengar suaranya dan suara Kak Shizune di luar ruangan. Sepertinya dia beralih mengajak Kak Shizune.

"Kenapa nolak ajakan Utakata? Ajakan teman artismu lagi?" tanya Kak Shizune padaku saat dia memasuki ruangan.

"Oh bukan, teman yang lain."

Kak Shizune tidak bertanya lebih lanjut dan langsung sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri. Jam makan siang sebentar lagi, sebaiknya aku bertanya pada Sasuke apakah dia sudah sampai di Rumah Sakit atau belum.

 **Haruno Sakura**

Udh di RS?

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

Baru nyampe, ini lg di taman menuju kantin

 **Haruno Sakura**

Di bangku taman aja tungguin, aku samperin. Kita makan di situ aja ya

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

Gak masalah. Cepetan sini kalau udh msk jam istirahat

 **Haruno Sakura**

Udh kok. Ini aku kesana ya

Lebih baik ketemu Sasuke di taman daripada di kantin—nanti malah ketemu Utakata sama Kak Shizune atau yang lain. Aku tidak siap dijadikan bahan gosip, Sasuke terlalu mencolok—yah aku kan tidak pernah terlihat makan dengan pria tampan sebelumnya di Rumah Sakit dengan status lajangku yang sudah diketahui banyak orang.

.

.

" _Sorry_ kalau lama, tadi ke toilet dulu." ujarku pada Sasuke yang sedang duduk di bangku taman yang posisinya cukup teduh karena berada di bawah pohon besar.

"Kenapa gak jadi di kantin?"

"Cari suasana lain aja hehe gak apa-apa kan?"

"Mau dimana saja tak masalah asal aku mendapatkan makan siangku."

Aku memberikan salah satu kotak makan yang kubawa pada Sasuke. Semoga Sasuke menyukai masakan buatanku. Aku cukup percaya diri dengan masakanku sendiri. Sasori termasuk salah seorang yang mengakui kemampuanku dalam urusan dapur.

"Apa orangtuamu tidak bertanya kenapa membuat dua bekal makan siang?" tanya Sasuke sambil melahap makanannya. Sepertinya dia tidak protes dengan masakanku.

"Jam 5 tadi keburu pergi ke Ame. Ada saudara kena serangan jantung, takut ada apa-apa jadi Ayah Ibu langsung nyusul ke Ame."

"Oh. Jadi nanti kau sendirian di rumah? Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Kenapa sih sepertinya aku masih dianggap anak kecil oleh banyak orang. Aku seumuran denganmu, Sasuke, berarti aku ini orang dewasa. Lagian nanti aku tidak pulang ke rumah, aku akan ke apartemenmu."

"Apartemenku? Kau mau menginap di apartemenku?"

"Eh bukan maksudnya kawasan apartemenmu, satu gedung tapi beda apartemen."

Sasuke kemudian terdiam tidak merespon dan terlihat mengerutkan kedua alisnya. Apa dia sedang berpikir?

"Apartemen _kakak_ mu itu? Apa orang tuamu sebegitu mempercayakan putrinya pada _kakak_ mu itu?" tanya Sasuke kemudian.

Oh benar juga, Sasuke belum tau siapa Sasori sebenarnya. Coba tanya langsung padaku, aku tidak keberatan memberitau bahwa Sasori itu adalah sepupuku, Sasuke.

"Kau pulang jam berapa? Bareng saja ke apartemennya." ujar Sasuke seenaknya.

"Kau itu pengangguran apa gimana sih Sasuke. Tak perlu repot-repot, aku naik bus saja lagian dekat juga."

"Kelihatannya saja pengangguran Sakura, yah walaupun ada benarnya juga. Aku akan mendapatkan pekerjaan tetap dan jelas setelah Hotel Uchiha di Konoha siap beroperasi."

Ah begitu rupanya, aku hanya ber-oh ria saja. Setelah makan siang berakhir, Sasuke berpamitan untuk pergi ke lokasi proyek dan aku kembali disibukan dengan konfrensi dan juga jadwal jagaku.

.

.

Sasori tidak memberiku kabar akan menjemput dan ponselku berisik sekali karena Sasuke yang tetap memaksaku untuk pulang bersama. Akhirnya aku pulang bersama Sasuke. Sikap Sasuke seperti biasa—santai juga sedikit bercanda—dan tetap tidak bertanya tentang status Sasori. Ya sudah aku juga tetap tidak berniat menjelaskannya kalau dia tidak bertanya.

"Lantai berapa?" tanya Sasuke ketika kami memasuki lift di gedung kawasan apartemen.

"Lantai 7."

"Hm... hanya berbeda dua lantai denganku ternyata, aku di lantai 9."

Ketika lift sampai pada lantai 7, aku segera keluar dan Sasuke mengikutiku ternyata. Loh kenapa dia tidak langsung saja ke lantai 9 lagian aku merasa tidak perlu diantar sampai depan pintu.

"Sudah kubilang aku ini pria yang bertanggung jawab, Sakura. Aku akan mengantarkanmu sampai depan pintu." ujar Sasuke menjawab rasa penasaranku.

Ingin sekali aku tolak namun Sasuke ini tipe pria yang dominan dan keras kepala jadi mau bagaimana pun kutolak ujung-ujungnya aku tetap tidak bisa menolak. Sasuke tetap menemaniku dengan berjalan di sampingku.

Aku membuka pintu apartemen Sasori dan sepertinya Sasuke belum berniat pergi sebelum aku masuk apa bagaimana sih ini. Aku menengok ke arah Sasuke dan berniat bertanya padanya namun Sasuke berhasil menghentikan niatku itu dengan mengajukan pertanyaan—atau pernyataan?—yang tidak kuduga.

"Kau sangat dekat dengan kakak sepupumu ini sampai orang tuamu benar-benar percaya menitipkanmu padanya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Eh?"

"Aku hanya menebak. Kau orang yang tidak akan membawa masuk pria jika tidak ada orang tuamu, maka tidak mungkin kau akan menginap di apartemen seorang pria dan orang tuamu akan mudahnya memberikan izin, kecuali pria itu memang benar-benar saudara. Apa tebakanku benar?" Oh lihatlah Sasuke seperti sedang tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Oh memangnya aku belum bilang ya dia benar-benar kakakku?" jawabku pura-pura tekejut "Dan ya memang benar kakakku, lebih tepatnya kakak sepupuku." lanjutku.

"Sakura? Aku dengar ada suara pintu dibuka tapi tidak ada yang masuk, ngapain di depan pintu bukannya langsung ma—"

"Oh Sasori, kau sudah pulang ternyata. Sasuke ini Sasori, dan Sasori ini Sasuke, yang kemarin gak sengaja ketemu di lift." ujarku saling memperkenalkan Sasori dan Sasuke. Di depan pintu.

"Masuklah. Kau juga Sasuke, kita ngobrol di dalam saja." ujar Sasori padaku dan Sasuke.

Aku tidak tau kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi, Sasori mudah sekali akrab dengan Sasuke begitu juga sebaliknya dan berakhir Sasori yang mengajak makan malam bersama sekalian. Berarti ini yang ketiga kalinya aku makan bersama Sasuke. Kami hanya makan pasta—buatan Sasori—sebagai menu makan malam kami.

Setelah makan malam aku bergegas mandi dan meninggalkan mereka berdua yang sedang asyik mengobrol, aku tidak terlalu mengerti topik yang mereka bicarakan walaupun sebenarnya sangat tertarik—meraka membicarakan tentang politik, budaya, ekonomi, dan juga seni. Setelah selesai aku pergi ke kamar untuk mengambil ponselku. Oh ada pesan dari Temari—kakak perempuan Gaara, karena kami merasa cocok jadi kami sangat dekat. Dia memintaku untuk ber _skype_? Tumben. Kalau udah _skype_ -an sama Temari pasti bisa lebih dari 30 menit bahkan berjam-jam.

.

.

"Kau membuat minuman ini sendiri Sasori?" tanya Sasuke pada Sasori sambil kembali meminum minumannya.

"Enak kan? Campuran vodka, jus jeruk, ditambah sedikit susu kental manis. Pas di Suna jarang minum ginian ngapain juga kan udara di sana juga panas. Jangan bilang Sakura kita minum yang ada sedikit alkoholnya."

"Kenapa? Takut marah karena kau hanya membuat untuk kita saja?"

"Sebentar ada panggilan masuk dari Om—ayah Sakura, kuangkat dulu."

"Maaf lama kutinggal, kemana Sasori?" tanyaku pada Sasuke yang duduk sendirian di karpet sambil memegang gelas minuman. Jus jeruk kah? Tadi sebelum kutinggal, aku melihat Sasori mengeluarkan jeruk dari kulkas.

"Sedang mengangkat telepon dari Ayahmu. Kau mau?" jawab Sasuke sambil menawariku minuman yang sedang dipegangnya.

"Sasori cuma bikin buat kalian berdua doang ya? Dasar, aku habiskan punya Sasori saja." Aku langsung meneguk habis minuman yang tinngal setengah gelas—yang kuyakini punya Sasori. Hah suruh siapa tidak sekalian membuatkan untukku. Eh ini rasanya unik, manis agak sedikit asam dan pahit?

"Kau besok ke Rumah Sakit pagi-pagi?" tanya Sasuke padaku.

"Hah? Eh... siangan kok tapi ada visite malam." jawabku dengan suara yang pelan. Sialan ini yang kuminum sepertinya racikan minuman alkohol. Oh tidak... kepalaku terasa sangat berat. Untung aku dalam posisi duduk, setidaknya kalau aku jatuh tak sadarkan diri tidak akan terlalu sakit.

"Oh... Sakura? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

 _Brug._

"Maaf lama Sas, Ayahnya Sakura sekalian cerita keadaan di Ame. Hey kenapa kalian malah berpelukan?" ujar Sasori dengan sedikit geram.

"Sakura tidak bisa minum alkohol?" tanya Sasuke pada Sasori.

"Oh _shit_. Lepas-lepas sini biar aku saja yang angkat dia ke kamar."

"Aku saja. Tunjukkan kamar yang digunakan Sakura. Hey, kenapa malah memfoto kami?"

"Tahan sebentar, aku tau Sakura berat."

 _Ceklik._

"Supaya Sakura rajin main ke apartemen untuk membuatkan makan malam. Mau kukirimi fotonya? Buat kenang-kenangan mungkin? Kalau mau makan masakan Sakura tinggal mampir kesini saja, aku cukup baik hati dalam hal berbagi." ujar Sasori santai sambil menyeringai.

"Hn."

.

.

.

* * *

Hai _thanks for reading. Chapter_ ini lebih banyak percakapannya semoga tetap menghibur ya. Tinggalkan juga jejak kalau sempat yaaa ;)

Lots of love

J.


	10. Chapter 9: Confirmation and Request

.

.

.

* * *

Aku terbangun pukul 6 pagi. Oh sial sepertinya aku benar-benar tak sadarkan diri kemarin karena minuman Sasori itu dan kenapa aku mesti tak sadarkan diri di hadapan Sasuke. Untung saja jika aku meminum alkohol hanya berakibat kehilangan kesadaran—pingsan—bukan melakukan hal yang bisa dikatakan memalukan seperti meracau.

"Sasori?" Aku mencari Sasori di seluruh penjuru ruangan namun keberadaan Sasori nihil.

Tidak mungkin sepagi ini Sasori sudah pergi ke galeri, apa mungkin sedang lari pagi? Dia memang terbiasa olah raga pagi. Lebih baik aku mandi saja dan menyiapkan sarapan. Jadwalku ke Rumah Sakit mulai dari siang hari, aku sebaiknya ke perpustakaan kampus saja dan melanjutkan laporanku yang belum selesai.

Setelah selesai mandi dan sudah berpakaian rapi—kemeja hijau tosca berlengan panjang dan celana kain abu-abu—aku mengecek bahan masakan di kulkas. Sarapan pagi ini aku akan membuat nasi goreng dengan telur mata sapi saja.

"Oh Sakura? Kok sudah rapi? Bukankah ke Rumah Sakit nanti siang?" tanya Sasori yang baru saja selesai lari pagi—terlihat masih ada lilitan handuk kecil di lehernya—kemudian mengambil air putih dari kulkas.

"Mau ke perpus kampus. Habis lari pagi?"

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri. Sama Sasuke juga, _for your information_. Kau buat sarapan?"

Aku menganggukan kepalaku. "Sasori, jangan minum minuman yang ada alkoholnya lagi ya." ujarku sambil menatap tajam pada Sasori.

"He... Di tahun ini aku baru minum lagi, lagian tidak apa-apa bukan jika minum sesekali?"

"Ck, lebih baik minum minuman dari bahan herbal saja."

"Iya iya dr. Haruno. Oh ya kau harus berterima kasih sekaligus meminta maaf pada Sasuke karena dia yang mengangkatmu ke kamar loh." ujar Sasori menggoda sambil menyeringai.

"Hah? Jadi yang mengangkatku ke kamar, Sasuke? Bukan kau?" kagetku.

Sasori hanya tertawa kecil. Aduh, mau dikemanakan mukaku kalau bertemu Sasuke nanti. Malu. Berat badanku sepertinya sedang dalam angka yang tidak kuharapkan, aku bukanlah wanita yang rajin berolah raga tapi gemar menghabiskan uang hanya untuk camilan. Ucapan terima kasih dan maafku akan kusampaikan lewat LINE saja. Lebih baik aku menyelesaikan masakanku dan segera pergi ke kampus.

"Sakura, sarapan bareng kan? Sasuke sebenarnya sudah kuajak juga biar tambah akrab hahaha tapi dia ada _meeting_ , ah dengan temanmu juga katanya kalau tidak salah Naruto, kalau kau mau tau." ujar Sasori yang baru selesai mandi dan kemudian membantuku menaruh alat-alat makan di meja makan.

"Kemarin Sasuke bilang apa? Malu nih kalau ketemu."

"Santai aja kali. Dia gak bilang macam-macam kok lagian kamunya langsung pulas gitu. Sasuke juga langsung balik sih katanya mau nyiapin buat _meeting_ hari ini."

Kami akhirnya memakan sarapan kami. Selain nasi goreng dan telur mata sapi, sarapan kali ini ditemani juga oleh jus strawberry dan pisang. Sasori lebih memilih kopi hitam sebagai teman sarapannya. Setelah sarapan aku meninggalkan Sasori untuk segera pergi ke kampus menggunakan bus. Barang-barangku sebagian kutinggal di apartemen Sasori.

.

.

Setelah menyelesaikan urusanku di kampus, aku pergi makan siang di kantin kampus sebelum ke Rumah Sakit. Tak lupa membeli kopi instan kemasan sebagai amunisi untuk nanti malam, hanya untuk jaga-jaga saja. Aku sudah mengerimkan ucapan terima kasihku dan permohonan maaf juga—karena telah merepotkan—pada Sasuke namun sejak tadi pagi belum dibalas bahkan dibaca saja belum, mungkin dia sibuk. Oh Sasuke membalasnya, panjang umur sekali.

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

Ya tak masalah, selain pria bertanggung jawab aku termasuk pria yg kuat haha

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

Aku gak tau kalau kau lemah sm alkohol jd maaf jg krn aku duluan yg menawarimu duluan pdhl Sasori memang sengaja tdk membuatkan utkmu

 **Haruno Sakura**

Kadar alkohol yg Sasori campurkan pd minuman kmrn itu cukup tinggi, kalau kadarnya kecil dan jmlnya sdkt aku msh bisa mentolerir tp tdk terima ksh aku memang tdk terlalu suka minuman beralkohol

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

Kau sdh di RS? Sdh makan siang?

 **Haruno Sakura**

Blm, ini lg di kantin kampus sdg makan siang. Kau sendiri?

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

Kami baru mau pergi cari makan

 **Haruno Sakura**

Kami? Kau bersama Naruto? Sasori td bilang kau meeting sm Naruto jg

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

WEEEEYY HALO SAKURA, AKRAB NIH KYNYA SM SASUKEEE

Duh ini pasti Naruto yang memegang ponsel Sasuke. Bisa berisik nih kalau dia sampai baca percakapan-percakapan kami sebelumnya. Tapi tidak salah kan kalau teman saling berkirim pesan?

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

Sepertinya ada yg iri dgn keakraban kita, Sakura

Aku hampir saja tersedak dengan makananku sendiri. Jadi perkembangan hubungan pertemanan kami selama beberapa hari ini sudah dikategorikan akrab oleh Sasuke sendiri. Baru beberapa hari loh, tapi aku tidak bisa menyangkalnya juga. Dengan sikap Sasuke yang sangat bersahabat, aku merasa sangat akrab dengannya walaupun di sudut hatiku aku ingin lebih sekedar akrab. Aku tidak akan pernah menyangka memoriku terhadap cinta monyetku membuatku berharap dia akan menjadi pendampingku di pelaminan sahabatku—teman buat kondangan kalau-kalau kata terakhir terlewat dibaca dan salah baca jadi pendamping di pelaminan—dan semesta seolah mendukung pertemuan kembali kami—ya walaupun sepertinya aku benar-benar akan pergi dengan Sasori—dan membuat aku menjadi lebih mengenalnya. Aku merasa Sasuke benar-benar menjadi temanku tapi aku tetap merasa bahwa aku tidak tau banyak tentang Sasuke. Mungkin dengan keakraban kami yang sekarang, aku akan mengetahui lebih banyak tentang Sasuke—termasuk apakah setiap teman wanitanya mendapat perlakuan yang sama sepertiku. Itu sangat penting, karena batinku berdoa semoga jawabannya adalah tidak.

 **Haruno Sakura**

Hahaha. Kalau begitu selamat menikmati makan siangnya ya. Aku hrs segera menyelesaikan makanku, biar gak telat ke RS. Salam utk si berisik Naruto. Nanti kita ngobrol lg ;)

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

Hn. Kau jgn terlalu byk minum kopi dan semoga jaga malammu nanti menyenangkan ;)

Oh sepertinya aku tak perlu bilang bahwa aku sudah membeli banyak sekali kemasan kopi instan. Mungkin aku perlu membeli juga camilan makanan pedas supaya membuatku terjaga nanti malam.

.

.

Aku baru pulang ke rumah pukul 8 pagi. Aku lebih baik sarapan terlebih dahulu kemudian mandi sebelum memutuskan untuk beristirahat di kamar—mungkin tidur 2-3 jam. Aku akan kembali ke RS setelah makan siang. Kurasa aku akan membawa mobil saja karena jika menggunakan bus dari rumah akan menghabiskan waktu di jalan.

Aku memang belum memeriksa pesan-pesan LINE yang masuk pada ponselku. Aku tau jumlah yang masuk sangatlah banyak tapi karena berasal dari grup jadi aku tak sebegitu mendesak untuk dibuka. Hanya pesan-pesan yang personal dan penting yang kubaca—dan kubalas jika memang harus dibalas—seperti pesan Sasuke yang bertanya kapan pulang, pesan Ino yang mengirimiku desain gaun _bridesmaid_ , atau pesan dokter koas yang bertanya-tanya kasus. Dalam posisiku yang tiduran di tempt tidur kamar, aku mulai membuka keramaian yang ada di grup. Wah grup "bocah Konoha hore" ramai sejak kemarin siang—tapi sekarang sedang sepi. Aku mulai membaca percakapan yang ada walaupun mataku sebenarnya cukup lelah. Ibu jariku terus menggeser layar ponselku ke bawah dan rasanya aku ingin sekali berteriak. Seketika saja rasa lelahku menghilang digantikan oleh rasa malu dan keadaan jantung yang berdetak tidak karuan.

 **Uzumaki Naruto**

Selamat siang semua, sy sbg teman yg baik ingin memberi kabar menyenangkan pd kalian semua

 **Yamanaka Ino**

Berisik sih ganggu istirahat makan siang aja

 **Uzumaki Naruto**

Nyesel loh kalau gak mau tau

 **Inuzuka Kiba**

Apaan sih?

 **Uzumaki Naruto**

Cek _home_ LINE Sasuke gaes, buruan mumpung empunya lg gak pegang ponsel. Zibuk makanannya dan bakal zibuk sm laptopnya

 **Inuzuka Kiba**

Pamer _profile picture_ yg ganteng? Ya emg ganteng sih doi tp gak deh makasih gak niat sm pria ganteng

 **Yamanaka Ino**

WAAAAAAAAAAAAA ADA YG TANCAP GAS NEEEH

 **Ten-Ten**

WAAAAAAAAAAAAA ADA YG TANCAP GAS NEEEH (2)

 **Hyuuga Hinata**

WAAAAAAAAAAAAA ADA YG TANCAP GAS NEEEH (3)

 **Nara Shikamaru**

WAAAAAAAAAAAAA ADA YG TANCAP GAS NEEEH (4)

 **Uzumaki Naruto**

WAAAAAAAAAAAAA ADA YG TANCAP GAS NEEEH (5)

 **Rock Lee**

Hah tancap gas apaan? Itu jelas Sasuke lg gendong Sakura. EH KOK BISA SIH?

 **Inuzuka Kiba**

WAAAAAAAAAAAAA ADA YG TANCAP GAS NEEEH (6)

 **Inuzuka Kiba**

MANTAAAP SAS

 **Inuzuka Kiba**

Jd ini lanjutan _dinner_ bareng waktu itu? Wih dari makan bisa tak gendong kemana-mana yah tsadeeeest

 **Hyuuga Neji**

Hebat juga kau Uchiha

 **Akamichi Chouji**

Mau juga dinner sama Sasuke udh gratisan eh berlanjut bisa digendong

 **Uzumaki Naruto**

Sadar sm badan oy lagian ngapain si Sasuke gendong orang kalau bkn Sakura

 **Inuzuka Kiba**

EAAAAAAA AHZEEEK

 **Yamanaka Ino**

Sakura mana nih?

 **Hyuuga Hinata**

Sibuk kynya habis jadwalnya siang di RS. Tau dari Naruto.

 **Uzumaki Naruto**

Naruto tau dari Sasuke

 **Ten-Ten**

EAAAAAAA AHZEEEK (2)

 **Nara Shikamaru**

Akrab nih ceritanya

 **Yamanaka Ino**

Akrab bgt sampe bisa gendongan gitu ;)

 **Rock Lee**

Yaaaah beneran akrab?

 **Aburame Shino**

 _Dinner_ pembawa berkah. Semesta mendukung. Selamat Sasuke

 **Inuzuka Kiba**

Wih samapai Shino yg jarang komen aja ikutan komen

 **Yamanaka Ino**

Aduh ini kynya hbs aku sm Sai bs bakal ada yg nyusul nih

 **Inuzuka Kiba**

Selamat Sasuke

 **Aburame Shino**

Selamat Sasuke (2)

 **Uzumaki Naruto**

Selamat Sasuke (3)

 **Ten-Ten**

Selamat Sasuke (4)

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

Apa yg perlu diselamati?

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

Pantas saja bknnya fokus pd presentasi malah pinjam ponselku trs sibuk sm ponselnya, dasar Naruto. Hinata marahi pacarmu kau yg bs menjinakan dia

 **Inuzuka Kiba**

Kalau Tuan Uchiha Sasuke siapa yg bisa menjinakan? dr. Haruno Sakura kah?

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

Memang apa masalahnya kalau aku dekat dgn Sakura. Kalian mau dekat dgnku jg?

 **Yamanaka Ino**

MAUUUU tp aku gak sanggup hrs jd Sakura :')

 **Ten-Ten**

Inget kali udh py Sai

 **Hyuuga Hinata**

Inget kali udh py Sai (2)

 **Rock Lee**

Kok bs sih dkt sm Sakura? :''''( bagi ilmunya dong

 **Uzumaki Naruto**

Hrs ganteng ky Sasuke

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

Sakura bkn tipe wanita seperti itu

 **Inuzuka Kiba**

Ih anjir kzl jg ya sadar jadi orang ganteng

 **Yamanaka Ino**

Aaaaaw Sakuranya dibelain :3

 **Hyuuga Hinata**

Aaaaaw Sakuranya dibelain :3 (2)

 **Ten-Ten**

Aaaaaw Sakuranya dibelain :3 (3)

Sudah? Percakapan mereka berhenti begini saja? Astaga foto apa yang Sasuke gunakan sebenarnya—Naruto lebih tepatnya karena menurut percakapan Naruto meminjam ponsel Sasuke dan kemungkinan dia yang mengganti _profile picture_ nya. Foto dia yang sedang menggendongku? Oh sialan pasti ini kerjaan Sasori yang memfotonya. Tapi kenapa Sasori mesti mengirim foto itu pada Sasuke. Aku langsung mengecek _home_ Sasuke dan tidak mendapati dia sedang memakai foto tersebut, malah fotonya yang sedang menggendong Sen. Aku langsung mengirim pesan pada Sasuke.

 **Haruno Sakura**

Sasuke

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

Knp Sakura? Kau tdk istirahat? Bknnya br plg dr RS?

 _Wah cepat juga dia balasnya. Apa dia tidak sibuk memangnya._

 **Haruno Sakura**

Baru sempat baca berisiknya grup :'(

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

Emang berisik bgt mereka, kok kita py teman berisik gitu ya :'(

 **Haruno Sakura**

Ribut foto apa sih? Kerjaan Sasori ya pasti itu... maaf :'( Udh hrs ngangkat aku yg berat trs jd diberisikin gara2 foto kerjaan Sasori :'(

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

Hahaha. Lain kali mending kita foto berdua posisinya yg bagusan dikit. _Weekend_ ini yuk kita foto-foto, sekalian sm Yuki dan Sen deh

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

Tempatnya di taman kota aja sekalian piknik. Kak Itachi kayanya ngerjain aku buat jd _babysitter_ lg, temenin ya

Loh kenapa jadi berakhir seperti ini. Ya Tuhan lindungilah hamba-Mu ini dari kelakuan pria seperti Uchiha Sasuke. Hamba hanya seorang wanita yang suka sama yang jelas-jelas saja tidak seperti ajakan Sasuke yang gak jelas, mau mengajak foto apa menyuruh jadi _babysitter_.

.

.

.

Hai terima kasih banyak yaaa sudah membaca lanjutan ff ini. Semoga chapter ini menghibur ya. Chapter ini ramai sm berisiknya grup line. Maklumi juga Sasuke yg tancap gas sm hubungannya dengan Sakura. Gimana pendapat kalian sama chapter ini? Tinggalkan jejaknya yaa kalau sempat ;)

Lots of love

J.


	11. Chapter 10: Go Public?

.

.

.

* * *

Pada suatu pagi di hari Minggu, aku yang tidak biasa untuk lari pagi memutuskan untuk lari pagi di sekitar komplek rumah. Ino sudah ribut menperingati kami—aku,Hinata, dan juga Tenten—untuk menjaga ukuran tubuh kami, takutnya gaun _bridesmaid_ yang sudah diukur jadi tidak cukup. Saat giliran jaga malam aku memakan asupan makanan manis lebih banyak makanya pagi-pagi begini aku sudah rajin keliling komplek.

Sebenarnya aku melakukan lari pagi juga untuk mengobati sedikit—sangat sedikit—kekecewaanku karena ajakan Sasuke untuk menjadi _babysitter_ keponakannya menjadi tidak berlaku. Sejak kemarin Yuki terkena flu dan badannya agak demam sehingga dia tidak bisa ke Konoha. Tentu saja aku sebagai dokter yang sedang meneruskan pendidikannya dalam bidang spesialis anak sangat khawatir pada Yuki. Aku banyak bertanya pada Sasuke mengenai kondisi Yuki—suhu tubuhnya berapa, apa sudah periksa ke dokter, dikasih obat apa, dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan lainnya yang membuat Sasuke bercanda menyuruhku untuk pergi ke Oto untuk memeriksa langsung keadaan Yuki. Jadi kusimpulkan saja tidak ada alasan untukku menghabiskan Minggu pagiku pergi bersama Sasuke—dan juga keponakannya.

Seitelah merasa cukup dengan kegiatan lari pagi ini aku berencana untuk berleha-leha sepanjang hari ini. Betapa terkejutnya saat melihat sebuah mobil hitam terparkir manis di depan rumah yang aku tau mobil itu adalah milik Sasuke. Bukankah hari ini tidak jadi? Ya dia memang tidak bilang sih hanya mengabari tentang keadaan Yuki jadi kusimpalkan sendiri saja.

"Nih Sakura baru beres lari pagi. Tumben loh biasanya dia jarang lari pagi gini." ujar Ayahku yang seolah menyambut kedatanganku sehabis lari—yang sebenarnya beliau ini seperti mengabari kehadiranku pada Sasuke.

"Eh Sasuke? Ngapain?" tanyaku pada Sasuke setelah melempari tatapan mengeluh pada Ayah.

Oh ya ampun aku semakin menyadari bahwa Sasuke itu sangat _good looking_ ditambah dengan kemeja slim fit berwarna biru tua yang lengannya digulung sampai siku dan celana jeans membuatnya semakin menarik di mataku. Jangan lupakan jam tangan digitalnya yang dia kenakan di tangan kirinya menambah kesan _sangat tipeku._

"Bertamu lah sekalian katanya mau ngajak kamu keluar sayang." Jawab Ibuku dengan nada yang dimanis-maniskan.

Hey ini kenapa malah Ibu yang menjawab. Aku melihat Sasuke hanya tersenyum saja padaku sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

"Boleh kan Om Tante?" tanya Sasuke pada orang tuaku.

"Boleh aja asal Sakuranya nanti dipulangin lagi haha." jawab Ayahku sambil tertawa dan Ibu hanya tersenyum sambil menatapku.

"Kok baru mampir kesini sih nak Sasuke? Terakhir kita ketemu kapan ya? 2 bulan yang lalu apa 3 bulan yang lalu? Waktu itu belum ada rencana ke Konoha ya?" tanya Ayah pada Sasuke.

 _Loh jadi sebelum ini mereka pernah bertemu? Kapan? Dimana? Kok bisa?_

"2 bulan lebih dikit Om. Iya waktu itu rencananya yang ditugaskan ke Konoha orang lain tapi akhirnya saya yang dapat tanggung jawabnya." jawab Sasuke lancar.

"Sakura jangan diam berdiri saja begitu, sana cepat mandi nanti malah kelamaan jadinya nak Sasuke nungguin kamunya." ujar Ibuku menghentikan rasa penasaranku.

Aku langsung permisi meninggalkan mereka dan langsung melesat mandi dan bersiap. Rasa penasaranku belum hilang dan lidahku gatal sekali ingin langsung bertanya banyak hal pada Sasuke.

Butuh sekitar 1 jam sebelum akhirnya keluar dari kamar dan langsung ke ruang tamu. Aku terlalu lama memilih pakaian yang kugunakan—pada akhirnya blouse biru muda dan celana jeans model 7/8 yang kupilih.

"Duh samaan banget bajunya sama Sasuke?" tanya Ibuku sambil agak berbisik namun nada menggoda tak hilang dari intonasinya.

Ya ampun benar deh aku tidak berniat seperti itu, mana sempat aku berpikir untuk me _matching_ kan sama yang Sasuke kenakan yang ada bingung dan panik mau pakai apa. Ini murni ketidaksengajaan. Apa ganti saja ya? Aduh tapi nanti bingung lagi mau pakai apa, makin lama Sasuke menunggu, semakin tidak enak hati aku padanya.

"Ih Ibu... Apaan sih..." jawabku.

"Lah memang sama-sama biru kan. Ya udah sana samperin Sasukenya. Senang deh Ibu, anak perempuan Ibu yang cantik ini ada yang ngapelin hari Minggu. Mana yang ngapelinnya sejenis Sasuke gitu."

"Ini teman ngajak keluar kali Bu ini, gak ada kerjaan dia libur gini terus temannya disini sedikit."

"Temen jadi demen. Ibu sih senang aja kalau nanti Ibu dapat menantu kaya dia." Ibu menjawab sambil mengedipkan matanya. Kelilipan nih pasti.

.

.

Sasuke mengemudikan mobilnya dengan mata yang fokus pada jalan. Karena aku tidak tahan lagi menahan penasaran akhirnya aku bertanya duluan pada Sasuke.

"Jadi... kok bisa udah ketemu duluan sama Ayah?" tanyaku penasaran pada Sasuke.

"Hm... Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu jelas ingat tapi waktu itu aku sedang memeriksa daftar tamu yang menginap di Hotel Uchiha—di Oto—dan melihat nama Haruno. Lalu dengan dukungan semesta akhirnya aku tau ternyata tamuku itu ternyata memang ayah dari seorang Haruno Sakura."

"Iya sih Ayah pernah dinas ke Oto terus bilang waktu disana menginap di hotel bagus, tumbenan gitu. Em... dukungan semesta itu seperti apa memang?"

"Hahaha pokoknya penuh ketidak sengajaan bahkan terlalu klise, mungkin kau tidak akan percaya. Tenang saja, Ayahmu gak cerita aneh-aneh."

"Masa sih...?"

"Eh kita mau kemana ini? Aku nyetir tapi gak tau mau kemana sebenarnya."

"Lah yang tiba-tiba udah muncul di rumah ngajak pergi siapa?"

"Kan kita memang mau piknik rencananya"

"Kukira gak jadi karena Yuki sakit. Lagian gak nyiapin apa-apa buat piknik. Apa ke taman aja sekedar lihat-lihat?"

"Boleh aja sih tapi laper nih, tadi pagi cuma minum jus tomat terus nungguin ada yang lama gitu jadi bikin laper."

"Yha maaf deh kalau lama. Jadi kita _brunch_ nih? Tadi gak sempat sarapan juga sih. Mau dimana?"

"Jangan tempat yang terlalu ramai, tempat yang bagusan tapi gak mahal-mahal juga."

"Magnolia yuk, tempatnya lucu, biasanya kalau kesana makan cantik sama teman-teman SMA."

"Hey, aku seorang pria."

"Hahaha iya iya, tapi beneran deh makanan sama minumannya lumayan enak terus standar harganya."

"Ya udah, sekalian kita jadi foto aja kalau tempatnya memang beneran lucu."

"Foto?"

"Ada kamera instax di tasku sayang kalau tidak dipakai, ini jalannya udah bener kearah sini kan?"

"Oh... Iya udah tinggal lurus aja bentar lagi juga nyampe ini."

.

.

Kami memilih di tempat outdoor. Tempatnya memang tidak terlalu ramai, sepertinya jam nanggung buat makan juga sih. Aku memesan _pancake_ dengan sirup _maple_ dan juga _smoothies_ stroberi-pisang, sedangkan Sasuke memesan waffle keju dan jus tomat—gak ngerti kenapa doyan banget sama tomat.

"Interor dalamnya vintage gitu ya? Menarik sih." ujar Sasuke.

"Lucu kan? Kubilang juga apa. Pelayanannya juga gak begitu mengecewakan, mana _waiter_ nya mudan dan tampan, _waitress_ nya juga cantik-cantik."

"Matanya masih suka belanja ya?"

"Ya sebelum ada yang ngikat, kenapa engga?"

Obrolan kami berlanjut mengenai interior tempat ini dan hal-hal random seperti biasa sebelum akhirnya pesanan kami datang. Saat mulai makan tidak banyak pembicaraan yang kami lakukan, hanya sedikit membahas kembali kelakuan teman-teman grup bocah Konoha hore yang membuatku sedikit malu dan kesal. Aku yang kebanyakan berbicaranya sih—sedikit marah dan mengeluh tepatnya—dan Sasuke hanya mendengar saja sambil tertawa-tawa.

"Sakura memangnya kapan targetmu menikah? Siapa tau benar saja apa kata Ino tiba-tiba kau menyusul." pertanyaan dan pernyataan Sasuke ini membuatku terkejut dan heran sekaligus. _Menyusul sama kamu sih... aih jangan baper Sakura._

"Eh? Hm... waktu kuliah sih maunya nikah pas umur 25, tapi ya sekarang udah 25 aja belum ketemu jodohnya."

"Jodoh tuh dicari kalau kata Mamaku dan Kak Itachi."

"Ya ngomong sih gampang. Kamu sendiri? Ck, pria sih enak mau nikah umur 35 juga gak jadi masalah."

"Kalau udah usaha mencari dan dapat terus siap sih, buat apa nunggu." jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum. Ini maksudnya senyum apa coba? Matanya sambil menatapku seolah-olah sedang menyelam mencoba membaca pikiranku. Kalau ketauan aku berharap gimana ini.

"Keluarkan kamera instaxmu, mending fotoin aku." ujarku berusaha menutupi kegugupanku karena jawaban dan tatapan Sasuke tadi.

Sasuke mengeluarkan kamera dari tasnya kemudian aku mulai berpose—pose hanya tersenyum saja—di depan kamera. Sasuke kemudian mulai membidik ke arahku dan memberikan aba-aba sebelum mulai mengambil gambarku.

"Nih, tunggu sebentar gambarnya belum terlihat semua," ujar Sasuke sambil menyerahkan cetakan fotonya padaku, "gantian Sakura." lanjutnya kemudian menyerahkan kameranya padaku.

"Kukira kau tidak mau difoto," balasku sambil mulai gantian mengambil fotonya, "senyum Sasuke jangan kaku begitu." protesku.

Hasil cetakan kedua foto kami untungnya tidak gagal dan cukup memuaskan. Sasuke terlihat seperti mencari pelayan terdekat. Kemudian salah seorang pelayan wanita menghampiri kami dan sepertinya dia bisa membaca apa yang Sasuke mau—dia menawari kami untuk difoto bersama. Sasuke yang asalnya duduk berhadapan denganku berpindah posisi dan menarik kursinya agar posisi kami menjadi bersebelahan. Bahu dan lengan kami saling bersentuhan dan kepala Sasuke sepertinya agak miring ke arahku.

Aku tidak tau keadaan warna mukaku sekarang karena pelayan wanita itu terlihat senyum-senyum—entah karena Sasuke atau melihat warna mukaku. Setelah hasil cetakan foto akhirnya di tangan Sasuke—ada 2 cetakan—Sasuke mengucapkan terima kasih pada pelayan tersebut dan aku pun mengucapkan terima kasih juga. Sasuke menyodorkan kedua foto tersebut padaku dan menyuruhku untuk memilih salah satu. Aku mengambil foto dengan aku yang tersenyum kelihatan gigi.

Setelah itu Sasuke membayar tagihan makan kami dan kami memutuskan untuk menonton ke bioskop—kalau ke taman sudah agak siang dan panas. Kami tidak tau mau menonton apa dan baru akan memutuskan setelah melihat jadwal film apa saja yang akan diputar di bioskop. Akhirnya kami memutuskan menonton film dengan _genre_ drama dengan sedikit bumbu crime. Aku tidak masalah dengan genre apa yang akan kutonton, _asal dengan siapa nontonnya_ —aku bercanda yang benar adalah asal plotnya menarik.

Menjelang sore kami memutuskan untuk sekedar berkeliling di Konoha—mampir ke alun-alun kota hanya untuk berfoto juga membeli jajanan, ke taman hanya untuk duduk di bawah pohon—dan memutuskan untuk ke rumah makan yang menyediakan daging steak karena kami sudah kelaparan lagi—ini usulan Sasuke dan Sasuke bersikeras untuk traktirannya lagi walaupun aku sudah menawarinya agar membayar masing-masing saja.

Aku diantarkan pulang oleh Sasuke sekitar pukul 7 malam. Ibuku mengundang Sasuke untuk masuk terlebih dahulu dan Sasuke tidak menolaknya. Secangkir teh hangat dan obrolan ringan antara Sasuke dan Ayah tercipta begitu akrab. Sasuke ini sepertinya memang bisa cepat akrab, obrolannya selalu nyambung—waktu pertama kenal Sasori aja seperti sudah kenal lama kan. Sedangkan aku sibuk ditanyai oleh Ibu tentang apa saja yang dilakukan bersama Sasuke seharian ini. Aku menjawab pertanyaan Ibu apa adanya saja lagian tidak perlu ada yang ditutupi kalau sama Ibu. Ibu sih mendengar jawabanku hanya senyumsenyum saja sambil tetap menggoda _cie bisa nih sebelum residenmu selesai punya suami._ Aku sih diam saja tidak mau menanggapi Ibu tapi mari di-amin-kan saja seperti biasa.

.

.

Malam itu Sasuke mengupload suatu foto ke instagram pribadinya. Instagramnya itu dia _private_ alias dikunci jadi tidak sembarang orang bisa lihat-lihat. _Followers_ nya pun hanya teman terdekatnya saja dan keluarganya. Sebuah pesan LINE masuk di ponselnya seketika menghentikan kegiatan Sasuke yang sedang memperhatikan suatu cetakan foto yang dihasilkan tadi siang.

 **Uzumaki Naruto**

Mantap nih hasil tancap gas akhirnya _go public_?

 **Uzumaki Naruto**

Gak ada sangkal-sangkal lagi? Udah resmi nih ceritanya? Duh unyunya sampai py foto instax berdua, tp masih tsadeest yg gendong sih

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

Menurutmu?

 **Uzumaki Naruto**

Ya elah malah balik nanya, bebas lah orang ganteng mah yah

 **Uzumaki Naruto**

 _Dinner_ lagi dong kita sekalian syukuran gitu

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

Syukuran apa?

 **Uzumaki Naruto**

W KOMPORIN LG NEEH DI GRUP BIAR TAU RASA

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

Rasa apa? Rasa yg ada?

 **Uzumaki Naruto**

ANJENG SANA BILANGNYA KE SAKURA LAH

.

.

.

* * *

Yak akhirnyaaa terima kasih sudah membaca lanjutannya semoga terhiburya. Oh ya sy ingatkan lg karakter Sasuke ini gak _cool_ jaim tsundere berlebih yak, kan dari awal juga sudah terlihat kalau dia ini penuh akal dan modus lalu sebenarnya dia pandai bersosialisasi cuma dia sibuk aja makanya jarang mejeng di grup—karena males juga sebenarnya—terus bisa cepet akrab, memang sangat keluar jalur alias OOC. Bagaimana tanggapannya? Tinggalkan jejak kalau sempat ya ;)

Lots of Love

J.


	12. Chapter 11: Go Public

.

.

.

* * *

Sudah beberapa hari ini—tepatnya 3 hari—sejak _kencan sehari_ ku dengan Sasuke, tidak ada pertemuan diantara kami. Tidak ada kebetulan bertemu di Rumah Sakit atau kunjungan dadakannya di depan rumah. Dia masing sering mengirimiku pesan di LINE hanya untuk sekedar menanyakan kabarku atau jadwalku. Tidak ada ajakan makan bersama. Bukan kecewa, tapi aku tau Sasuke sedang sibuk—dia bilang sendiri dan dia meminta maaf untuk hal tersebut. Sebenarnya aku tidak menangkap maksud maaf Sasuke. Maaf karena dia sibuk? Ya dia sibuk juga karena harus memenuhi tanggung jawabnya kan?

Menurut Sasuke, proyek hotelnya ini sebenarnya sudah dirancang sejak tahun lalu hanya saja pembangunannya baru berjalan selama sekitar 5 bulan ini. Mungkin akan selesai akhir tahun ini dan bisa langsung beroperasi kalau tidak ada alasan keterlambatan. Maka dari itu dia sedang sibuk-sibuknya mengurusi masalah tetek bengek permanajemenan hotelnya—termasuk perekrutan pegawai. Aku jadi ingat saat Hinata banyak menghabiskan _weekend_ nya dengan aku atau Ino saat Naruto sedang sibuk-sibuknya mengerjakan rancangan gambar sebuah hotel berbintang yang ternyata hotel itu adalah Hotel Uchiha. Di saat hari penting bagi Naruto untuk mempresentasikan hasil gambarnya, ternyata Naruto melakukannya di hadapan Sasuke. Nah sekarang gantian, Naruto sudah tidak terlalu sibuk dengan proyek hotel dan Sasuke yang menjadi sangat super sibuk.

"Sakura, kita jadi makan siang bersama?" dr. Utakata menghampiri mejaku, "Kotetsu dan Izumo juga ikut." lanjutnya.

"dr. Hagane dan dr. Kamizuki? Hoo jadi siapa diantara mereka yang berniat pada Kak Shizune? Apa jangan-jangan keduanya." tanyaku penasaran.

"Keduanya, mungkin? Tapi aku tidak yakin keduanya bisa menyaingi Genma."

Kami—aku dan Utakata—berjalan menuju kantin dan mulai mengantri makanan. Ternyata Kak Shizune sudah duluan mengambil dan sudah menempati meja bersama dr. Hagane dan dr. Kamizuki. Ketiga pria ini adalah senior residen spesialis bedah anak.

Kami menempati posisi di tengah kantin dan memancing banyak perhatian—tentunya karena keberadaan si dokter tampan, Utakata. Disela-sela makan, kami hanya mengobrol seputar keadaan Rumah Sakit dan membicarakan pasien-pasien. Dua pria mencoba mencuri perhatian Kak Shizune dan satunya lagi berhasil mencuri perhatian sekitar. Banyak sekali orang yang mondar-mandir hanya untuk mencuri dengar pembicaraan kami atau sekedar tersenyum—tentunya kami balas tersenyum. Mungkin yang memberikan senyum—para perawat khususnya—ini sebenarnya hanya berniat memberikan kepada tiga pria yang sedang makan bersama denganku ini.

Ponselku berbunyi menandakan ada pesan yang masuk. Naruto? Tidak biasanya.

 **Uzumaki Naruto**

Sasuke sdg bersamamu?

 **Haruno Sakura**

Tdk. Knp kau berasumsi dia sdg bersamaku?

 **Uzumaki Naruto**

Krn kau sgt akrab dengannya *duh sedih nih kalah akrab*, siapa tau dia sdg bersamamu utk makan siang dan tdk mau diganggu.

 **Haruno Sakura**

Alasan yg konyol. Udh coba telp?

 **Uzumaki Naruto**

Udh, gak aktif. Nanti kalau dia menghubungimu beri tau dia kalau aku mencoba menghubunginya berkali-kali tp tdk bs dan suruh dia menghubungiku segera. Tq Sakura!

 **Haruno Sakura**

Ok

Sasuke memang belum menghubungiku. Sesekali biasanya saat jam istirahat siang dia bercanda menagih kapan aku membuatkannya bekal makan siang lagi yang ujung-ujungnya menanyakan apakah aku sudah makan atau belum. Aku bukan anak kecil yang harus selalu diingatkan untuk makan. Sikap Sasuke ini sebenarnya sebelas dua belas dengan Sasori, pantas saja mereka akrab. Oh ngomong-ngomong tentang Sasori, dia sekarang sedang sibuk di studio—yang masih satu gedung dengan galerinya. Aku merasa keberadaan Sasori di Konoha tidak jauh berbeda saat dia berada di Suna—jarang bertemu. Yah Sasori masih rajin mengirimiku pesan-pesan LINE walaupun isinya suka protektif dan usil ala kakak laki-laki sih. Terakhir pesan yang dia kirimkan adalah info tentang Sasuke.

Entah aku harus berterima kasih atau kesal karena ucapan Sasori yang berujung menggodaku dan berakhir membuatku jadi bingung. Uchiha Sasuke masih berstatus _single_. Tidak ada gosip juga yang mengatakan bahwa dia sedang dekat dengan wanita manapun—kecuali aku kalau kata Sasori. Tidak ada gosip bahwa Uchiha Sasuke akan dijodohkan dengan anak dari koleganya. Mantan terakhirnya adalah teman kuliahnya dan sekarang sudah menikah. Semua info yang didapat dari Sasori katanya berasal dari sumber yang terpercaya dan dijamin akurat. Jadi Sasori bertanya, " _Nah Sakura coba pikirkan apa yang Sasuke mau darimu dilihat dari hubungan kalian sekarang, jangan samakan dengan pemikiranmu yang hanya mau menjadikan Sasuke sebagai teman kondanganmu. Aku hanya sedang berusaha mengantarmu untuk menjemput jodohmu hahaha."_

Duh, Sasuke berharap menjadi teman akrab kan? Aku hanya bersikap realistis saja. Lagipula jika Tuhan memang punya rencana ya jalani saja dulu yang ada. Dinikmati saja perlakuan-perlakuan Sasuke yang dia berikan, baper sedikit biasa.

"Sakura? Kau makan apa ngelamun?" pertanyaan Kak Shizune menyadarkanku.

"Eh? Tadi habis bales LINE teman sih terus jadi kepikiran sesuatu." jawabku sambil nyegir.

"Sesuatunya itu orang ya? Berjenis kelamin pria kalau kutebak." sambung Utakata.

Keempat pasang mata itu seolah-olah langsung berfokus padaku, aku hanya menaikan bahuku dan menurunkannya kembali sambil tersenyum seolah-olah melemparkan kesan misterius. Gayamu Sakura, padahal tepat sasaran kan tebakannya.

.

.

Pukul 8 malam aku sudah di rumah. Tidak ada visite malam. Tidak ada acara makan malam karena sedang meminimalisir kemungkinan pembengkakan badan. Namun aku tetap ikut duduk di meja makan saat makan malam untuk sekedar mengobrol dengan Ayah Ibu. Oh aku akhirnya bertanya pada Ayah bagaimana bisa bertemu Sasuke sebelumnya. Kata Ayah, sewaktu dinas ke Oto, kantor Ayah dan kantor cabang Oto melakukan pertemuan di Hotel Uchiha Oto. Atasan Ayah kebetulan kenal dengan dengan direktur _sales_ dan _marketing_ nya—yang ternyata adalah Sasuke—sehingga memudahkan untuk menggunakan fasilitas _meeting room_ di hotel tersebut. Ayah dikenalkan kepada Sasuke oleh atasannya—Ayah dekat dengan atasannya itu—Sasuke langsung bertanya pada Ayah apakah Ayah memiliki kekerabatan dengan Haruno Sakura. Tentu saja Ayah dengan bangganya bilang _oh itu sih anak saya._ Sasuke kembali memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai teman semasa sekolah dasarku dan Ayah langsung begitu saja mengingatnya karena Sasuke ini selalu juara pertama saat sekolah dasar.

Kata Ayah, Sasuke menanyakan kabarku. Ayah dan Sasuke memang tidak mengobrol banyak tapi Ayah langsung suka begitu saja dengan Sasuke—ramah anaknya mana makin besar makin pintar begitu, pantas saja masih muda sudah sukses kata Ayah. Aku hanya menganggukan kepalaku saja mengenai cerita Ayah. Eh tapi berarti Sasuke ingat ya kalau punya teman SD yang namanya Haruno Sakura. Pasti ingat sih kayanya, kami kan sama-sama selalu masuk peringkat 5 besar dan nama kami selalu dipanggil bersamaan kalau sedang ambil nilai rapor—selain aku yang selalu ketauan kalau sedang mengamatinya.

Aku yang sedang membaca jurnal di kamarku tiba-tiba dikejutkan oleh ponselku yang berbunyi menandakan ada _video call_ yang masuk.

" _Sakura? Apa aku mengganggu?"_

"Kalau kubilang tidak juga sebenarnya tidak benar juga. Tapi santai aja sih, ini jg cuma baca-baca jurnal. Kok tumben _video call_?"

" _Yuki yang minta."_

"Eh? Lagi di Oto?"

" _Iya, ada urusan yang membuatku harus pulang. Tadi ambil flight siang jam 11.50"_

"Oh pantesan kata Naruto gak bisa dihubungin. Tadi siang Naruto menghubungimu tapi tidak bisa jadi dia bertanya padaku."

" _Ah, ya tadi dia sudah menghubungiku."_

" _Om Sasuke pinjem ponselnyaaa mau liat Tante dokter."_

Seperti suara anak perempuan, pasti itu Yuki. Suara Yuki terdengar begitu manis. Terlihat Yuki langsung menempati posisi di sebelah Sasuke. Dia melambai-lambaikan tangannya seolah-olah mencari perhatianku. Kulihat Sasuke menggerakan tangannya untuk mengajak Sen bergabung. Sen langsung mengambil posisi di tengah—dipangku Sasuke sebenarnya.

" _Tanteee halooo maafin pas Minggu kita gak jadi piknik soalnya Yuki sakit."_

"Halo sayang. Iya gak apa-apa lain kali deh yuk. Kapan Yuki sama Sen main ke Konoha lagi?"

" _Ih Tante dong sini yang main ke Oto."_

" _Ante sini main ke Oto. Sen mau main sama Ante."_ Duh minta dicium banget ini Sen, gemay banget. Sasuke terlihat senyum-senyum saja menyadari kegemasanku pada Sen.

" _Bener sih, sini Sakura ke Oto biar bisa gemesin Yuki sama Sen."_ ujar Sasuke. Gemesin Omnya juga aku mau, eh.

" _Omaaa ikutan juga siniii, ada Tante dokter."_ Waduh ini kayaknya Yuki manggil Neneknya yang berati Ibunya Sasuke. Sasuke kemudian menjauhkan ponselnya agar Ibunya Sasuke bisa ikut masuk—muncul—dalam layar.

" _Halo Tante dokter, ini Mamanya Sasuke."_

"Halo Tante, panggil Sakura aja Tante."

" _Ih beneran ya ini Tante dokternya cantik gini ya Yuki, pantesan Omnya jadi betah di Konoha."_

"Aduh Tante masih cantikan Tante kayanya, Engga Tante, Sasukenya aja itu yang kerja mulu kayanya di Konoha."

" _Hahaha iya sih, ya udah dilanjut aja, Tante ke dapur dulu. Yuk Yuki Sen ikut Oma, Oma buatin coklat panas."_

" _Okeee. Dadah Tante dokter."_ Yuki sedikit berteriak dan kemudian mengajak Sen untuk ikut bersamanya. Aku tersenyum sambil melambaikan tanganku dengan membalas berkata dadah juga.

" _Sakura, aku tutup juga aja ya biar kamunya bisa lanjutin baca jurnal lagi."_ ujar Sasuke.

Aku menganggukan kepalaku menyetujui usulan Sasuke. Sebelum berakhir Sasuke berpesan kepadaku untuk tidak tidur terlalu malam. Aku hanya sedikit terkekeh saja dan sedikit protes untuk mengingatkan Sasuke bahwa aku bukan anak kecil lagi.

.

.

 **Uzumaki Naruto**

Gaes masa tadi w dimarahin Sasuke krn nanyain doi ke Sakura masa :"(

 **Uzumaki Naruto**

Salah siapa coba ngasih kabarnya telat

 **Hyuuga Hinata**

#PukpukNaruto

 **Yamanaka Ino**

Gak boleh ada yg akrab ke Sakura selain Sasuke

 **Inuzuka Kiba**

#PosesifSasuke

 **Yamanaka Ino**

#PosesifSasuke (2)

 **Uzumaki Naruto**

#PosesifSasuke (3)

 **Haruno Sakura**

Naruto kali yg posesif sm Sasuke

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

Naruto kali yg posesif sm Sasuke (2)

 **Uzumaki Naruto**

Uwuwuwu ada yg samaan gitu jawabannya

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

Kalian aja samaan masa kita harus beda

 **Inuzuka Kiba**

Harus beda, biar saling tarik menarik bagaikan dua kutub magnet utara dan selatan

 **Yamanaka Ino**

Apasih

 **Uzumaki Naruto**

Apasih (2)

 **Haruno Sakura**

Pd tidur sanaaaa kalian semua emangnya bsk ga kerja ata ngantor apaaa

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

Kamu jg kali Sakura, tidur sana udh dibilangin jg jgn tidur kemaleman

 **Inuzuka Kiba**

Duh elah malah ada yg pacaran di grup. Kalau mau pacaran sana japri aja kaleuz

 **Uzumaki Naruto**

Turut berbahagia atas _go public_ nya

 **Yamanaka Ino**

Turut berbahagia atas _go public_ nya (2)

 **Hyuuga Neji**

Mantap Uchiha

.

.

.

* * *

Hai, terima kasih sudah baca lanjutannya ff ini ya, semoga terhibur dan iya sy tau ini memang lbh pendek dr yg kmrn ha ha. Bagaimana tanggapannya? Tinggalkan jejaknya yaaa, siap tau jejak kalian memberikan inspirasi buat sy jd bisa bikin yg panjangan dikit hehehe.

Buat rosalie yg nanya di chapter sebelumnya, karena sy tidak bisa PM kamu jd sy jawab disini ya. Makasih yaaa udh suka ff ini dan iya chapter kemarin memang agak telat updatenya karena mesti ada yg sy urus di real life sy dan kebetulan jg lagi mandet idenya.

Makasih juga buat semua pembaca yang suka sm ff ini yaaa ;)

Lots of love

J.


	13. Chapter 12: Ten Years

.

.

.

* * *

"Ceritakan tentang pacarmu itu," ujar Temari sambil memicingkan matanya. Kenapa di Sabtu yang cerah selepas kuliah ini aku malah harus menghadapi orang macam Temari, lebih baik aku mepersiapkan diri untuk ujian.

"Aku tidak tau kau ke Konoha hanya untuk mengajakku minum kopi dan bertanya tentang pacarku. Ralat, aku belum mempunyai pacar. Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu tentang pacar barumu yang ternyata temanku," jawabku.

"Aku juga baru tau saat aku bilang padanya akan ke Konoha dan akan menemui temanku terlebih dahulu sebelum menemuinya."

"Terakhir kau curhat di _skype_ itu ternyata kita sedang membicarakan seorang Shikamaru. Astaga aku tak percaya dan kenapa kau tidak langsung bilang saja sih namanya kan tau kalau dia tinggal di Konoha."

"Aku pikir kau tidak akan mengenalinya karena Konoha sangat besar, ternyata Konoha sangat sempit. Lagian kita disini sedang membahas _priamu_ dan aku ingin kau cerita selengkap mungkin. Aku tau ada yang kau sembunyikan dari cerita terakhirmu saat kita _skype_ an."

Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang salah saat Temari mengatakan _priaku_ dan teringat kembali tentang kehebohan di grup masalah _go public_. Hey bahkan kami—aku dan Sasuke tentu saja—tidak pacaran. Aku merasa tidak mempunyai kepemilikan atas Sasuke dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Tidak ada deklarasi mengenai hubungan kami, hanya sebatas pertemanan biasa—akrab kalau Sasuke bilang.

"Sudah kubilang dia hanya teman lamaku yang secara kebetulan kami bertemu kembali setelah 8 tahun dan menjadi sangat akrab," ujarku sambil mengaduk-aduk _coffee late_ yang sudah setengah isinya.

"Jadi sebelumnya kalian tidak akrab? Apa terjadi sesuatu saat pertemuan terakhir kalian? Maksudku saat 8 tahun yang lalu."

"Jika kata sebelumnya yang kau maksud adalah saat sekolah dasar... ya kami memang tidak terlalu akrab. Lagian masih bocah gitu pasti malu lah deket-deket sama yang disukai."

"Jadi kalau sekarang udah gak malu?"

Aku hanya mendecih saja dan dibalas dengan kekehan Temari. Sungguh menyebalkan, tentu saja masih malu, malu karena selalu menjadi korban tuduhan-tuduhan yang belum jelas faktanya hanya karena perlakuan akrabnya.

"Jadi bagaimana pertemuan 8 tahun yang lalu itu?" tanya Temari.

"Oh jika kuingat kembali saat 8 tahun lalu itu pertemuan kami tidak terlalu berkesan. Kalau dihitung waktu itu saat SMA tahun terakhir, aku sedang mengikuti ujian dengan jalur khusus di Universitas Oto—walaupun ujung-ujung tetap saja kuliah di Konoha lagi—dan gak sengaja ketemu Sasuke yang sama-sama ambil ujian juga."

"Kalian mengobrol? Saling tukar nomer telepon?"

"Boro-boro, senyum doang dan selesai ujian juga aku gak punya kesempatan buat ketemu lagi."

Jika dipikir-pikir saat itu mungkin memang benar aku terkejut saat pertama kali aku melihatnya dan nyaliku untuk sekedar menyapa saja tidak ada. Tidak pernah terlintas dibenakku untuk mencari Sasuke hanya sekedar untuk mendapatkan informasi tentangnya. Saat itu aku tidak berharap apa-apa juga. Sebenarnya bisa dibilang orang yang pertama yang berhasil bertemu kembali dengan Sasuke adalah aku walaupun Naruto lah yang berhasil mendapatkan kontak Sasuke dan membuat kami bisa kembali berkomunikasi dengannya. Dia itu benar-benar seperti ditelan bumi, tidak ada informasi tentangnya, mau menghubungi tidak tau lewat apa—facebook saja tidak ada, padahal media itu yang paling mudah jika ingin mencari orang. Aku pun ragu sebenarya dia masih tinggal di negara ini sebelum akhirnya aku melihatnya lagi ternya dia masih di Oto.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" tanya Temari memecah lamunanku.

"Jalani saja yang ada. Kalau benar kekraban ini menjurus ke sesuatu yang lain aku senang hati menerima."

"Yah dan senyummu itu seperti remaja yang baru saja jatuh cinta. Kurasa Gaara akan terkejut jika ternyata kau yang menikah duluan."

"Hahaha, pikirkan saja dirimu. Kau lebih tua dariku 2 tahun dan belum menikah juga, sana cepat minta lamar ke Shikamaru."

.

.

Setelah bertemu dengan Temari, rencanaku adalah mengunjungi toko buku hanya sekedar untuk lihat-lihat. Temari akan bertemu Shikamaru, tidak mungkin aku ikut mereka dan menjadi orang ketiga diantara mereka. Aku pergi sendiri ke toko buku dengan mobilku. Aku memang terbiasa jalan-jalan sendiri. Sebenarnya tadi mau mengajak Ino sih tapi dia ternyata lagi ke percetakan untuk mengurus kartu undangan. Mau mengajak Hinata eh lagi pergi sama Naruto. Huhu jadi ingin mengajak Sasuke tapi yakali, lagipula tidak tau juga dia sudah di Konoha apa masih di Oto. Kemarin malam dia tidak bilang apa-apa hanya menyuruhku untuk tidak terlalu tidur terlalu larut seperti biasa. Mungkin urusannya di Oto membutuhkan waktu agak lama. Tapi kalau dia tidak balik lagi ke Konoha bagaimana? Tidak mungkin sih, kerjaanya disini kan belum selesai. Sepertinya dia juga memang akan melanjutkan karirnya disini.

Oh kenapa tidak terpikirkan untuk meminta Sasori saja ya. Aku mencari nomer Sasori dan menghubunginya. Terdengar nada tersambung dan tidak beberapa lama dari seberang sana Sasori menjawabnya.

" _Halo? Kenapa Sakura?"_

"Nanggur gak? Temenin yuk ke toko buku atau jalan-jalan aja gitu."

" _Sorry, lagi ngedate."_

"Hah? Sama siapa? Pacar?"

" _Ya iya lah. Emangnya kamu gak ada pacar jadi bisanya ngajak sepupunya doang."_

"Nyebut banget sepupu, takut dikira selingkuhannya yang nelpon?"

" _Bawel, aku tutup nih ganggu aja. Makanya cari pacar sana hahaha. Sasuke emangnya belum pulang dari Oto?"_

"Ih tau ah."

Aku langsung memutus sambungan begitu saja. Salah memang kepikiran buat mengajak Sasori. Eh tapi kok pacarnya ada di Konoha? Duh aku sebenarnya penasaran dengan siapa pacarnya. Dia tidak bercerita banyak tapi aku tau pacarnya itu sama-sama anak seni juga. Apa mungkin pacarnya bekeja di galeri yang sedang Sasori urus ya? Nanti saja lebih baik aku tanyakan lagi.

.

.

Malam minggu begini paling enak bergelung di dalam selimut sambil nonton dvd. Setelah menyicil belajar aku merasa bosan karena ditinggal Ayah Ibu—entahlah mereka memang banyak acara. Sasori juga sedang bersama teman-temannya. Mau mengajak teman-temanku keluar tapi malas. Aku memutuskan untuk mengambil segelas susu di kulkas dan meminumnya. Sebuah ketukan pintu sedikit mengejutkanku. Dengan segera aku membuka pintu setelah mengintip siapa yang bertamu pada malam hari begini.

"Kenapa kau selalu mendadak jika ke rumahku. Setidaknya beri kabar dulu sebelumnya, kalau aku tidak ada bagaimana?" ujarku sedikit senang sedikit marah pada tamu yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu. Tamu tersebut adalah Uciha Sasuke tentu saja.

"Buktinya kau yang membukakan pintunya," balas Sasuke sambil tersenyum, "orang tuamu tidak ada?" lanjutnya.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Aku mengajaknya untuk duduk di kursi yang ada di teras. Mau tidak mau Sasuke pun hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan sedikit tersirat raut kekecewaannya karena tidak bisa masuk ke dalam, aku tau ini dia sebenarnya sedikit bercanda.

"Kapan sampai Konoha?" tanyaku pada Sasuke.

"Baru tadi pagi."

"Hoo. Eh sebentar aku buatkan minum dulu."

Aku masuk ke dalam rumah dan melangkah menuju dapur untuk membuatkan minum untuk Sasuke. Secangkir teh hangat aku berikan pada Sasuke. Dia mengucapkan terima kasih dan langsung meminumnya. Ini haus apa doyan deh.

Baru sekitar 3 hari tidak bertemu aku merasa kembali jantungan karena bertatapan langsung lagi dengannya. Yah walaupun pesan-pesannya juga memang selalu membuat aku sedikit jantungan. Bagaimana tidak, dia ini terkadang malah suka menggodaku. Sejak kata _go public_ melekat pada hubungan keakraban kami, dia sedikit lebih berani. Mengirimiku pesan hanya sekedar untuk menanyai kabar atau jadwalku aku tidak keberatan memberi taunya. Tapi dia sampai bertanya sedang dimana dan bersama siapa atau makan siang sama siapa. Jika aku sedang bersama pria, dia akan bertanya selengkap-lengkapnya siapa pria tersebut dan apa hubungannya denganku. Dia bahkan sampai bilang _seharusnya kita memberi kabar go public juga pada orang-orang di Rumah Sakit,_ tapi diujung kalimatnya selalu ada kata hahaha. Aku tidak bisa menyinggung langsung pada Sasuke apa maksud dari kalimatnya itu dan malah membalasnya dengan hahaha juga.

Ada kali ini 2 jam kami mengobrol sambil ditempa angin malam. Aku sedikit kasihan pada Sasuke karena dia hanya menggenakan kaos berlengan pendek sehingga dia sesekali mengusap-usap lengannya untuk mengurangi dinginnya angin malam. Aku sudah menawarinya syal namun dia menolaknya.

Diantara obrolan kami, Sasuke bercerita tentang keluarganya di Oto. Yuki benar-benar memaksa Sasuke untuk membawaku ke Oto. Ditambah dengan dukungan Mamanya, Sasuke tidak bisa menolak walaupun dia tetap mempertimbangkan juga pendapatku. Aku pun merasa tidak enak kalau menolak karena Tante Mikoto secara tidak langsung mengudangku. Jika tidak ada halangan mungkin _weekend_ depan aku akan digiring Sasuke ke Oto—tentunya setelah mendapatkan izin dari kedua orang tuaku, Sasuke bilang nanti saja dia yang meminta izinnya.

"Kau benar-benar mau menunggu sampai ayah ibuku pulang?" tanyaku pada Sasuke. Bukan maksud mau mengusir, tapi kasian Sasuke jika pulang terlalu malam walaupun sebenarnya bukan masalah sepertinya bagi Sasuke.

"Nanggung, lagian kau mau aku tinggal? Aku hanya bermaksud menemanimu, takutnya kau tidak mau ditinggal sendirian," goda Sasuke.

"Sudah kubilang aku bukan anak kecil Sasukeee dan berhenti menggodaku."

"Sepertinya itu menjadi hobi baruku hahaha."

"Apa hobi barumu ini ada yang tau? Naruto misalnya."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Karena candaanmu ini pasti bakal jadi bahan bercandaan lagi di grup."

"Aku tidak bercanda. Aku serius."

"Hah?"

"Baik-baik aku akan pulang, sepertinya kau butuh tidur."

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Tidak mengerti bagaimana? Tadi kau kan yang menyuruhku untuk pulang, ini aku akan pulang."

Aku sungguh tidak mengerti kalimat Sasuke dibagian dia tidak bercanda tapi serius. Maksudnya apa itu. Sasuke sudah berdiri dan mulai beranjak dari kursinya. Aku masih tenggelam dalam pikiranku tapi aku tetap mengantar Sasuke sampai depan pagar dengan mengokorinya dari belakang. Sasuke membuka pintu pagar, namun kemudian dia berbalik menghadapku. Dia menatapku sebentar kemudian hal yang mengejutkan terjadi begitu saja. Sasuke menarikku dalam dekapannya. Sebelah lengannya melingkari pinggangku dan sebelahnya lagi pada punggungku. Astaga aku dipeluk oleh Sasuke. Aku tak bisa menggerakan tubuhku, tubuhku seolah-olah menerima saja perlakuan Sasuke.

"10 tahun Sakura. 10 tahun aku berharap dan kali ini aku akan benar-benar serius," bisik Sasuke.

HAH APA KATANYA TADI.

.

.

.

* * *

Terima kasih sudah membaca semoga terhibur yaaa. Maaf kalau chapter ini updatenya agak lama. Sepertinya chapter-chapter depan juga akan sedih lebih lama, byk yg harus diurus dulu di rel life sy hehe. Ini 2 bulanan menuju nikahan Ino dan baru sebulanan lebih kedekatan SasuSaku tapi Sasuke tancap gasnya memang gak nanggung-nanggung. Tinggalkan jejak seperti biasa kalau sempat ;)

Lots of love

J.


	14. Chapter 13: Runaway and Apologize

.

.

.

* * *

Sialan.

Perkataan Sasuke kemarin malam membuat hatiku menjadi tidak karuan. Bukan, bukan berbunga-bunga. Hanya ada rasa penasaran yang mendalam. Banyak pertanyaan yang ingin kuajukan pada Sasuke namun aku tahan. Semalaman aku tidak bisa tidur. Baru pukul tiga pagi tadi akhirnya otak dan tubuhku menyerah. Sebenarnya aku memang-sedikit-senang namun aku terlalu bingung dengan situasi yang sedang kuhadapi. _Sasuke sudah berharap sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu._ Berharap apa? Berharap berteman akrab denganku?

Pukul 8 pagi ini aku sudah bersiap untuk keluar rumah. Dari pertemuan terakhir dengan Ino dan Hinata, aku curiga mereka tau sesuatu dan sengaja menyembunyikannya dariku. Maka dari itu aku akan mengorek sedikit informasi dari mereka dimulai dari Hinata. Aku tidak memberi kabar pada Sasuke kalau aku akan keluar rumah walaupun Sasuke sudah bilang kalau dia akan ke rumah. Biarlah.

Aku mengemudikan mobilku menuju salah satu kawasan perumahan elit di Konoha. Setelah sampai pada tujuan, aku memarkirkan mobilku di depan sebuah rumah yang cukup besar. Aku mengirimkan pesan LINE pada Hinata untuk mengabarkan bahwa aku sudah di depan rumahnya. Setelah sekian menit tanpa balasan, terlihat seorang asisten rumah tangga membukakan pintu pagar dan mempersilahkan aku untuk masuk.

"Sakura, aku pikir kau akan datang sedikit siang. Aku tidak menyangka sepagi ini. Kau mau minum apa?" ujar Hinata ramah menyambut kedatangannku.

"Gak ganggu kan bertamu sepagi ini? Minum apa aja deh," jawabku.

"Kau sudah sarapan?" tanya Hinata.

Aku menganggukan kepalaku sambil tersenyum. Hinata seperti membaca kegelisahanku. Tanganku ditarik dengan lembut dan ketika aku menampakan ekspresi heran, Hinata hanya tersenyum lalu mengajakku ke halaman belakang rumahnya. Kami akhirnya duduk dekat kolam.

"Orang tuamu kemana? Kok sepi?" tanyaku basa-basi sebelum melemparkan pertanyaan yang sudah kutahan-tahan.

"Lagi ngumpul di rumah Kak Neji."

Walaupun umur Hinata sama dengan Neji tapi dia tetap memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Kak' hanya karena Neji adalah kakak sepupunya. Berbeda sekali dengan aku yang memanggil Sasori tanpa embel-embel.

"Oh. Maaf kalau kau jadi gak bisa ikut ngumpul karena aku datang bertamu," ujarku.

"Gak apa, santai aja. Jadi, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan sampai kau harus langsung menemuiku?"

"Sasuke. Apa yang kau tau tentang Sasuke?"

Hinata sedikit kaget dengan pertanyaanku namun kemudian dia malah tertawa.

"Kenapa malah tertawa? Sudah kuduga kau pasti tau sesuatu," ujarku sedikit kesal.

"Haha, maaf Sakura aku tidak tau hanya karena berkaitan dengan Sasuke kau sampai harus mengunjungiku. Tapi aku senang kau main ke rumah. Jadi, kenapa kau bertanya Sasuke padaku? Bukan kah kau sedang akrab dengannya?"

"Ya aku akrab dengannya sampai aku tidak tau bahwa dia _serius dan sudah berharap padaku sepuluh tahun lamanya_."

"Astaga, sepuluh tahun? Sasuke langsung bilang itu padamu?"

Aku menceritakan secara lengkap kejadian kemarin, agar memperjelas kenapa aku butuh informasi Sasuke darinya. Aku tau Hinata ingin menggodaku namun dia tahan karena dia lebih ingin mendengar lanjutan ceritaku. Dia cukup terkejut saat kuberi tau kalau Sasuke memelukku, dengan sedikit dipaksa menurutku. Aku lebih terkejut karena aku yang merasakannya dan sebenarnya aku malu cerita bagian ini pada Hinata.

"Nah, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Apa yang kau sembunyikan tentangnya dariku, Hinata?" tanyaku pada Hinata setelah selesai bercerita kejadian kemarin malam.

Hinata menghembuskan nafasnya lalu tersenyum. Aku tau Hinata tidak akan sulit dihadapi, dia tidak akan banyak menggodaku.

"Kau tau Sakura, apa yang ditanyakan Sasuke saat pertemuan pertama kalinya lagi dengan Naruto? Tentunya selain masalah tentang gambar desain hotel."

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Mana aku tau, aku bukan Naruto.

"Sasuke bertanya tentangmu. Naruto cerita padaku, saat presentasi gambarnya selesai dan menemuinya sebagai teman lama bukan sebagai rekan kerja, Sasuke bertanya pada Naruto apakah masih suka berkomunikasi denganmu. Lalu dia bertanya tentang kabarmu."

Aku terdiam dan masih fokus pada ucapan Hinata. Hinata kemudian melanjutkan, "Tentu saja pada awalnya Naruto heran, namun Naruto mengerti arah pertanyaan Sasuke dan ta-ra akhirnya grup kita terbuat. Kata Naruto, itu jalan untuk sedikit membantu Sasuke."

"Tapi dia gak langsung japri padaku. Baru japri pas habis gak sengaja ketemu di rumah sakit."

"Untuk yang itu aku tidak tau, sebaiknya kau tanyakan langsung pada Sasuke."

"Sebenarnya aku bingung Hinata. Aku bingung harus bagaimana. Tingkah Sasuke belakangan ini kuanggap sebagai usahanya untuk menjadi teman baik. Aku tidak terlalu berharap banyak."

"Bukannya kau berharap dia menjadi pasangan kondangan Ino nanti?"

"Ya, pada mulanya. Tapi aku tidak bisa menampik bahwa ada harapan-harapan lain setelah _keakraban kami_ dan sejujurnya itu membuatku sedikit takut."

"Kalau begitu ikuti saja kemana mengalirnya. Bicarakan kembali dengan Sasuke, tak perlu malu."

Aku menghela nafasku keras. "Ya, sepertinya memang harus begitu. Em… tapi entahlah ini terasa terburu-buru dan terlalu mengejutkan buatku."

"Sepuluh tahun memang mengejutkan, mungkin itu menjadi alasannya untuk berbuat cepat dan tidak menunda lagi."

"Aku tetap tidak percaya, lagipula Sasuke hanya bilang berharap, gak jelas berharap apa."

"Berharap untuk serius, mungkin?"

Aku terdiam mendengar pernyataan Hinata. Bukankah seharusnya aku lompat kegirangan jika seandainya itu benar? Tapi nyatanya aku aku tidak bisa karena aku tidak tau itu benar atau tidak.

Hinata meninggalkanku sebentar karena Naruto menghubunginya. Aku kemudian meminum es jeruk yang disiapkan asisten rumah tangga keluarga Hyuuga. Ponselku berbunyi menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Ah rupanya Sasuke menelpon, sepertinya dia berkunjung ke rumah. Aku tatap layar ponselku tanpa ada niat untuk menjawab panggilan masuk itu.

Aku jadi teringat kembali dengan pertemuanku dengannya yang secara kebetulan di Rumah Sakit, kemudian dia yang tetiba _add_ LINE, dan ajakan makan malam. Lalu setelahnya kejadian-kejadian yang membuat kami menjadi lebih dekat. Aku menjadi lebih kenal siapa Sasuke sebenarnya. Pada awalnya aku cukup bingung dan terkejut dengan semua hal itu namun aku menikmatinya. Aku senang berteman dengan Sasuke dan berharap bahwa ada saatnya dia mengajakku untuk pergi bersama ke kondangan Ino. Merupakan kepuasan tersendiri jika itu benar-benar terjadi, tapi aku telah memutuskan untuk pergi dengan Sasori saja. Entahlah apakah ini hanya obsesi cinta pertama atau apa aku pun tak begitu mengerti diriku sendiri.

Hinata kembali menghampiriku dan membangunkanku dari lamunan. Kami akhirnya mengobrol hal-hal lain mengenai wanita. Info persiapan pernikahan Ino pun kami bahas. Sampai jam menuju makan siang, aku berpamitan untuk pulang. Aku berterima kasih atas kesediannya mau memberikan informasi dan mendengarkan ceritaku.

.

.

Setelah dari rumah Hinata, aku tidak mengemudikan mobilku menuju arah rumah melainkan menuju apartemen Sasori. Aku tidak tau apakah Sasuke masih di rumah atau tidak. Semoga dia masih di rumah menunggu kepulanganku. Tapi jika dia kembali ke apartemennya, semoga kami tidak bertemu di lift.

Setelah memarkirkan mobilku di _basement,_ aku menaiki lift menuju lantai dimana apartemen Sasori berada. Aku lega karena tidak ada _pertemuan secara tidak sengaja_ lagi. Setelah memasukan nomer kode pintu apartemen, aku melangkahkan kakiku masuk ke apartemen. Aku cukup terkejut yang menyambutku adalah seorang wanita cantik namun wajahnya sedikit tidak ramah, bisa dikatakan judes, ini menatapku.

"Aku tidak tau _pacarku_ berbagi apartemen dengan seorang wanita," ujar wanita cantik itu sambil menatapku seolah-olah siap untuk mencakarku.

"Dei, Kakuzu? Oh Sakura, kukira Kakuzu, temanku yang merupakan pemilik apartemen ini," ujar Sasori yang kemudian menyusul _pacarnya_ untuk menyambut kedatangan tamu yang bisa langsung masuk karena mengetahui kode pintunya.

Wajah wanita yang katanya pacar Sasori ini tiba-tiba berubah menjadi ramah dan menggandeng tanganku begitu saja.

"Oh astaga maaf kalau aku salah sangka, akhirnya Sakura kita bisa bertemu. Sasori cerita banyak tentangmu, aku sampai berpikir dia mengidap _sister complex_ ," ujar pacar Sasori yang aku ketahui namanya Dei.

"Kita duduk aja ngobrolnya, yuk!" ajak Sasori yang kemudian aku dan Dei mengikutinya.

Pacar Sasori ini wajahnya tipe-tipe Ino, cantik dan modis, yah bukan berarti aku tidak cantik dan modis loh. Kami duduk di sofa depan TV. Sasori kemudian memperkenalkan pacarnya padaku begitu juga sebaliknya, dia memperkenalkanku pada pacarnya.

"Sakura, kenalin ini Deidara, ya dia pacarku, dan Dei, ini Sakura."

Aku dan Dei saling berjabat tangan tak lupa saling melemparkan senyuman.

"Tumben hari Minggu gini kesini. Gak ada acara? Aku dan Dei mau makan siang bareng di luar, kau mau ikut?" tanya Sasori.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan mengganggu kencan kalian. Dei langsung dari Suna apa memang sudah ada di Konoha?" tanyaku pada Sasori dan juga Dei.

"Sudah ada di Konoha sejak kemarin, aku menginap di rumah temanku-teman Sasori juga," jawab Dei ramah, "tidak masalah kalau kau ikut juga, sekalian kita jadi bisa mengobrol."

"Lain kali saja kalau begitu. Sampai kapan di Konoha?"

"Sampai minggu depan sepertinya."

Kami bertiga mengobrol sebentar tentang hal-hal ringan. Sepertinya aku akan mudah akrab dengan Dei. Ternyata Dei merupakan adik tingkat Sasori yang hanya dibawah dua tahun. Mereka kemudian memastikan kembali apakah aku mau ikut makan siang bersama atau tidak. Tanpa mengurangi rasa sopanku, aku tetap menolaknya dan meminta izin pada Sasori untuk menumpang tidur sebentar. Sasori tidak bertanya banyak dan mengizanku menggunakan kamarnya. Dei pun mengerti dan tidak memaksaku. Aku pun segera melangkahkan kakiku ke kamar Sasori dan menaiki tempat tidur segera. Rasa kantuk mulai terasa tapi aku tidak ingin pulang makanya aku memutuskan kesini saja.

Aku sudah rebahan di kasur saat Sasori masuk kamar dan bertanya padaku, "kau kenapa? Mau cerita dulu?"

"Nanti saja, aku mengantuk."

"Ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke?"

Mataku yang mulanya sudah terpejam kembali sedikit terbuka. Sebelum aku bertanya pada Sasori, Sasori sudah siap berucap.

"Sekitar sejaman yang lalu Sasuke menghubungiku bertanya apa kau ada di apartemen atau tidak. Kujawab tidak karena memang kau sedang tidak ada disini saat itu. Memangnya kau kemana sampai Sasuke mencarimu?"

"Sasuke ke rumah, aku pergi ke rumah Hinata. Ayah dan Ibu taunya aku sudah punya janji duluan dengan teman tapi aku hanya bilang ke cafe dekat rumah."

"Jadi, ada apa sampai kau harus kabur dari Sasuke?"

"Nanti saja aku cerita, ngantuk nih. Udah sana kasian Dei nungguin. Jangan kasih tau Sasuke aku disini."

Aku kembali memejamkan mataku dan kudengar sayup-sayup Sasori dan Dei akhirnya pergi keluar untuk makan siang sampai akhirnya tidak lama kemudian aku tertidur dan kehilangan kesadaranku.

.

.

Aku merasa waktu tidur siangku ini sangat cukup menghilangkan rasa kantukku namun aku cukup malas untuk bangun. Masih dengan posisi tidurku dan mata yang terpejam, aku merasa ada tangan seseorang yang mengusap-usap kepalaku. Sontak saja aku bangun karena tidak mungkin Sasori yang melakukannya. Dan tebak siapa yang ternyata melakukannya. Uchiha Sasuke. Ha. Lah kok?

"Sasori mengizinkanku masuk tepat sebelum dia pergi keluar untuk makan siang bersama pacarnya. Aku janji padanya tidak akan melakukan hal yang aneh atau macam-macam padamu," ujar Sasuke seolah menjawab keterkejutanku.

"Maaf Sakura jika aku lancang. Maaf juga jika kemarin malam aku bersikap kurang ajar padamu sehingga kau sampai mengantuk siang hari begini. Kau mau melanjutkan tidurmu atau mau makan siang? Aku tidak ingin kau sakit karena hanya telat makan. Aku merasa bertanggung jawab pada keadaanmu sekarang. Aku akan memasakan pasta jika kau ingin makan atau kau ingin makan di luar?" ujar Sasuke panjang.

Aku masih membeku pada posisi duduku di atas tempat tidur sambil menatapnya. Bangun-bangun lucu sekali melihat Sasuke dengan wajahnya yang serius dan tiba-tiba berubah sedikit khawatir dan panik.

"Mau makan pasta buatanmu," jawabku tanpa ada rasa gugup. Entahlah aku malah jadi ingin tertawa saja walaupun sebenarnya awalnya aku kaget juga.

Sasuke kemudian tersenyum karena jawabanku. Dia tampak terlihat lebih tenang.

"Ayo temani aku di dapur kalau begitu. Mau bangun lalu jalan sendiri atau mau kugendong ke dapurnya?" tanya Sasuke bercanda.

 _Pluk._

Aku melemparkan bantal ke mukanya dan kulihat dia malah tertawa. Sialan.

.

.

.

* * *

Hai makasih udah baca lanjutannya. Yeah ini berhasil ditulis dengan dicicil sambil curi-curi waktu. Oh ya sebenarnya sy menyiapkan side story dari sudut pandang Sasuke, mgkn setelah ini tamat atau bahkan sebelumnya. Tapi singkat sih kayanya. Lihat nanti. Bagaimana tanggapan atau masukannya silahkan tinggalkan jejak jika sempat ;)

Lots of love

J.


	15. Chapter 14: Love Doesn't Need Reason

.

.

.

* * *

Suatu pemandangan yang tak pernah terlintas dibenakku untuk dibayangkan. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke dengan posisi memunggungi sedang memasak di dapur dan yang paling menyenangkan dalam bagian ini adalah dia sedang memasak untukku. Aku masih asik memandangi punggungnya dan tak ada niat untuk menghampirinya apalagi ikut membantunya memasak. Bukan apa-apa tapi aku sedikit malu saja. Kalau dia malah menggodaku lagi bagaimana? Masa aku harus melemparinya dengan gelas karena tidak ada bantal di dapur. Oh sial Sasuke membalikan badannya dan menangkap basah kalau aku sedang memerhatikannya.

"Jangan jauh-jauh begitu berdirinya, sini mendekat. Apa kau mau membantu? Tapi ini udah mau beres sih lagi ditumis biar aku saja tidak apa-apa," ujar Sasuke sambil menatapku lembut.

Duh malah tambah malu kalau ditatap seperti itu. Aku kemudian melangkah menghampirinya.

"Sebenarnya tadi aku hanya bercanda mau makan pastamu," ujarku sambil mengambil piring.

"Benarkah? Tapi aku serius ingin memasak untuk makan siang kita. Jadi kau tidak mau?"

Aku tau Sasuke sedang memggodaku lagi dengan kata _serius_. Lihat mata dan senyumannya itu, membuatku malu dan kesal sekaligus.

"Ck. Mau. Lapar."

Sasuke hanya terkekeh. "Sini piringnya, ini udah beres kok."

"Kau belum makan siang juga?"

"Kan tadi nungguin yang tidur siang dulu."

"Gak ada yang nyuruh juga."

Sasuke terlihat senyum-senyum sendiri menahan tawa. "Iya iya emang inisiatif sendiri kok. Yuk mending kita makan dulu."

Dua piring pasta dengan saus tuna sudah siap disantap. Aku memutar garpuku dan menyuapkan ke dalam mulutku. Aku mengunyah dalam diam. Sasuke juga sepertinya menikmati makannya.

"Bagaimana pasta buatanku? Enak?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

Aku menganggukan kepalaku. "Tapi lagi lapar juga sih jadi enak enak aja."

"Ya aku tau masakanmu jauh lebih enak, maaf deh."

"Makasih Sasuke."

"Untuk? Memasakan makan siang untukmu?"

Aku menganggukan kepalaku lagi tanpa membalas tatapannya itu. Kami saling diam sejenak sebelum akhirnya aku bertanya padanya.

"Kau memangnya tidak ada acara ya hari Minggu begini?"

"Ada, mau ketemu orang tapi orangnya malah kabur gak tau kemana tau-tau udah ada di apartemen yang ditinggali sepupunya. Mana pas udah disamperin taunya lagi tidur siang."

Aku hanya bisa terdiam mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Sungguh sebenarnya aku jadi tidak enak hati. Untung piringku sudah bersih karena nafsu makanku langsung berkurang dan aku merasa sangat kenyang.

"Maaf kalau begitu." Aku mengucapkan penuh sesal, bukan maksudku seperti apa yang dikatakan Sasuke tapi yah nyatanya memang sudah terjadi. Tidak salah kan jika meminta maaf.

Sasuke yang awalnya memandangku seolah-olah terlihat sinis saat menjawab pertanyaanku, kemudian dia hanya tersenyum kecil saat mendengar permintaan maafku.

"Aku maafkan, tapi setelah ini kita harus berbicara Sakura," ujar Sasuke terdengar serius tapi tetap mempertahankan senyumnya.

Aku hanya bisa menganggukan kepalaku. Dengan berakhirnya makan siang ini aku sudah siap bertanya dan mendengarkan penjelasan Sasuke apa pun itu. Sebelum itu aku berinisiatif untuk mencuci peralatan masak serta piring kotor terlebih dahulu. Sasuke menawarkan untuk ikut serta membantu dengan membagi bagian kerja, aku bagian mencuci dengan sabun dan Sasuke bagian membilas. Kami cukup bisa bekerja sama walaupun sebenarnya pekerjaan seperti ini aku bisa sendiri tapi karena Sasuke menawarkan dan memaksa ya sudah.

"Mau ke apartemenku atau mau sambil jalan sore? Yah walaupun ini masih menjelang sore," tawar Sasuke.

"Kenapa harus ke apartemenmu? Kenapa tidak disini saja?"

"Kau mau kita berbicara disini?"

"Sambil jalan sore aja."

Sasuke kemudian tersenyum mendengar jawabanku. Aku menarik nafas keras dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Sasuke langsung menarik tanganku pelan dan kami meninggalkan apartemen Sasori sambil berpegangan tangan. Kuulangi lagi, sambil berpegangan tangan. Astaga! Kenapa juga aku menurutinya. Percuma saja aku meminta untuk melepaskan, Sasuke malah semakin menggenggam tanganku erat. Dengan sedikit memaksa akhirnya Sasuke melepaskan genggamannya. Saat kupikir tanganku sudah terbebas dari genggamannya, Sasuke ternyata malah menautkan jari-jarinya dengan jari-jariku. Aku langsung menengokan kepalaku untuk menatap Sasuke meminta penjelasan. Namun Sasuke hanya tersenyum dengan tatapannya yang tetap fokus ke depan dan tak membalas menatapku.

"Takut kabur lagi," ujar Sasuke meledekku.

Aku hanya mendengus mendengar ucapan Sasuke dan membiarkan saja apa maunya. Sampai di luar kawasan apartemen pun Sasuke belum melepaskan tautan jari-jarinya.

"Mau terus jalan apa cari tempat duduk?" tanyaku pada Sasuke.

"Kita baru jalan sebentar loh tapi kalau mau duduk di bangku itu aja," jawab Sasuke sambil menunjuk sebuah bangku panjang yang terbuat dari kayu dan tepat berada di bawah pohon besar.

Akhirnya kami duduk di bangku kayu tersebut. Sebenarnya memang benar kami baru jalan sebentar terus tinggal menyebrang jalan tapi aku selalu penasaran setiap lewat sini aku ingin duduk di bawah pohon besar yang rindang ini. Adem gitu sih kebayang.

"Adeeeem deh," ujarku sambil menyenderkan punggungku pada bangku kayu yang kami duduki.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke pelan.

"Hm?"

"Kau ingin bertanya duluan?"

Aku menghela nafasku. "Baiklah. Kenapa bisa?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Sepuluh tahun bukan katamu? Kenapa bisa?"

"Hm. Tidak tau juga. Lagipula aku ingin membiarkan itu sebagai sejarah saja. Tapi yang aku tau sejak kita bertemu lagi pertama kali, aku langsung bersorak sorai dalam hati," jawab Sasuke sambil tertawa kecil. "Lagipula cinta tidak butuh alasan kan?"

Aku merasa sedang dibawa terbang tinggi karena jawaban Sasuke itu. Lemah banget hati ini gak kuat.

"Pertanyaan selanjutnya?" tanya Sasuke kemudian.

"Jadi…" aku menunjuk dirinya, "cinta…" kemudian menunjuk diriku sendiri.

"Tentu saja. Pertanyaan selanjutnya?"

"Sasuke!" Aku sedikit membentak Sasuke. Tidak tau kenapa.

"Kalau tidak ada pertanyaan lagi, gantian aku yang bertanya. Sakura, jadi milikku ya?"

Aku tak bohong kalau aku mengatakan aku bergembira mendengarkan pertanyaan Sasuke. Tapi aku sekaligus ingin menoyor kepalanya, memangnya aku barang! Tanpa terasa ada cairan yang sudah mengalir yang berasal dari mataku. Aku langsung mendongakan kepalaku ke atas.

"Yah kok malah nangis sih?" tanya Sasuke khawatir.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan mengusap pipiku yang basah. Tangan Sasuke langsung menarik pinggangku dan melingkarinya dan kemudian sebelah tangannya yang tadi masih bertautan dengan tanganku ternyata sudah berada di belakang kepalaku, mengusap-usap dengan lembut. Wajahku terbenam di dada Sasuke. Harum tubuh dan parfum Sasuke bercampur dan langsung menguasai indera penciumanku. Rasanya sangat nyaman. Lebih nyaman daripada duduk di bawah pohon rindang.

"Udah-udah jangan nangis. Maaf ya," ujar Sasuke entah meminta maaf untuk apa.

Aku memukul pelan dada Sasuke. "Baru sekitar sebulan kau datang lagi di hidupku secara kebetulan dan mengejutkan," ujarku pelan.

"Lalu apa masalahnya? Kau belum cinta aku? Akan kubuat kau mencintaiku dalam waktu yang cepat kalau begitu," ujar Sasuke penuh percaya diri.

"Tidak tau. Aku tak percaya kau cinta aku."

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana agar kau percaya?"

"Kau rela mati untukku?"

 _Ha aku tak mengerti kenapa aku malah bertanya seperti itu. Terlalu drama. Terlalu cheesy._

"Tindakan bodoh. Aku akan berusaha tetap hidup agar tetap bisa menjaga dan mencintaimu."

"Manis. Terima kasih Sasuke," ujarku sambil membalas pelukan Sasuke.

" _So, are we couple now?_ " tanya Sasuke.

" _We are._ "

.

.

Kami sudah kembali ke apartemen Sasori. Sasori dan Dei ternyata belum pulang. Sepanjang sore tadi akhirnya kami berjalan-jalan di sekitar dan mengunjungi mini market hanya untuk membeli es krim. Kata Sasuke biar aku tidak nangis lagi. Lucu sekali. Kami juga akhirnya mengobrol seperti biasa lagi dan membicarakan hal-hal yang tidak penting.

Berpegangan tangan saat jalan, merangkul, atau sekedar berbisik dilakukan Sasuke sore itu. Aku malu sebenarnya karena itu dilakukan di muka umum. Tapi kata Sasuke _santai aja, lagian kenapa mesti malu_.

"Menginap disini?" tanya Sasuke saat kami sedang duduk di sofa depan TV.

"Belum bilang Sasori sih. Gak bawa baju ganti juga sebenarnya."

"Besok ke Rumah Sakit pagi apa siang?"

"Siang, kenapa?"

"Ya sudah menginap saja, besok pagi aku antar ke rumah lalu ke Rumah Sakit."

"Hm, bilang ke ayah dulu deh."

Aku kemudian mengirimkan pesan ke ayah mengabarkan bahwa aku akan menginap di apartemen Sasori. Sasuke terlihat sibuk dengan ponselnya. Berkaitan dengan pekerjaannya kah? Entahlah. Setelah aku mengirimkan pesan, aku langsung menyalakan TV dan mencari tontonan yang menarik. Sasuke menyenderkan kepalanya di bahuku sambil tersenyum, matanya tetap fokus pada layar ponselnya.

"Kenapa senyum-senyum?" tanyaku karena semakin heran dengan senyum Sasuke yang masih bertahan di wajahnya dan malah semakin lebar saja.

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa," jawab Sasuke kemudian menyimpan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya.

Sasuke kemudian menegakan kepalanya dan menarik kepalaku untuk bersandar di bahunya. Aku tak menolak tentu saja. Dalam sehari aku sudah terbiasa dengan hal-hal seperti ini. Sebenarnya jantungku berdetak tidak karuan tapi entahlah karena aku merasa lega jadi aku merasa cukup tenang dan tidak gugup secara berlebihan.

Jari-jari Sasuke kemudian bermain di rambutku. Aku jadi sedikit mengantuk. Sasuke kemudian menghirup aroma rambutku, untung saja tadi pagi aku baru keramas, kemudia dia mencium puncak kepalaku. Semuanya terasa sekali sehingga aku menyadari apa yang dia lakukan padaku. Aku diam saja menikmati semua hal yang dilakukan Sasuke.

"Kita mau makan malam apa nanti?" tanya Sasuke

"Makan di luar aja yuk. Mau ayam goreng," jawabku manja. Akhirnya bisa manja sama pacar sendiri setelah bertahun-tahun _single._

"Mau nunggu Sasori sama pacarnya apa gimana?"

"Kita aja deh, kalau mereka ikut pasti aku diinterogasi sama Sasori."

"Kan ada aku. Biar aku saja yang menjawab."

"Hmmm, pacar siap siaga."

.

.

 **Uzumaki Naruto**

Wuoooooy ada yg pamer baru jadian gilak

 **Yamanaka Ino**

 _Display pic_ Sasuke pake foto instax berdua wuooooy

 **Inuzuka Kiba**

Manthaaaap

 **Inuzuka Kiba**

Eh pamer gimana tuh

 **Uzumaki Naruto**

Ngajakin _double date_ uhuy

 **Yamanaka Ino**

 _Triple date dooong_ pen ikut jugaaa

 _ **Ten-Ten**_

Eeeehhhh beneran udah jadi?!

 **Uzumaki Naruto**

#TebarConfetti

 **Inuzuka Kiba**

#TebarConfetti (2)

 **Yamanaka Ino**

#TebarConfetti (3)

 **Hyuuga Hinata**

#TebarConfetti (4)

 **Ten-Ten**

#TebarConfetti (5)

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

Kenapa sih heboh amat, tp _thanks_ buat semua

 **Inuzuka Kiba**

Weey anjir beneran yha ini orang ganteng cepet amat ketemu jodohnya

 **Rock Lee**

Tipsnya gimana Sas bs dapetin Sakura?

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

Cinta dan usaha

 **Yamanaka Ino**

Hahahahaha geliiiiii Saaaas! Sakuraaa manaaa liat nih kelakuan cowonya

 **Uzumaki Naruto**

Ih anjir Sasuke salah makan ya

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

Makan cinta sih iya.

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

Sakura lg pacaran. Shuuh jgn ganggu

.

.

.

* * *

Makasiiih sudah baca lanjutannya. Yak super ooc sekali Sasuke. Tapi sy suka dengan Sasuke yg seperti itu. Tinggalkan jejak ya kalau sempat ;)

Lots of love

J.


	16. Chapter 15: The Perks of being His Woman

.

.

.

* * *

 **Yamanaka Ino invited Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata, Ten-ten to the chat**

 **Yamanaka Ino**

Gud nite ladiesss, bajunya udh jadiii looooh pd bs fitting kpn nih?

 **Yamanaka Ino sends the picture**

 **Yamanaka Ino**

Eh selamat dulu kali ya sm yg baru jadian

 **Yamanaka Ino**

SELAMAT OOOY SAKURA KO BISA SIIIH GMN CERITANYA FIX NANTI KONDANGAN DTGNYA SM SASUKE DONG YAAA

 **Haruno Sakura**

Jebol ya capslocknya?

 **Hyuuga Hinata**

 _Weekday_ bisa asal _after office_ aja, kalau mau barengan sekalian _meet up_ mending _weekend_ sih

 **Hyuuga Hinata**

Iya Sakuraa ko bisa sih? Pdhl pas paginya belain ke rmh nanya2 Sasuke taunya malam udh jadian aja

 **Ten-Ten**

Lah Sakura ke rmhmu Hinata?

 **Yamanaka Ino**

Lah Sakura ke rmhmu Hinata? (2)

 **Haruno Sakura**

Meet up aja yuk sekalian fitting, weekend sih bisanya

 **Yamanaka Ino**

Knp ga skrg siiiiih ceritanya

 **Ten-Ten**

Knp ga skrg siiiiih ceritanya (2)

 **Hyuuga Hinata**

Knp ga skrg siiiiih ceritanya (3)

 **Haruno Sakura**

Nanti aja biar seru. Kabarin lg aja ya nanti. _Bye bye_ mau belajar dulu hahaha

 **Haruno Sakura left the chat**

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

Sakura, bsk aku jemput jam 10 aja ya biar kita sekalian makan siang di luar

 **Haruno Sakura**

Oke

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

Sakura

 **Haruno Sakura**

Hm?

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

Jgn tidur kemalaman ya ;)

 **Haruno Sakura**

Siap bos! Kau juga jgn tidur kemalaman :)

.

.

Tepat pukul sepuluh pagi, mobil Sasuke sudah berada di depan pintu pagar. Dengan segera aku langsung memasuki mobil Sasuke dan disambut oleh senyum seribu watt Sasuke. Uh menyilaukan.

"Pagi sayang, hari yang cerah?" sapa Sasuke.

Aku mengerutkan alisku. "Sejak kapan aku dapat panggilan seperti itu darimu?" tanyaku heran. Jujur saja sebenarnya aku merasa geli mendengar Sasuke memanggilku dengan sebutan tersebut dan ini semua yang terjadi sejak kemarin berasa sebuah mimpi.

"Memangnya ada yang salah?" jawab Sasuke santai sambil menginjak pedal gas mobilnya sehingga mobil ini mulai maju meninggalkan rumahku.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Bangunkan aku segera jika ini semua hanyalah mimpi. Namun ini semua adalah kenyataan dan membuatku serasa dibawa terbang tinggi. Akhirnya _say bye bye to_ baper. Uluh pacarku kalau dilihat-lihat buat mata adem walaupun menyilaukan. Eh aku menerima Sasuke menjadi pacarku bukan karena wajahnya yang tampan, tapi karena rasa nyaman dan terlindungi yang kudapatkan.

"Pulangnya mau kujemput?" tanya Sasuke.

"Besok pagi jam 6 memangnya mau?" jawabku dengan pertanyaan lagi.

"Apa yang tidak untukmu," ujar Sasuke percaya diri.

"Gak usah deh. Gak apa-apa pulang sendiri, paling nanti juga nebeng temen aja."

"Temen siapa? Kujemput saja," ujar Sasuke tegas.

Nah ini Sasuke posesif ya? Ya ampun dulu sama Gaara selow abis. Eh jadi ingat kemarin malam aku sudah cerita ke Temari sebenarnya. Temari sudah kembali ke Suna jadi aku tidak bisa bertemu dan cerita langsung padanya. Eh dasar Temari bocor, Gaara sampai ikut tau juga. Setelah diledek oleh Gaara karena aku tak pernah pacaran lagi setelah dengannya, pas akhirnya sudah punya, Gaara malah bilang _masih gantengan juga aku kan._ Males abis.

Mobil Sasuke sudah sampai di Rumah Sakit, aku langsung turun dan berpamitan pada Sasuke. Aku kemudian berjalan cepat karena ada panggilan mendadak dari dokter Senju.

.

.

"Ada kabar gembira apa sampai kau sangat bersemangat menghadapi hari ini, adikku?" tanya Itachi.

Saat ini Sasuke sudah berada di salah satu restoran keluarga yang terletak di pusat Konoha. Sasuke memiliki janji untuk bertemu dengan kakak dan kakak iparnya, untuk sekedar meneman mereka _brunch._ Memang tidak biasanya Itachi mengunjungi Konoha pada saat hari kerja, namun karena mereka diundang makan malam sebagai perayaan lahiran cucu laki-laki pertama salah satu investor hotel yang sudah sangat dekat dengan keluarga besar Uchiha, maka kakak beradik Uchiha ini mau tidak mau harus memenuhi undangan tersebut. Karena undangan makan malam tersebut di Konoha maka dari itu kenapa Itachi mau ke Konoha di hari kerja seperti ini. Yuki dan Sen tidak ikut sehingga dititipkan pada kakek dan neneknya.

"Kau belum membagi kebahagianmu dengan kakakmu, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto jenaka.

"Aku pikir aku hanya memiliki janji makan dengan kakak dan kakak iparku saja," ujar Sasuke. "Lalu kenapa kau ada disini juga Naruto?" lanjut Sasuke bertanya pada _tamu yang tak diundang_ itu.

"Hey Kak Itachi yang mengajakku," ujar Naruto tak terima dengan pandangan Sasuke yang menuduhnya sebagai tamu tak diundang.

"Akan lebih menyenangkan bukan kalau semakin ramai seperti ini?" tanya Izumi lembut.

"Akan sangat ramai kalau ada Naruto," ujar Sasuke dan mereka pun tertawa, yah kecuali Naruto.

Mereka akhirnya memesan makanan dan minuman pada salah satu pelayan restoran tersebut. Obrolan ringan pun mengisi waktu mereka saat mununggu hidangan tersaji.

"Jadi kabar bahagia apa yang belum kau bagi pada kami, adikku?" tanya Itachi jahil pada Sasuke.

"Sepertinya kalian sudah tau dari Naruto yang tidak bisa menjaga mulutnya," jawab Sasuke sambil mendelik Naruto.

"Oh tidak tidak, aku memberi kehormatan untuk memberikan kabar bahagiamu sendiri kawan," ujar Naruto dengan gestur tangan yang mempersilahkan pada Sasuke.

"Kurasa aku dapat menebak, apa yang bisa membuat Sasuke bergembira kalau bukan tante dokter cantik yang sudah menjadi kesayangan Yuki dan Sen? Bukan begitu Sasuke?" tebak Izumi.

"Ah, sepertinya aku akan mendapatkan adik ipar," ujar Itachi menggoda Sasuke.

"Kata siapa kau sepertinya akan mendapat adik ipar?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke jangan berpikir kau akan memberikanku keponakan terlebih dahulu sebelum adik ipar," ujar Itachi serius.

"Ck, kau pikir aku pria seperti apa? Maksudku bukan sepertinya lagi, tapi memang akan… ya kalian bisa menangkap maksudku kan," ujar Sasuke tanpa malu.

Naruto terlihat menganga, mulutnya terbuka begitu saja dan matanya menunjukan ekspresi terkejut. Itachi dan Izumi saling berpandangan kemudian tersenyum ke arah Sasuke.

"Astaga Sasuke! Kupikir setelah Ino dan Sai menikah yang kemudian akan menyusul adalah aku dan Hinata. Tapi jangan-jangan malah kau dan Sakura! Kurasa bercandaan di grup kau anggap serius ya!" ujar Naruto semangat.

Dan obrolan selanjutnya adalah membahas tentang perkembangan hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura serta godaan-godaan yang dilontarkan oleh Itachi dan juga Naruto. Izumi hanya menjadi pihak yang bisa tertawa saja karena ulah suaminya yang tak berhenti menggoda adik iparnya itu. Sampai akhirnya hidangan tersaji di meja, obrolan atau lebih tepatnya godaan itu terhenti. Ah sepertinya Sasuke juga senang-senang saja digoda seperti itu, tapi dia lebih senang menggoda dokter cantiknya. Menunggu sampai besok pagi akan terasa lama, sudah ada yang merindu pacarnya walaupun baru bertemu, benar kan Sasuke?

.

.

"Kau benar-benar menjemputku sepagi ini? Ah terima kasih Sasuke," ujarku pada Sasuke. Sasuke merentangkan tangannya dan aku tanpa malu menanggapi ajakan pelukan Sasuke itu. Ah hangat sekali. Harum sabun, pewangi pakaian, dan parfum Sasuke bercampur membentuk aroma yang membuatku merasa nyaman.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin memelukmu di tempat yang bagusan dikit, bukan di parkiran _basement_ rumah sakit seperti ini," ujar Sasuke bermaksud bercanda.

Aku langsung melepaskan pelukanku. Aku sadar kalau aku belum mandi, Sasuke saja sudah mandi. Tapi aku memakai parfumku sih tadi sebelum menghampiri Sasuke.

"Kurang lama Sakura," ujar Sasuke kembali memelukku lagi.

"Aku belum mandi Sasukeee. Ayo pulang aja biar aku bisa mandi," ujarku sambil sedikit meronta walaupun pada akhirnya pasrah saja pada pelukan Sasuke.

"Jadi kalau sudah mandi bisa lanjut peluk lama-lama?"

Aku langsung mencubit pinggang Sasuke dan dibalas dengan tawa kecil dari Sasuke. Kemudian Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan mengajakku untuk masuk ke dalam mobil. Sasuke mengemudikan mobilnya menuju arah rumahku. Sebelum pulang Sasuke menawarkan untuk sarapan terlebih dahulu. Akhirnya kami memutuskan akan sarapan bubur saja dekat rumah.

"Jadi bagaimana undangan makan malammu kemarin?" tanyaku pada Sasuke yang fokus menyetir.

"Menyenangkan. Tapi sebenarnya akan lebih menyenangkan jika kau ikut tapi karena kau masih ada kewajiban di rumah sakit ya apa boleh buat."

"Ya ya ya, semuanya akan terasa menyenangkan kalau ada aku kan?"

"Kau memang tau aku, Sakura."

Uh-oh jadi begini ya rasanya setelah resmi jadi pacar seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Untung sudah resmi, coba kalau hubungan kita masih sebatas teman akrab, bisa-bisa baper seminggu. Sebelah tangan Sasuke kemudian mengusap-usap sebelah tanganku. Aku kemudian langsung meleparkan tatapanku pada Sasuke dan hanya dibalas singkat oleh tatapan lembutnya sebelum akhirnya dia menatap kembali pada jalan.

"Tidur saja sebentar Sakura, nanti akan kubangunkan kalau sudah di tempat jualan bubur," ujar Sasuke lembut.

"Sebentar saja kalau begitu, bangunkan aku segera kalau sudah sampai ya."

Aku akhirnya tertidur dan kemudian dibangunkan oleh Sasuke setelah sampai di tukang bubur. Sebelum turun dari mobil aku mengelap wajahku dengan tisu basah. Dua porsi bubur ayam kami pesan dan kami memilih tempat duduk di tengah. Tempat ini seperti kedai kecil dan pagi ini sangat ramai oleh pembeli. Bubur disini memang terkenal enak dan cukup murah, ditambah tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah.

"Oh sayang, coba tebak siapa yang pagi-pagi begini sudah sarapan bersama dengan pacarnya," ujar seorang wanita yang sepertinya sedang berbicara dengan pacarnya.

Aku kemudian langsung mencari sumber suara tersebut yang sebenarnya tidak jauh dariku. Sasuke kemudian mengikuti arah pandangku. Ha berikan selamat pagi pada Ino dan calon suaminya, Sai. Kenapa ada artis dan sutradara yang sarapan bubur disini juga? Oh aku sudah menebak apa yang akan terjadi. Semoga Sasuke dapat menahan untuk tidak melakukan PDA, bisa habis aku digoda Ino nanti.

.

.

 **Yamanaka Ino**

Pagi2 emang anget sarapan bubur, tambah anget lagi kalau sarapannya ditemani kekasih hati

 **Yamanaka Ino sends the picture**

 **Inuzuka Kiba**

MANTHAAAP

 **Yamanaka Ino**

MANTHAAAP (2)

 **Uzumaki Naruto**

Lah Sas kok malah _double date_ sama Ino-Sai sih? Kan ngajaknya duluan ke w sm Hinata :'(

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

Sini aja kali ikutan

 **Haruno Sakura**

Ino! Kalau curhat gak usah kirim2 foto orang lain kali paan sih

 **Haruno Sakura**

Ini gak sengaja ketemuuu kesini aja

 **Rock Lee**

Mau jg dong sarapan bareng Sakura :')

 **Nara Shikamaru**

Mau jg dong sarapan bareng Sakura :') (3)

 **Akimichi chouji**

Mau jg dong sarapan bareng Sakura :') (3)

 **Inuzuka Kiba**

Mau jg dong sarapan bareng Sakura :') (4)

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

Gak boleh

 **Rock Lee**

Lah Naruto kok boleh sih? :'(

 **Uzumaki Naruto**

#SasukePosesif

 **Inuzuka Kiba**

#SasukePosesif (2)

.

.

.

* * *

Hai terima kasih sudah menunggu dan membaca lanjutannya! Terima kasih jg yg sudah review, fav, dan alert ff ini yaaa. Semoga chap ini menghibur. Tinggalkan jejak kalau sempat dan berkenan :)

Lots of love

J.


	17. Chapter 16: Ex and Kiss

.

.

.

* * *

Sudah empat hari sejak kejadian sarapan bubur yang tak sengaja bertemu dengan pasangan Ino Sai. Itu pertama kalinya aku berkenalan langsung dengan calon suami Ino. Ternyata Sai sangat ramah tapi bicaranya itu loh ternyata suka tidak disaring dulu. Cocok sih sama Ino. Oh itu juga jadi kali pertama Sasuke berkenalan dengan Sai. Dan yang mengejutkan adalah Sai meminta Sasuke menjadi salah satu _groomsman._ Padahal mereka baru kenal kan. Lagipula memangnya nanti Sai tidak merasa tersaingi apa ya _groomsmen_ nya lebih tampan daripada pengantin prianya. Uh kalau Sasuke bisa membaca pikiranku ini pasti dia akan membanggakan dirinya sendiri dan menggodaku _senang ya punya pacar ganteng_ , ya jawabanku senang sih masa tidak senang. Sasuke ini tipe pria yang nyadar ganteng sih sama dengan Gaara.

Berbicara tentang Gaara, beberapa hari yang lalu setelah dia tau aku sudah pacar, dia mengirimiku fotonya dengan calon istrinya memberikan selamat karena akhirnya aku punya pacar lagi. Iya calon istri kan dia sudah melakukan lamaran jadi mereka sudah berstatus tunangan. Aku memang kenal dengan calon istri Gaara walaupun kami tidak pernah bertemu. Gaara bercerita tentang aku kepada calon istrinya, katanya supaya terhindar dari kesalah pahaman. Aku dan Gaara kemudian saling berkirim pesan. Tapi dasar kompor dia malah bertanya kapan aku dilamar, kata Gaara _cepat minta lamar jangan sampai di-pacar zone-kan, hubungannya sampai pacar aja tapi gak berlanjut ke pelaminan._ Yakali itu kesannya jadi aku ngebet nikah kan ya. Studiku saja belum selesai. Lagipula hubunganku dengan Sasuke masih seumur jagung, kami belum _benar-benar kenal_. Aku dan Sasuke pun belum membicarakan hal ini tapi dia bilang _serius_ denganku kan ya? Yah pokoknya jalani saja dulu.

Aku sudah pernah bilang kan walaupun statusku dan Gaara sama-sama mantan pacar tapi kami tetap berteman baik. Meskipun begitu, kami tidak terlalu sering berkirim pesan. Saling kepo media sosial sih iya. Aku tau dia sudah melakukan lamaran juga karena dia meng _upload_ fotonya di instagram. Lalu bertanya pada Temari, kemudian japri ke Gaara modus memberi selamat. Eh gak modus sih, asli ikut berbahagia dan tulus ngucapin selamat. Nah dari situ aku kenal dengan calon istrinya.

.

.

Seharusnya hari ini setelah selesai jam kuliah aku pergi ke butik untuk mengambil gaun _bridesmaid_ dan juga berkumpul dengan Ino, Hinata, dan Tenten. Oh aku masih punya hutang cerita pada mereka. Yah tapi karena satu hal dan lainnya rencana tersebut harus batal. Mereka sibuk dengan acara masing-masing. Ino yang ternyata harus mengurus kartu undangan karena ada kesalahan, Hinata yang mengunjungi saudaranya yang sakit, dan Tenten yang harus lembur di hari Sabtu begini.

Bisa saja rencana kami digeser jadi besok tapi karena Sasuke sudah lebih duluan membuat rencana denganku di hari Minggu jadi aku akan memenuhi janji yang kubuat duluan dengannya. Sasuke mengajakku ke Oto besok pagi. Iya aku akan dibawa Sasuke ke Oto menemui keluarganya. Dia membujukku agar mau saja dibawa. Dia tau aku ragu dan merasa sedikit terburu-buru tapi dia beralasan Mamanya sangat ingin bertemu denganku, dan jangan lupakan Yuki dan Sen yang ternyata memaksa Omnya untuk membawa pacar barunya. Entah kapan Sasuke meminta izin kepada orang tuaku karena saat aku memberi tau bahwa aku akan ke Oto bersama Sasuke, Ayah bilang Sasuke sudah kasih tau duluan dan meminta izin. Aku heran kenapa Ayah dan Ibu sangat percaya pada Sasuke.

Ponselku berbunyi menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Begitu aku melihat nama yang tertera pada layar, aku langsung menjawab panggilan masuk itu.

"Ya, kenapa Sas?"

" _Udah selesai kelas? Jadi ketemu sama Ino dan kawan-kawan?"_

"Udah tapi ini masih di kampus. Gak jadi nih ketemuannya. Udah beres urusannya?"

" _Baru selesai. Ternyata yang mengalami kecelakan kerja dirawat di Rumah Sakit tempatmu."_

"Benarkah? Lalu bagaimana kondisinya?"

" _Hanya patah tulang dan sudah dioperasi kemarin sore segera setelah kejadian."_

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Kau masih di Rumah Sakit?"

" _Ya. Kau jadi tidak bawa mobil kan? Kususul ke kampusmu ya, kita makan siang."_

"Oke, ditunggu di gerbang depan aja ya biar gak usah parkir."

" _Baiklah, ini aku langsung meluncur kesana ya."_

Tidak butuh waktu lama sejak panggilan Sasuke terputus, aku melihat mobil Sasuke mendekatiku. Aku segera masuk ke dalam mobil dan langsung menggunakan sabuk pengaman.

"Udah lama nunggu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Engga, lagian tadi aku jalan ke depannya juga santai jadi pas deh gak usah nunggu kelamaan. Padahal tadi aku jalan aja ke Rumah Sakit kan dekat juga," balasku sambil tersenyum pada Sasuke.

"Kita makan siang di _elephant's_ ya, sekalian ketemu sama teman kuliahku."

"Oh dari Oto?" tanyaku tertarik. Kalau begitu ini pertama kalinya aku akan bertemu dengan teman semasa kuliah Sasuke.

"Ya mereka kerja di Oto tapi sedang main saja ke Konoha, baru banget juga kasih kabar dan ngajakin makan siang. Ya sekalian saja, gak apa-apa kan?"

"Ih malah seneng kali bisa kenal sama teman-temanmu."

"Yah kuharap pernyataan ini tetap berlaku setelah kau bertemu dengan mereka."

Hah? Sasuke gak salah pergaulan kan? Kok gitu sih bicaranya? Tapi kulihat Sasuke berbicara sambil menyunggingkan senyum miringnya. Aku jadi hanya bisa tertawa kecil saja karena ucapannya itu.

.

.

"Sasuke!"

Aku lihat seorang wanita berkacamata dan seorang pria memanggil nama Sasuke bersamaan sambil melambaikan tangan. Pasti itu teman-teman Sasuke. Betul saja, ketika aku menengokkan kepalaku pada Sasuke yang berjalan di sebelahku untuk bertanya dan Sasuke membalas tatapanku sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

Kami langsung menghampiri mereka dan duduk secara berhadapan. Sasuke memperkenalkanku kepada mereka.

"Pacarku, Haruno Sakura," ujar Sasuke terdengar bangga pada kedua temannya.

"Shombong ya punya pacar baru. Hahaha hai Sakura, aku Suigetsu," ujar teman pria Sasuke itu.

Aku tersenyum sambil menjabat tangan Suigetsu tapi langsung dilepas paksa oleh Sasuke, mereka berdua langsung tertawa kecil. Ih kenapa sih ini Sasuke.

"Duh jadi sekarang Sasuke posesif ya sama pacarnya. Hai Sakura, aku Karin," ujar wanita berkacamata itu dengan ramah.

Setelah perkenalan kami, kami kemudian memesan makan. Sambil menunggu pesanan, kami mengobrol saja lebih tepatnya Karin bercerita tentang Sasuke semasa kuliah. Ternyata mereka bertiga mengikuti organisasi kemahasiswaan yang sama walaupun berbeda jurusan. Sebenarnya aku lebih suka jika Sasuke sendiri yang cerita tapi siapa tau kalau dapat dari cerita temannya malah akan mendapatkan info yang mengejutkan.

"Eh Sakura, aku ini mantannya Sasuke loh!" ujar Karin semangat.

Nah kan baru saja kubilang. Aku langsung melempar tatapanku pada Sasuke untuk mengkonfirmasi. Tapi yang kudapatkan adalah Sasuke yang menggidikan bahunya.

"Ih ngaku aja kali Sasukeee emang benar kan! Ya cuma sebulan doang aja sih," ujar Karin berapi-api.

"Mesti dibahas baget nih?" tanya Suigetsu sambil menaikan alisnya sebelah.

Aku tidak bisa berkomentar apa-apa. Maksudnya apa coba bilang seperti itu. Untung saja pesanan kami datang jadi kami langsung fokus pada makanan. Makan siangku kali ini dipenuhi dengan pikiran-pikiran yang tidak aku inginkan. Apa jangan-jangan Karin itu sengaja komporin biar aku dan Sasuke ribut gitu ya? Shuh shuh buang jauh-jauh pikiran negatifmu, Sakura!

Aku bersikap sebiasa mungkin dan mengobrol dengan mereka walaupun sebenarnya pikiranku melayang kemana-mana. Harus bertemu berapa banyak orang lagi yang ternyata masuk dalam jajaran mantan pacar seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Aku lupa apakah info dari Sasori yang pernah dia berikan menyertakan jumlah mantan Sasuke atau tidak. Hah… aku merasa sangat kenyang.

Setelah makan siang selesai, Suigetsu dan Karin berpamitan karena ada urusan lain. Setelah Sasuke membayar semua tagihan makan kami, aku dan Sasuke langsung menuju mobil. Aku meminta pada Sasuke untuk langsung diantar pulang ke rumah. Sasuke seperti menyadari sikapku yang sedikit berubah menjadi lebih diam.

"Mereka pasangan suami istri," ujar Sasuke.

"Oh," sahutku singkat.

Kenyataan tersebut sebenarnya membuatku sedikit tenang. Aku bukannya marah hanya saja aku sedikit tidak nyaman mengetahui bahwa aku baru saja makan bersama mantan pacar Sasuke. Masalahnya kenapa Sasuke tidak bilang terlebih dulu kalau salah satu dari temannya itu adalah mantannya. Sasuke kemudian menepikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan. Aku memutar badanku menghadap Sasuke. Sebelum aku protes kenapa mobilnya malah berhenti di pinggir jalan, aku merasakan kedua tangan Sasuke sudah berada di pipiku, menangkup wajahku. Matanya memandangku dalam, aku merasa tenggelam dalam tatapannya. Ada sedikit ketakutan yang kurasakan saat aku melihat matanya. Aku hanya bisa diam terpaku dan tak bisa berucap. Sasuke kemudian mendesah dan memejamkan matanya sambil menempelkan keningnya pada keningku. Aku jadi ikut memejamkan mataku. Setelah sekian detik akhirnya wajah Sasuke agak menjauh dari wajahku namun kedua tangannya masih menempel di pipiku.

"Aku harap saat kening kita saling bersentuhan aku dapat membaca pikiranmu, namun ternyata tidak bisa," ujar Sasuke sambil tersenyum lembut. Aku tidak bisa menahan tawaku sehingga aku hanya terkekeh.

"Aku hanya bisa menduga bahwa kau tidak senang bertemu dengan temanku," lanjut Sasuke.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Tanganku kemudian memegang tanganya yang menangkup wajahku.

"Hanya tidak senang saja mengetahui info tentang Karin bukan darimu langsung," ujarku tenang.

"Kukira kau tidak akan peduli. Lagipula dia sudah bersuami dan kami hanya berteman biasa sekarang."

Aku tau Sasuke tidak berbohong. Aduh aku sudah meleleh sebenarnya ditatap lama oleh mata Sasuke ini. Sasuke kemudian seperti meminta izin dan melihat responku yang hanya diam seolah memberi izin, dia melepas sabuk pengamannya dan langsung memajukan wajahnya sambil menutup matanya. Entah kenapa aku pun langsung menutup mataku. Aku merasakan bibir kenyal Sasuke sudah menempel di bibirku. Dia memberikan kecupan-kecupan yang tak bisa kutolak. Saat aku sudah tidak merasakan adanya bibir lain yang menempel dibibirku, aku membuka mataku dan aku melihat senyuman Sasuke yang begitu menggambarkan kelegaan.

"Udah gak ngambek lagi kan?" tanya Sasuke.

Aku merasa wajahku terasa panas. "Siapa yang ngambek?" ujarku.

Sasuke tertawa kecil kemudian kembali memakai sabuk pengamannya dan memajukan mobil.

"Benar langsung mau pulang apa mau mampir dulu, kemana gitu?" tanya Sasuke.

Karena aku masih bisa merasakan panas di wajahku, aku pura-pura berpikir sambil menatap jendela. Ah benar juga aku baru kepikiran, masa ke Oto tidak membawa buah tangan.

"Beli kue bentuk buah-buahan aja yuk buat Yuki dan Sen, tapi lupa jalan tokonya. " usulku.

"Sebenarnya tidak perlu repot-repot tapi kalau itu bisa membuat waktu bersama kita menjadi lebih lama… baiklah, aku sepertinya tau dimana tempatnya," ujar Sasuke santai.

"Ya ya ya, jangan salah jalan ya dan malah ketemu mantanmu yang lain."

"Yah masih ngambek nih? Sini aku cium lagi biar gak ngambek," goda Sasuke.

Aku langsung mencubit pinggang Sasuke dan kudengar Sasuke malah tertawa.

"Ih aku gigit sekalian aja kali ya," ujarku gemas.

"Wah suatu kehormatan, mau dong digigit," ujar Sasuke sambil tertawa kecil.

"Baru tau rasa kalau udah kugigit loh. Sasori dan Gaara saja sampai tidak bisa tertawa lagi stelah merasakan gigitanku."

Aku merasakan mobil yang dikemudikan Sasuke berhenti tiba-tiba. Berbahaya sekali. Kenapa Sasuke menginjak rem mendadak begitu sih.

"Gaara? Mantanmu kan? Kenapa bisa sampai gigit-gigitan?" tanya Sasuke mengintimidasi.

Ups.

.

.

.

* * *

Makasih sudah baca ya! Makasih juga yg udah fav dan alert. Tinggalkan jejak kalau sempat seperti biasa ;)

Lots of love

J.


	18. Chapter 17: Bites

.

.

.

* * *

"Sasuke," panggilku sedikit manja pada Sasuke. Kuperhatikan Sasuke tak mengacuhkanku dan masih memejamkan matanya.

Kami sudah berada dalam pesawat menuju Oto. Waktu tempuh dari Konoha-Oto hanya membutuhkan waktu 20 menit saja jika lewat jalur udara dan kami sudah di atas udara sejak 10 menit yang lalu. Sebenarnya bisa saja lewat jalur darat tapi kata Sasuke biar cepat dan gak cape. Tiket pesawat pulang pergi Konoha-Oto-Konoha kelas bisnis kan harganya lumayan juga. Mana gratisan lagi, walaupun hitungannya aku _diundang_ sama Mamanya Sasuke tapi tidak enak aja.

Sejak kejadian kemarin Sasuke memang terlihat sedikit kesal tapi entah padaku atau pada mantanku, hahaha kasian Gaara padahal dia kenal Sasuke aja tidak. Begitu aku tanya Sasuke tidak menjawab tapi malah nyosor cium pipi. Setelah kemarin membeli kue untuk Yuki dan Sen, Sasuke langsung mengantarku pulang dan tidak ada yang namanya mampir tapi dia sempat saja mengecup pipi, kening, dan bibirku juga. Ayah dan Ibu memang tidak ada di rumah tapi kan Sasuke biasanya betah-betah aja nongkrong dulu di kursi depan rumah. Tadi pagi saat Sasuke menjemputku juga jadi pelit senyum, tidak ada tebar pesona. Tapi saat pamitan pada Ayah dan Ibu dia bersikap seperti biasa. Kukira dia sudah tidak marah tapi sepertinya dugaanku salah. Aku baru tau ternyata Uchiha Sasuke kekanakan sekali.

"Sasukeee," panggilku lagi pada Sasuke sambil menusuk-nusuk paha Sasuke menggunakan telunjukku. Sasuke kemudian membuka matanya dan menoleh padaku. Aku langsung memberikan cengiranku pada Sasuke. "Capek ya? Kemarin kan udah kubilang kalau kerjaannya masih banyak gak usah jadi pergi aja, biar aku yang ngomong sama Mamamu. Atau masih marah gara-gara kemarin siang?" lanjutku bertanya.

"Siapa yang marah?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kamu lah masa aku," jawabku sebal.

"Loh kok ini malah kaya kebalik?" ujar Sasuke terkekeh kemudian mengamit jari-jariku dan menggenggamnya erat.

Aku langsung mengangkat tanganku yang sedang dipegang oleh Sasuke tanpa melepaskannya. Aku melipat bibirku kedalam sehingga menutupi deretan gigiku dan kemudian menggunakannya untuk menggigit tangan Sasuke itu.

"Ngapain?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Gigit," jawabku polos dan tanpa merasa bersalah.

"Gigitnya gak pake gigi aja sekalian? Pake gigi juga gak apa-apa asal disini aja gigitnya," jawab Sasuke tersenyum miring sambil menunjuk bibirnya.

Aku langsung mencubit saja pipinya dengan sebelah tanganku yang lain. Sasuke terlihat sedikit mengaduh tapi tertawa kecil. Aku langsung menghadapkan wajahku ke arah jendela. Wajahku pasti sedikit memerah, kenapa sih Sasuke itu ngomongnya asal banget kan malu kalau didengar penumpang lain. Aku masih mendengar Sasuke tertawa kecil sambil terus menatapku dan semakin memperkuat tautan jarinya. Setelah aku tak mendengar suara Sasuke lagi aku malah merasakan badan Sasuke yang sedikit bergeser mendekatiku dan mencondongkan badannya agar bisa melihat pemandangan awan dari jendela. Aku kemudian hanya melirik saja dan tetap diam. Kemudian aku mendengar helaan napas Sasuke dan pertanyaan konyol darinya.

"Gigit mantannya pake gigi kan gak kaya tadi? Gigitnya dimana?"

Aku mengerjapkan mataku dan tertawa pelan.

.

.

"Tante dokteeeer!" teriak Yuki sambil memberi pelukan padaku setiba kami di bandara Oto. Aku berlutut untuk mensejajarkan tinggi badanku dengan Yuki.

"Omnya gak ikut dipeluk nih?" tanya Sasuke pura-pura kesal.

"Ih gitu aja marah kan gantian dong, sini-sini Omku paling ganteng dapet juga kok pelukan dari Yuki," jawab Yuki kemudian memeluk Sasuke.

Aku kemudian memberikan senyum pada Kak Itachi dan berterima kasih karena sudah mau menjemput kami dan mengucapkan maaf karena merepotkan.

"Lagian mendingan jemput adik kecilku dan calon istrinya daripada disuruh ini itu sama Mama dan Izumi," ujar Itachi santai.

Aku sedikit malu dan tak bisa berkomentar saat dibilang _calon istri Sasuke_ , hubungan kami saja baru sebentar. Tapi memang sih lamanya suatu hubungan tidak menjamin berakhir pada pelaminan. Aku melihat Sasuke sudah melepaskan pelukan Yuki dan melingkarkan sebelah tangannya pada pinggangku. Kak Itachi kemudian mengambil bungkusan kue dari tangan Sasuke yang kami beli kemarin di Konoha. Kemudian kami langsung berjalan ke parkiran.

Selama perjalanan menuju rumah orang tua Sasuke, Yuki tidak berhenti mengoceh. Yuki duduk di belakang bersamaku, Sasuke duduk di depan, dan Kak Itachi yang menyetir. Sebenarnya ada perdebatan kecil dulu sebelumnya karena Sasuke dan Yuki berebut ingin duduk di belakang bersamaku. Sebenarnya bisa saja kami bertiga duduk di belakang tapi Kak Itachi tidak mau karena nanti dia jadi seperti supir.

Yuki bercerita tentang film animasi yang baru ditonton kemarin malam bersama Sen dan Mamanya, teman-temannya di sekolah, sampai hebohnya Nenek dan Kakeknya karena akan kedatangan dokter cantik yang mana itu aku. Aku jadi malu sendiri jadinya.

"Iyaaa Nenek tuh jadi nanya-nanya ke aku nanti kalau Tante dokter dateng mending masak apa, terus aku bilang mending bakar-bakaran aja, tapi bukan bakar rumah loh," ujar Yuki semangat.

"Aduh padahal gak usah repot-repot loh, Tante kan cuma mau main aja sama Yuki dan Sen sekalian ngunjungin Neneknya Yuki," jawabku.

Begitu sampai di rumah orang tua Sasuke, kami langsung disambut Kak Izumi. Rumah orang tua Sasuke dan kak Itachi ini lebih besar daripada rumah Ayah dan Ibu tapi hanya satu lantai. Sangat asri dan auranya hangat, membuatku nyaman walaupun baru pertama kali kesini. Aku kemudian melihat Mamanya Sasuke-Tante Mikoto-menghampiriku dan memelukku kemudian cium pipi kanan kiri. Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengan Tante Mikoto. Terakhir ya saat pengambilan rapor kelas enam dulu.

"Aduh Sakura makin gede tambah cantik aja ya pantes Sasuke kepincut terus," ujar Tante Mikoto ramah.

"Ah Tante bisa aja tapi makasih loh Tante, Tante juga awet muda," jawabku. "Oh ada salam dari Ayah dan Ibu di Konoha," lanjutku.

"Di dalam aja sih ngobrolnya biar enak, sambil duduk juga," usul Kak Itachi.

Kami semua kemudian duduk di sofa ruang keluarga. Ternyata ada Sen yang sedang asyik nonton Thomas si kereta di depan TV. Papanya Sasuke kemudian muncul dari arah yang sepertinya halaman belakang. Aku kemudian mengangguk sopan dan bersalaman. Kami akhirnya duduk dan mengobrol di sofa depan TV. Sen langsung mengenaliku dan minta duduk di pangkuanku sambil nonton. Karena Yuki tidak mau kalah jadinya dia juga ikut duduk di sebelahku. Kak Itachi dan Kak Izumi pun ikut bergabung.

Aku merasa seperti diinterogasi tapi tentunya tidak menakutkan. Tante Mikoto dan Om Fugaku secara bergantian bertanya tentangku. Keadaanku, keluargaku, sekolahku, pasienku, apa yang akan kulakukan setelah studi spesialisku selesai, sampai rencana kapan aku akan menikah. Untuk pertanyaan yang _itu_ sih aku hanya tersenyum kecil saja dan melirik ke arah Sasuke. Melihatku bertingkah seperti ini, Tante Mikoto malah menggodaku dan Sasuke. _Tuh Sas, Sakura baru mau nikah tergantung kapan kapan mau ngelamarnya._ Om Fugaku dan Kak Itachi juga ikut-ikutan menggoda kami. _Sebelum spesialis Sakura beres kita lamar ke orang tuanya segera juga Papa gak keberatan. Semakin cepat nikahnya semakin cepat Yuki dan Sen punya adik sepupu baru._

Aku cuma bisa menggarami alias _salting_. Sasuke sih cuma mengangguk saja meng-iya-kan godaan-godaan dari anggota keluarganya. Aku punya status jadi pacar Sasuke aja masih sedikit tidak percaya nah ini sudah akan berganti status jadi calon istri. Aduh aduh aduh jantung berdetaklah dengan normal!

.

.

Setelah mengobrol tadi, para wanita pergi ke halam belakang. Ternyata benar kata Yuki, Tante Mikoto memang sengaja bbq-an karena aku. Aku membantu Kak Izumi memanggang daging ayam dan sayuran yang sudah ditusuk-tusuk seperti sate. Selain itu juga ada daging sapi yang sudah dibumbui dan siap untuk dipanggang juga. Para pria masih duduk di ruang keluarga, sepertinya membicarakan urusan pekerjaan. Yuki membantu Tante Mikoto mebawa piring dan juga menata meja. Kalau Sen sih sedang bersama Kak Itachi karena tadi rewel ingin digendong Kak Izumi tapi karena pasti repot memanggang sambil menggendong akhirnya Sen mau digendong saja sama Papanya.

Aku kemudian menolehkan kepalaku karena mendengar suara Sasuke. Ternyata Sasuke sudah berada di sebelah Kak Izumi.

"Kak Itachi manggil, sini biar aku aja yang bantu Sakura," ujar Sasuke pada Kak Izumi.

Setelah mendengar itu, Kak Izumi langsung menyerahkan urusan permanggangan padaku dan Sasuke. Aku membolak-balikan daging sapi yang sedang kupanggang.

"Hey calon istri, maaf ya kalau kelakuan keluargaku yang hobi menggoda," ujar Sasuke padaku.

"Tidak apa-apa pacar, aku jadi tau kebiasaan menggodamu itu ternyata darimana," jawabku santai dan sambil terkekeh.

"Kok pacar sih?"

"Lah emang kan? Masa turun pangkat jadi teman akrab lagi sih?"

Sasuke kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya dan aku langsung mundur sedikit. Sasuke menyipitkan matanya dan menarik sebelah tanganku agar posisi kami berdekatan. Bahkan bibir Sasuke sudah berada di sebelah telingaku.

"Calon suami Sakura, calon suami," bisik Sasuke.

Sasuke langsung menjauhkan kembali tubuhnya tapi tangannya masih memegang tanganku. Sasuke kemudian tersenyum miring. Aku yakin wajahku sekarang sudah seperti orang bodoh.

"Aduh manggang aja mesti ya sambil pegangan tangan gitu," ujar Kak Izumi.

Aku langsung menggoyangkan tanganku supaya bisa lepas dari Sasuke tapi yang terjadi Sasuke juga melakukan hal yang sama tapi tanpa berniat melepaskannya. Jadi hasilnya kami seperti sedang mengayunkan tangan kami sambil berpegangan tangan.

"Takut kabur ini, malu ngaku kalau punya calon suami ganteng gini," ujar Sasuke dengan percaya diri.

Ishhh. Aku langsung melempar tatapan _apaan sih_ pada Sasuke.

Kak Izumi hanya tertawa melihat tingkah kami yang dianggapnya lucu, katanya sih jarang-jarang lihat Sasuke yang seperti ini. Aku juga baru liat Sasuke yang kaya gini, isengnya itu loh gak berhenti bikin wajahku jadi merah terus mana kerja jantungku terasa selalu cepat.

Selesai memenggang, kami semua makan siang bersama di meja yang sudah ditata oleh Tante Mikoto dan Yuki. Ternyata meja dan kursi ini memang sengaja disimpan di halaman belakang rumah. Keluarga Sasuke sangatlah ramah jadi aku tidak terlalu canggung malah merasa seperti sudah dekat lama. Mereka seperti menerimaku dengan tangan sangat terbuka. Kata Tante Mikoto, sebelumnya Sasuke tidak pernah membawa pacar ke rumah walaupun Tante Mikoto sudah menyuruh untuk membawanya.

Setelah makan siang selesai aku berniat membantu Kak Izumi membereskan meja tapi Kak Izumi langsung menyuruhku untuk menemani Yuki dan Sen saja di dalam, lagipula katanya aku adalah tamu jadi urusan bersih-bersih serahkan pada tuan rumah saja. Kak Izumi pun akhirnya dibantu oleh seorang asiten rumah tangga yang baru datang. Seorang wanita yang berumur sekitar 40 tahun itu ternyata memang sudah biasa bantu-bantu di rumah keluarga Uchiha. Oh ternyata di satu komplek perumahan ini ada beberapa keluarga Uchiha yang lain. Rumah Kak Itachi juga ada di komplek ini hanya saja beda blok.

.

.

Aku kembali duduk di sofa depan TV sambil menemani Yuki bermain lego. Sen sedang tidur siang di kamar Kak Itachi, memang sudah jam tidur siangnya padahal aku ingin lebih lama bermain dengan Sen. Tante Mikoto dan Om Fugaku pergi keluar karena ada panggilan penting. Begitu kutanya pada Sasuke ternyata mereka dipanggil oleh Kakek Madara, ayahnya Om Fugaku. Sasuke juga tidak tau ada apa. Kakek Madara adalah termasuk tetua yang dihormati di kalangan keluarga besar Uchiha.

"Aduh kenapa sih habis makan tuh suka ngantuk," ujar Yuki kesal. "Tante Sakura nginep kan?"

"Engga sayang, Tante nanti sore pulang. Sama Om Sasuke juga."

"Yaaah, pasiennya pada mau berobat ke Tante ya besok?"

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku dan tersenyum lembut kepadanya. Sebenarnya mau saja aku menginap tapi tiket pulang sudah dibeli dan memang aku tidak bisa meninggalkan kewajibanku di rumah sakit.

"Tidur saja dulu sana di kamar sama Papa, nanti kalau misal kebablasan dibangunin," ujar Sasuke.

"Em… beneran yah, Yuki bobo siangnya bentar deh," ujar Yuki kemudian pergi ke kamar.

"Coba daritadi kita bisa berduaan gini," ujar Sasuke santai.

Aku langsung was-was. Benar juga. Mana sepi lagi ini rumah. Memang tidak berdua doang sih di dalam rumah ini tapi kan ya di ruang keluarga sebesar ini cuma ada aku dan Sasuke saja.

"Mau ngapain emangnya kalau akhirnya berduaan? Hm?" tanyaku pada Sasuke. "Jangan macem-macem loh Sasuke, ini kan di rumah orang tuamu sendiri. Lagian masih ada Kak Itachi sama Kak Izumi di rumah ini."

"Ya udah ke kamarku yuk, gak bakal macem-macem kok cuma satu macem aja," ujar Sasuke santai dan menarik tanganku untuk bangun.

"Sasuke ih!"

"Gak apa-apa Sakura, kalau ketauan juga paling kita langsung dinikahin."

Aku langsung menganga. Kaget kalau Sasuke bisa ngomong seperti itu. Membaca raut mukaku yang sudah tidak bisa dijelaskan lagi, Sasuke langsung mendudukanku kembali di sofa.

"Bercanda Sakura, bercanda. Jangan syok gitu. Aku masih sayang nyawaku, belum siap menghadapi amukan Ayahmu dan Papaku," ujar Sasuke lembut.

Sasuke tau kalau aku tidak suka candaannya kali ini. Aku merasa badanku sudah dalam keadaan dipeluk Sasuke. Sasuke pun berbisik di telingaku mengucapkan maaf dan mengulang perkataannya kalau tadi hanya bercanda.

 _Grauk._ Kugigit saja bahunya. Kali ini aku menggunakan gigiku.

"Aaaw," desah Sasuke.

Sasuke kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dan melempar pandangan bertanya.

"Biar gak ngomong aneh-aneh lagi," ujarku santai.

Sasuke kemudian menarikku kembali sehingga badanku terkurung dalam pelukannya. Kupikir dia akan membalasku dengan menggigit bahuku juga tapi ternyata yang kurasakan adalah sentuhan bibir dan gigitan kecil pada leherku. Rasanya malah geli.

"Aduuuh adik-adikku _get a room_ laaah," ujar Kak Itachi saat melihat kami.

Sasuke kemudian melepaskanku dari pelukannya namun kedua tangannya malah tetap melingkar pada pinggangku dan langsung melemparkan tatapan tak sukanya pada Kak Itachi. Aku mendengar gumaman Sasuke, _dasar ganggu._ Kemudian aku tersadar apa yang baru saja Sasuke lakukan padaku dan _hal itu_ dilihat oleh Kak Itachi. Oh God! Aku langsung mencubit kedua tangan Sasuke yang ada pada pinggangku sehingga aku terlepas dari Sasuke. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil pada Kak Itachi dan langsung saja pergi ke dapur, malu banget.

"Sasuke, adik ipar dulu ya baru keponakan. Jangan kebalik," ujar Itachi memperingatkan.

Sasuke membuat huruf o dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya.

.

.

.

* * *

Hai makasih sudah baca yaaa! Yang sudah bersedia menunggu ataupun pembaca yg baru nemu ff ini makasih yaaa udah mampir dan baca hehe. Semoga chapter ini bisa menghibur ya. Tinggalkan jejak kalau bersedia dan sempat. Maaf juga kalau updatenya agak lama. Sampai berjumpa chapter depan :)

Lots of love

J.


	19. Chapter 18: Meet Up with Ex

.

.

.

* * *

Sudah sebulan berlalu sejak kunjunganku ke rumah orang tua Sasuke di Oto. Tidak banyak hal yang terjadi setelah kunjunganku tersebut, hanya undangan untuk kembali berkunjung ke rumah orang tua Sasuke yang aku terima setiap minggu. Selain merasa tidak enak karena pasti ongkos pulang pergi selalu Sasuke yang akan membayar, waktuku tidak selalu kosong setiap akhir minggunya. Jadi kunjungan keduaku belum sempat dilaksanakan dan untungnya orang tua Sasuke memaklumi. Sasuke memperingatiku bahwa kunjungan keduaku nanti bisa saja bertemu keluarga besar Uchiha yang mana berarti aku akan bertemu dengan kakek Madara. Kata Sasuke, kakek Madara lebih iseng dua kali lipat dari kak Itachi. Mungkin saat urat malu punyaku sudah putus baru aku sanggup bertemu dengan beliau.

Berbicara tentang kak Itachi, dia tidak berhenti menggodaku setelah _kejadian itu._ Ada saja kesempatan membuat wajahku menjadi panas. Masalahnya kak Itachi menggodaku di grup keluarga Uchiha. Iya, _chat group_ LINE keluarga Uchiha yang mana isinya om Fugaku, tante Mikoto, kak Itachi, kak Izumi, Sasuke, dan aku sebagai anggota baru. Bisa saja aku mengabaikan ajakan bergabung dalam grup itu karena aku merasa belum menjadi bagian keluarga Uchiha. Tapi karena ulah Sasuke jadi aku menerima ajakan tersebut. Aku tidak lagi berniat untuk meminjamkan ponselku pada Sasuke.

Tidak terasa minggu depan sudah hari dimana Ino benar-benar akan menjadi nyonya Shimura. Aku sebenarnya tetap tidak percaya bahwa sahabatku ini akhirnya akan melepas masa lajangnya, kupikir dia akan menikah saat usianya mencapai kepala tiga. Aku berencana mengadakan acara _bridal shower_ bersama Hinata dan Tenten akhir minggu ini. Oh ya masalah hutang cerita pada mereka, aku sudah menceritakan kisahku dan Sasuke yang perlu kuceritakan saja. Aku sengaja menyaringnya karena hey urusan percintaanku ini tidak harus diketahui orang-orang secara detail kan? Astaga aku merasa harapanku bukanlah harapan kosong karena Tuhan menjawab doaku dengan menjadikan seorang Uchiha Sasuke menjadi pendampingku saat undangan nikahan Ino nanti. Aku akan tetap terus berdoa semoga dilancarkan jalan juga untuk menjadikan Sasuke pendamping hidupku. Ya aku tau dia berstatus pacarku sekarang, tapi kalau kandas di tengah jalan bagimana? Duh amit-amit jangan sampai.

Masalah pendamping kondangan selesai sudah, lalu masalah gaun yang akan kupakai nanti? Untung saja gaun _bridesmaid_ ku pas di badan saat melakukan _fitting_ ulang. Tidak sia-sia aku menjaga pola makanku dan menghindari minuman manis. Aku juga menjadi rutin lari pagi atau berenang setiap minggu pagi, terima kasih pada Sasuke yang mau menemaniku tanpa paksaan. Hinata dan Naruto pun terkadang suka ikut.

"Sakura, jadi nebeng?" tanya kak Shizune menyadarkanku bahwa ini sudah jam pulang yang mana jam jagaku sudah berakhir.

"Jadi, jadi. Sebentar Kak aku tinggal beresin ini aja kok," jawabku cepat.

"Tumben gak bawa mobil, dijemput pacar juga enggak. Eh bener udah punya pacar kan sekarang?" tanya kak Shizune memastikan dan terselip nada menggoda di dalamnya.

"Pas mau berangkat bannya bocor. Ih Kak kasian kali masa pacar disamain kaya supir sih."

"Ya gak apa-apa kali lagian ini kan udah jam enam sore, bukannya mau ke Konoha Mall dulu ya? Maaf ya gak bisa nemenin. Jadi kalau ada pacar kan biar sekalian nemenin terus ada yang nemenin juga pulang malam."

"Aku cuma bentar kali mampirnya, udah tau di toko mana beli sepatunya jadi tinggal coba ukuran terus beli deh. Udah dipastiin juga stoknya masih tersedia. Sendiri juga gak apa-apa. Ya tapi udah laporan sih sama pacar, tapi kurasa dia sedang sibuk karena pesanku belum dibaca."

"Tak usah bersedih, sibuk juga demi tabungan kan? Biaya nikah dan cicilan rumah mahal."

Aku hanya terkekeh mendengar jawaban kak Shizune. Kami langsung menuju parkiran dan meluncur meninggalkan kawasan Rumah Sakit. Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk sampai di Konoha Mall. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada kak Shizune, aku langsung menuju toko sepatu yang sudah menjadi tujuanku sejak awal. Langkahku diperlambat karena ponselku berbunyi.

 **Sabaku Gaara**

Tebak aku lg dmn

 **Haruno Sakura**

Mana aku tau

 **Sabaku Gaara**

Gak a6

 **Haruno Sakura**

Dih

Tumben banget ini anak ngajak _chat_ tapi bahasannya gak penting. Eh apa penting ya jangan-jangan?

 **Haruno Sakura**

Konoha?

 **Sabaku Gaara**

Cenayang ya? Ntap abis langsung bener

 **Haruno Sakura**

Eh seriusaaaan? Ngapaiiin?!

 **Sabaku Gaara**

Lg dmn? RS? _Meet up_ kuy

 **Haruno Sakura**

Konoha mall! Sini buruan! Aku beli sepatu bentar trs temu _foodcourt_ yak!

 **Sabaku Gaara**

15 menit tungguin

Ada urusan apa ini Gaara di Konoha? Urusan kerjaan sih mungkin saja. Walaupun terhitung sebagai dosen muda tapi Gaara memang terkadang mendapatkan undangan dari Universitas di luar kota, mengisi seminar-seminar lebih tepatnya. Lebih baik aku tanyakan langsung saja nanti. Sudah berapa lama ya aku tidak bertemu langsung alias tatap muka dengannya? Ah aku beri kabar dulu pada Sasuke, tidak baik bukan jika timbul kesalah pahaman seperti diam-diam bertemu dengan mantan?

 **Haruno Sakura**

Sas, aku jd beli sepatu di Konoha Mall ya. Tar aku plg naik taksi aja, msh sore jg

 **Haruno Sakura**

Oh aku mau ketemuan sm Gaara jg ehe ehe. Gak apa kan? Jgn marah, nanti aku ceritain detailnya. Love you!

Nah pesanku sebelumnya saja belum dia baca. Kurasa dia memang benar-benar sedang sibuk.

.

.

"Gaara!" panggilku pada pria berambut merah yang kemudian dia berjalan mendekati tempatku duduk.

"Udah lama?" tanya Gaara sambil menarik kursi di hadapanku kemudian dia memposisikan dirinya duduk menyandar pada kursi tersebut.

Aku menjawab pertanyaan Gaara dengan gelengan kepala. Satu kemasan gelas jus melon aku berikan padanya. Punyaku jus _strawberry._ Oh aku baik hati sekali bukan? Hitung-hitung ini sebagai caraku memyambut kedatangannya di kota kesayanganku ini.

"Jadi, ngapain di Konoha? Ini _weekday_ loh. Ada kerjaan?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Salah satunya memang kerjaan."

"Salah satunya? Jadi ada salah duanya?"

"Kangen mantan."

"Anjay inget kali sama itu cincin yang dipakai," ledekku pada Gaara. Ini orang kenapa sih, dulu aja pas masih sesama _single_ gak pernah tuh bilang kangen.

"Gak pesen makan sekalian?" tanya Gaara.

"Tidak, aku memang sedang sengaja tidak makan malam. Salahkan ukuran gaun yang terlalu pas."

"Ah nikahan Yamanaka ya? Aku dengar dari Temari. Juga Shikamaru."

Ah aku suka jika topik ini membahas Temari Shikamaru. Dan benar saja, Gaara memang akan membahas hal tersebut. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menyampaikan informasi yang Gaara punya untuk dia berikan padaku. Gaara ternyata ke Konoha memang lebih karena urusan pekerjaan. Selama di Konoha dia _dipaksa_ menginap di kediaman keluarga Nara yang merupakan keluarga Shikamaru. Bukan maksud hati menolak, tapi karena Gaara mendapat fasilitas untuk menginap di hotel berbintang maka tentu saja dia lebih memilih fasilitas tersebut.

"Jadi sepertinya kau akan mengalah dan membiarkan Temari menikah duluan?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Tidak juga. Tapi karena Shikamaru dan keluarganya memang berniat melamar secepatnya tentu saja aku akan senang jika mereka menikah duluan. Setidaknya mereka yang akan diburu-buru oleh orang tuaku untuk memberikan cucu."

"Temari sudah tau?"

"Belum, baru beberapa hari lalu Shikamaru bilang padaku dan Bapak."

"Hm, jadi benar ya sepertinya tahun ini dan tahun depan merupakan musim nikah teman-teman di sekitar kita."

"Kau kapan?"

"Hm… Kalau gak Sabtu ya Minggu?"

"Hah?"

"Iya antara kedua hari itu, tapi aku belum tau tanggal dan tahunnya."

"Oh kau sedang bercanda?"

"Tidak, aku serius."

"Ya, ya terserah kau saja."

Aku dan Gaara pun larut dalam obrolan ringan menyenangkan. Mulai dari membahas film yang akan segera tayang di bioskop sampai album baru dan video klip _band_ kesukaan kami. Kami memang memiliki selera yang hampir mirip. Aku kadang memang rindu berbicara panjang lebar secara langsung seperti ini dengan Gaara. Gaara memang teman yang menyenangkan dan kuakui walaupun dia satu-satunya mantan pacarku tapi dia adalah mantan terbaik. Oh aku harap Sasuke tidak membaca pikiranku ini.

Obrolan kami harus terputus karena ponselku berbunyi menandakan adanya panggilan masuk. Akhirnya pacarku membaca pesanku. Gaara mempersilahkanku untuk mengangkat panggilan masuk ini. Gaara terlihat hanya tersenyum sedikit menyebalkan entah kenapa.

"Halo Sas," sapaku pada Sasuke.

" _Masih disana? Apa udah pulang?"_

"Masih di _foodcourt_ , ini baru mau pulang bentar lagi."

" _Ehm, masih sama… Gaara?"_

"I...ya?"

"Hai pacar Sakura, pinjam Sakura sebentar ya!" ujar Gaara pelan tapi suaranya aku yakini masih bisa terdengar sampai telinga Sasuke.

" _Kujemput ya, ini udah beres. Tunggu lima belas menit."_

Sambungan terputus begitu saja tanpa perlu mendengar jawaban dariku terlebih dahulu. Dasar.

"Jangan jadi kompor deh," ujarku sedikit sinis pada Gaara.

Kulihat Gaara hanya tertawa kecil tanpa muka bersalah.

"Santai aja kali. Eh cabut duluan deh, gak apa-apa kan? Mau makan gratis di rumah Shikamaru sekalian ada yang perlu kami bahas. Ini baru banget dia kasih kabar. Kau langsung pulang?" tanya Gaara panjang lebar.

"Hm jadi ceritanya beneran udah akrab nih sama calon kakak ipar?"

"Aku tinggal ya ini, sana biar pulang sendiri."

"Iiih galak amat. Sasuke bakal jemput tapi mungkin baru lima belas menit lagi sampai. Duluan aja gak apa-apa, aku sekalian muter-muter aja siapa tau nemu diskon yang oke."

"Sampaikan salamku pada pacarmu itu."

"Sampaikan salamku juga pada Shikamaru."

.

.

Pertemuan selama sejam bersama Gaara berakhir begitu saja. Aku lupa bertanya sampai kapan dia berada di Konoha. Padahal aku berencana mempertemukan Sasuke dengan Gaara. Kurasa mereka akan cocok. Apa tidak? Ah sudahlah bagaimana nanti saja.

Ada pesan masuk dari Sasuke mengabarkan bahwa dia sudah berada di parkiran _basement_. Yah padahal tidak usah masuk saja kan sayang mesti bayar parkir. Tanpa buang waktu aku langsung bergegas ke lokasi Sasuke berada. Mataku sudah hapal dengan jenis mobil beserta plat nomer mobil Sasuke sehingga aku tidak kesulitan menemukannya.

Ternyata Sasuke tidak turun dari mobil. Dengan segera aku membuka pintu samping belakang dan menaruh tas berisi belanjaan sepatuku. Tidak, aku tidak akan duduk di belakang, tentu saja aku akan duduk di depan.

"Nunggu lama?" tanyaku pada Sasuke.

"Enggak. Kita pulang?" tanya Sasuke sambil memasangkan sabuk pengamanku. Duh padahal aku bisa pakai sendiri. Oh Tuhan kenapa harum tubuh Sasuke dicampur dengan aroma parfumnya itu selalu bisa membuat jantungku selalu terasa bekerja menjadi lebih cepat.

"Em… udah makan? Kalau belum mending kita cari makan dulu. Atau mau makan di rumahku aja?"

"Makan nasi goreng dekat rumahmu saja kalau begitu."

Mobil Sasuke pun meluncur menuju arah rumahku. Selama perjalanan hanya suara radio yang menemani perjalanan kami. Sasuke mencuri-curi pandang padaku, tentu saja aku sadar dan aku memergokinya lebih dari satu kali. Begitu aku lemparkan pandangan bertanya, dia malah tak mengacuhkanku.

"Kenapa sih Sas?" tanyaku akhirnya.

"Gak apa-apa, heran aja pacarku masih cantik aja jam segini," jawab Sasuke jenaka.

Oho rupanya dia sedang menggodaku. Iya iya dia berhasil karena aku merasa wajahku panas dan sepertinya memerah. Kapan ya aku terbiasa.

"Aw," Sasuke mengaduh kesakitan. Ah pura-pura dia. Aku pelan kok nyubit pinggangnya, beneran deh.

"Galau mau gombal ya jangan receh gitu," candaku.

Sasuke kemudian hanya membalas dengan kekehannya. Senang rasanya mendengar suara tawa kecil Sasuke.

Setelah sampai di tempat jualan nasi goreng, kami berdu langsung mencari tenpat duduk kosong. Sasuke memesan satu porsi nasi goreng ayam dan dua gelas es teh manis.

"Kalau kabita nanti langsung pesan aja lagi. Sekali makan malam tidak akan membuatmu langsung naik dua kilogram kan?" tanya Sasuke bercanda.

"Iya iya. Tapi tadi sore udah makan kentang rebus juga."

Selama menunggu makanan datang, Sasuke hanya memainkan jari-jariku. Sampai akhirnya dia bertanya tentang apa yang membuat penasaran selama perjalanan.

"Jadi, sedang apa Gaara disini? Apa tadi dia menemanimu beli sepatu juga?" tanya Sasuke tenang.

"Urusan pekerjaan dan dia tidak menemaniku beli sepatu. Kami hanya mengobrol sebentar di _foodcourt._ "

Aku menduga Sasuke tidak puas dengan jawabanku. Akhirnya aku menceritakan semua secara detail, mulai dari _chat_ Gaara sampai obrolan kami. Oh aku tidak mengikut sertakan candaan Gaara tentang kangen mantan itu dalam laporanku pada Sasuke ini. Disela laporanku, pesanan makanan dan minuman akhirnya datang. Aku tetap bercerita dan Sasuke mendengarkanku dengan baik sambil makan. Dia kadang mengomentari juga. _Begitu tayang kita nonton yuk. Mereka akan konser di kota xxx kalau kau mau aku bisa pesan tiketnya_ , dan sebagainya.

"Berapa lama kalian mengobrol hal-hal yang kau ceritakan tadi?" tanya Sasuke sambil menghabiskan minumnya.

"Kukira sejam? Ya kurang lebih."

Sasuke kemudian membayar tagihan makannya dan akhirnya kami langsung menuju rumah. Hanya butuh waktu kurang dari lima menit saja untuk sampai.

Sasuke turun dari mobil dan mengantarku sampai masuk ke dalam rumah drngan maksud berkunjung sekedar untuk menyapa Ayah dan Ibuku. Setelah itu kami ditinggalkan berdua di ruang tamu.

"Bukan maksudku mengusir, tapi lebih baik kau langsung pulang saja. Kau sepertinya butuh istirahat," usulku pada Sasuke.

"Bahkan kita baru bertemu sejam lebih sedikit sayang, tega sekali sih. Gaara saja bertemu denganmu sejam," protes Sasuke.

"Kau dapat satu jam lebih dikit _plus plus_ kalau begitu."

"Di bagaian manakahnya _plus plus_ itu?"

Setelah kurasa posisi kedua orang tuaku tidak dekat dengan ruang tamu, tanpa malu aku langsung menemprlkan kedua tanganku pada wajah Sasuke dan mulai mengecupi semua bagian wajahnya.

"Nah, sudah kan? Jadi, pulanglah dan beristirahat karena aku pun butuh istirahat dan perlu menyiapkan segala sesuatu untuk besok," ujarku pelan sambil berusaha menutupi kegugupanku. Aku tidak berani menatap mata Sasuke langsung karena kurasa ini pertama kalinya aku berinisiatif melakukan hal _itu._

Sasuke kemudian mengecup bibirku dalam dan terasa agak lama? Sial, bagaimana kalau ketauan Ayah. Aku langsung menyudahinya dengan menjauhkan wajahku darinya.

"Udah udah, kalau ketauan Ayah gimana?" protesku dengan berbisik.

"Langsung dinikahin paling?"

Aku hanya memutar mataku saja dan tentunya tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumku.

.

.

.

* * *

Hai terima kasih sudah membaca! Iya, sy tau ini lama bgt haha maaf ya karena sy harus mengurusi hal yg tak bisa sy tinggalkan dan jd prioritas sy selama minggu2 kemarin, setelah itu beres ini akan _update_ secara rutin lg. Semoga chapter ini menghibur ya dan selamat berpuasa bagi yg menjalankannya :)

Lots of love

J.


	20. Chapter 19: First Time

.

.

.

* * *

"Semoga acara nikahannya lancar ya dan doakan kami supaya bisa segera menyusul," ujar Tenten dengan semangat.

"Cepet kasih kita ponakan, yang kaleman dikit kaya Sai, repot juga kalau punya ponakan bawelnya sama kaya mamanya," sambung Hinata tak kalah semangat.

"Iya boleh tuh kaleman kaya Sai asal gedenya jangan jadi tukang nyablak aja kaya papanya, disaring dulu ngomongnya gitu," timpalku dengan bercanda tapi ada benarnya juga sih.

"Ih kalian tuh ya doainnya sekalian aja yang spesifik kalau gitu, gak usah bawa-bawa kelakuan papa mamanya," ujar Ino sambil memutar matanya pura-pura terlihat kesal.

"Ngaku dong ya kelakuan bawel sama nyablak tuh emang bisa bakal bawaan?" tanyaku bercanda.

Pembelaan dari mulut Ino pun meluncur begitu lancarnya dan bertumpang tindih dengan suara tawa kami. Kami sadar sih suara tawa kami sepertinya sedikit mengganggu pengunjung lain walaupun sebenarnya tidak terlalu ramai, tapi mau bagaimana lagi habis ekspresi wajah Ino lucu sekali. Iya jadi kami sedang berada di salah satu restoran namun letaknya yang berada sedikit jauh dari pusat kota tapi pemandangan disini bagus banget. Hinata yang memilih tempat ini untuk acara _bridal shower_ Ino.

Sebenarnya Ino sudah merayakan _bridal shower_ bersama teman dekat sesama aktris yang merupakan teman kuliahnya juga. Sebagai informasi, acara _bridal shower_ itu bahkan diliput salah satu majalah. Untuk acara kami yang ini sebenarnya hanya perayaan kecil-kecilan saja jatuhnya, sekalian syukuran sambil kumpul gitu. Karena kesibukan kami masing-masing hampir saja acara ini batal.

Hinata dan Tenten datang lebih dulu menggunakan mobil Tenten, karena mereka sedikit memberikan dekorasi pada _spot_ yang sudah kami _booking,_ hanya hiasan balon berisi gas helium berwarna ungu dan putih. Sedangkan aku menyusul dengan mengendarai mobilku sendiri karena aku langsung dari Rumah Sakit. Jam jaga menjadi bertambah dan mau tidak mau aku mempunyai tanggung jawab yang harus aku laksanakan. Bagianku adalah menyiapkan selempang spesial untuk sang pengantin wanita. Selempang yang sudah kusiapkan ini berwarna dasar merah marun dengan tulisan emas " _Shimura Ino, M.T. 2022_ ". Gelar setelah nama itu adalah gelar khusus yang kami berikan pada Ino. Kepanjangan M.T. bukan master teknik loh ya, tapi _macan ternak_ alias mama cantik anter anak.

"Nih dari kita, maafin ya kalau kita cuma bisa ngasih gini doang," ujar Tenten mewakili aku dan Hinata juga. Sebuah kotak putih berpita ungu sudah berpindah tangan dari Tenten ke tangan Ino.

"Makasih ya, padahal gak usah repot-repot pakai kasih ginian segala, doa aja cukup," balas Ino sambil senyum-senyum.

"Yah bilangnya aja gak usah padahal diterima juga sih," ujarku bercanda.

"Gak boleh nolak pemberian, lagian kalian gak mau kadonya aku terima?" tanya Ino.

"Duh sedih kalau kado kita ditolak, ya kalau dibandingin sama kado teman-teman artis ya apalah kado kita ini mungkin hanya remahan cemilan pagi kalian," balas Tenten mendramatisir.

"Lebay ah. Dibuka sekarang ya?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Buka aja," jawab Hinata dengan suara pelan.

Aku sih sebenarnya sedikit malu kalau Ino membuka kadonya sekarang, di tempat umum. Bukan karena harga barangnya tapi karena jenis barangnya itu loh. Tenten yang membeli isi kado tersebut. Kebetulan hanya dia yang mau dan bisa membelinya. Aku lihat Ino sedang melepaskan ikatan pita dan membuka kotak kado tersebut. Ino kemudian segera menutup kembali kotak tersebut. Kami bertiga hanya melemparkan senyum geli dan sedikit nakal.

"Kalian bertiga yang beli ini? Maksudku pergi bareng pas beli ini?" tanya Ino curiga.

Aku dan Hinata langsung mengarahkan telunjuk kami pada Tenten dengan tetap tak menghilangkan senyum pada wajah kami. Tenten terlihat seakan bangga karena kami menunjuknya dan dia juga sebenarnya menunjuk pada dirinya sendiri dengan ibu jarinya.

Ino terlihat sedikit terkejut, terlihat dari rahangnya yang sedikit terbuka.

"Gila ya, beli dimana nih?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Yang mana nih? _Lingerie_ atau dvd bokep?" jawab Tenten sedikit berbisik.

Aku yang merupakan seorang dokter dan memiliki pengetahuan yang sangat cukup tentang pendidikan seks, jika disuruh membeli dvd tentang film dengan rating 21+ sih... tidak, terima kasih. Malu. Malu sama abang-abang yang jualnya. Nanti dikira doyan nonton begituan. Aku juga curiga sebenarnya Tenten _download_ sendiri film tersebut dan memindahkannya ke kaset dvd.

"Yang paling atas lah," jawab Ino jenaka.

Ini kayanya Ino malah jadi terlihat senang ya dapat dvd tentang film dengan rating 21+. Dasar.

"Kenapa? Kalau dikasih tau mau beli sendiri ya?" tanya Tenten menantang.

"Iya. Terus kita tonton bareng sekalian," jawab Ino semangat.

Wajah Hinata sudah terlihat sangat terkejut dan terdapat rona merah yang membuatnya malah terlihat jadi lucu.

"Kita kasih itu biar nanti nontonnya sama Sai kali. Biar langsung dipraktekin," ujarku tanpa dosa.

"Ya sama kalian kan jadi bisa tuker pikiran atau siapa tau ilmu kalian lebih oke. Oh jangan-jangan Sakura, mau nontonnya sama Sasuke ya?" tanya Ino sambil mengedipkan matanya.

Sialan. Kenapa Tenten dan Hinata malah ikut senyum-senyum gak jelas seperti itu. Minta pada ditoyor kepalanya nih semua.

.

.

Setelah acara _bridal shower_ Ino selesai, kami memutuskan untuk pulang. Ino dijemput manajernya, Hinata nebeng Tenten, dan aku mengendarai mobilku sendiri. Aku berniat mengajak Sasuke untuk makan siang. Em, menemani lebih tepatnya, karena tadi aku sudah sekalian makan siang di restoran tadi. Sekarang sebenarnya sudah lewat jam makan siang sih, tapi dari _chat_ terakhirku dengan Sasuke, aku curiga dia sama sekali belum makan siang. Tapi dia bilang sempat makan cemilan buat mengganjal perut saja. Sasuke sedang sibuk-sibuknya, begitu pula denganku sebenarnya. Seminggu ini bahkan _chat_ kami hanya sebatas mengabarkan kabar masing-masing, biasanya kami sempat mengobrol topik kemana-mana alias ngalor ngidul.

Aku sudah mengabarkan Sasuke bahwa aku akan mengunjungi apartemennya. Terpikir olehku apa aku sekalian masak saja ya di apartemennya? Jadi sambil menunggu aku masak, Sasuke bisa melanjutkan pekerjaanya yang sedang dia kerjakan di apartemen. Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan mampir ke _supermarket_ untuk membeli bahan-bahannya. Masak ayam kecap enak juga kayanya.

Setelah mendapatkan parkir, aku segera memasuki _supermarket_ dan mengambil keranjang. Langsung menuju tempat daging ayam dan mengambil dua potong paha ayam. Bahan-bahan untuk bumbu pun tak lupa aku beli. Aku mengambil beberapa kaleng soda dan bungkusan keripik untuk aku makan di apartemen Sasuke sambil menemaninya. Oh aku lupa kalau aku belum meminta izin akan masak di apartemen Sasuke. Setelah membayar di kasir, aku segera memasukkan belanjaanku ke mobil. Aku mengirimkan pesan pada Sasuke sebelum akhirnya mobilku meluncur menuju apartemennya.

 **Haruno Sakura**

Sas, aku masak di apartemen aja ya? Jadi kita gak usah keluar, boleh?

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

Boleh. Sendirian ke apartemenku?

 **Haruno Sakura**

Nanti aku ajak Sasori kalo dia bisa

.

.

Seperti sudah lama sekali rasanya aku tidak berkunjung ke kawasan apartemen ini. Ini pertama kalinya aku berkunjung ke apartemen Sasuke sebenarnya. Biasanya dia yang berkunjung ke apartemen Sasori kalau mau bertemu denganku. Nah sekarang kan aku yang mau bertemu dengannya, jadi aku yang samperin Sasuke. Tadi aku sudah mengajak Sasori untuk menemaniku, tapi dia tidak kunjung membalas pesanku. Ya sudah, aku memberanikan diri untuk datang ke apartemen Sasuke sendirian. Iya, sendirian. Takut? Dikit. Takut diomongin tetangga juga sih. Tapi disini kayanya bakal aman dari omongan tetangga. Gak usah bilang ke ayah ibu juga biar aman, haha. Lagian kami juga tidak akan macam-macam.

Aku memencet bel pada pintu apartemen Sasuke. Tak butuh waktu lama pintu pun terbuka dengan wajah tampan Sasuke yang menyambutku.

"Hai…" sapa Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya memandangiku dan seperti sedang mencari sesuatu di sekitarku dengan pandangan matanya.

"Boleh aku masuk?" tanyaku akhirnya. Apa dia risih ya aku datang ke apartemennya? Tapi kan tadi sudah bilang dan dia mengizinkan.

"Sasori?" tanya Sasuke dengan posisi masih belum mempersilahkan diriku untuk memasuki apartemennya.

"Gak ada kabar, jadi sendirian aja. Gak apa-apa kan?"

Sasuke kemudian hanya tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya senang. Plastik belanjaan sudah berpindah ke tangannya. Aku masuk duluan dan berjalan di depan, mencari letak dapur. Sasuke menyusul kemudian setelah menutup pintu.

Apartemen Sasuke bernuansa putih dan biru tua. Sangat Sasuke sekali. Barang-barangnya pun terususun dengan rapi. Tidak terlalu banyak barang namun terasa pas. Dindingnya dihias foto keluarganya. Ada foto kami gak ya di sudut dinding yang lain? Nanti saja ah lihat-lihat. Begitu kakiku menginjak di ruang TV, aku melihat laptop Sasuke tergeletak begitu saja di meja depan TV dengan keadaan layar yang menyala.

"Aku langsung masak aja, kau lanjutin lagi aja apa yang tadi lagi dikerjain," ujarku pada Sasuke setelah menemukan letak dapur. Mengambil plastik belanjaan dan mengeluarkan semua belanjaan pada plastik yang aku letakan di meja dapur. Memisahkan daging ayam dan bumbu, sedangkan Sasuke membantu memasukan kaleng soda ke dalam kulkas dan memasukan keripik ke dalam lemari makan.

Aku tau Sasuke masih belum beranjak dari posisinya. Punggungku terasa ditusuk-tusuk oleh pandangannya karena aku sudah sibuk bersiap untuk memasak. Sasuke tiba-tiba memelukku dari belakang. Tentu saja aku sedikit tersentak, tapi aku biarkan saja. Sebenarnya dia menjadi membatasi ruang gerakku sih, mana aku lagi mencuci daging ayam lagi. Mau minta lepas tapi tanganku bau anyir. Mesti cuci tangan pakai sabun ya repot amat. Ya sudah dibiarkan saja, lagipula kangen juga dipeluk sama Sasuke. Dibiarkan begitu malah keenakan sih ini, makin erat, ditambah Sasuke meletakan dagunya pada pundakku. Aku kemudian bergerak tak nyaman, meminta secara tidak langsung agar dia memberikanku kebebasan untuk bergerak. Setelah dia mencium kilat leherku yang berakhir aku hadiahi cipratan air, akhirnya aku terbebas dari pelukan mautnya.

"Masak apa?" tanya Sasuke berpindah posisi menjadi di sampingku.

"Ayam kecap, doyan kan?"

"Apapun yang dimasak oleh Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke pasti doyan."

Aku hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

"Eh ralat deh, apapun yang dimasak Uchiha Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke pasti doyan."

Aku hanya mengeleng-gelengkan kepalaku. Terserah saja. Aku sudah sedikit kebal kalau dipanggil _Uchiha_ oleh Uchiha. Di-amin-kan saja.

.

.

.

* * *

Ada yg msh nungguin lanjutan ff ini?

Terima kasih banyak yg udh baca ini, semoga terhibur dan suka, maaf bgt loh baru bisa dilanjut sekarang ha ha. Ohya selamat lebaran ya! Mohon maaf lahir batin. Walaupun udah h+2 ya hehe gak apa kan.

Lots of love

J.


	21. Chapter 20: At His Apartment

.

.

.

* * *

Sasuke makan dengan lahap, entah memang karena lapar atau doyan. Yah, aku sih senang karena aku merasa masakanku dihargai. Sambil menemani Sasuke makan hasil masakanku, aku makan camilan keripik yang tadi dibeli. Kenapa keripik kentang tuh enak sih? Siapa coba yang gak suka sama makanan camilan ini? Kalau memang ada yang gak suka, astaga betapa teganya menolak salah satu nikmat dunia. Tak lupa aku ucapkan terima kasih, khusus kepada perusahaan makanan penghasil keripik kentang _ini_ yang telah berjasa membuat hati konsumen senang karena selain isinya sesuai harga, tidak ada isi anginnya yang berlebih pula.

Setelah Sasuke selesai makan, akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk menonton dvd saja. Sebenarnya aku bingung mau nonton apa karena koleksi dvd Sasuke begitu mengecewakan. Maklum saja karena kebanyakan koleksinya disimpan di rumah.

"Atau mau nonton film yang ada di laptopku?" Sasuke menawarkan.

"Mau nonton pakai TV ah, kalau di laptop ya gimana gitu jadinya," aku sedikit merajuk.

"Filmnya aku masukin ke _flashdisk_ nanti tinggal disambungkan ke TV" ujar Sasuke.

"Oh bisa? Kenapa gak bilang daritadi. Pinjam laptopmu, mau lihat ada film apa aja di foldermu."

Saat laptop Sasuke sudah berpindah tangan padaku, terdengar suara bel pintu apartemen Sasuke. Aku melempar tatapan pada Sasuke, _siapa yang mau buka pintunya_. Dengan langkah gontai, Sasuke meninggalkanku, membukakan pintu untuk sang tamu yang aku pun tidak tau siapa. Lagipula jika aku yang aku membukakan pintu akan terasa aneh gak sih? Maksudku, disini aku juga seorang _tamu_. Hahaha.

Oh astaga ada nama folder dengan menggunakan namaku di laptop Sasuke? Sebenarnya walaupun statusku adalah pacar Sasuke, tapi aku akan sedikit keberatan jika isi folder pada laptopku sendiri dibuka tanpa meminta izin terlebih dahulu. Kurasa Sasuke tidak akan keberatan jika aku melihat sedikit isi folder _Sakura_ ini kan?

Oke. Ayo kita klik foldernya. Ha. Ternyata isinya foto-fotoku. Ada foto dengannya juga sih. Hey, ini kan foto yang aku _upload_ di instagram. Semakin aku _scroll_ ke bawah kenapa isinya foto-foto dulu banget. Ini kayanya yang ada di _facebook_ deh. Sejak kapan Sasuke punya _facebook_. Sasuke _stalker_ ya? Aduh kenapa malah senang ya ini. Harus pura-pura gak tau atau tanya langsung aja ya? Sakura, lebih baik buka folder film saja. Oke. Aku melihat judul-judulnya sekilas. Tidak begitu banyak pilihan juga. Kebanyakan film _superhero_ , _detective,_ dan _horror._ Aku sedikit terkejut ternyata seorang Uchiha Sasuke menyimpan film _27 Dresses_ di laptopnya _._ Bukan masalah sih, ini termasuk film favoritku juga, hanya saja ini salah satu film dengan genre drama-romance. Ya sudah ini saja deh, suasananya juga sedikit pas dengan semakin dekatnya hari pernikahan—pernikahan Ino dan Sai maksudnya, masa pernikahanku, dilamar saja belum.

.

.

Sasuke sedikit kesal karena gangguan bunyi bel pintu apartemennya. Waktu berduaan dengan Sakuranya menjadi berkurang sia-sia, menurutnya. Sasuke sudah siap pasang wajah tak ramahnya kepada siapa saja tamu yang dianggapnya penggangu ini. Tanpa membuang waktu, pintu dihadapannya dibuka dan wajah yang sama-sama tak kalah tak ramah yang ditangkap penglihatan Sasuke.

"Sakura di dalam?" tanya _tamu_ itu yang ternyata adalah Sasori.

"Mengganggu saja," jawab Sasuke dengan setengah bercanda yang ditandai dengan senyum miringnya. Mungkin Sasori merasakan bahwa Sasuke sebenarnya sedang sedikit menahan rasa kesalnya. Sebenarnya Sasori juga merasa sedikit kesal karena _kecurian_. Tapi mau bagaimana, toh sepupu tersayangnya sepertinya malah senang _main_ sendirian ke apartemen pacarnya. Buktinya, bukannya menunggu jawaban Sasori dulu jika bisa menemani atau tidak, ini langsung _tancap_ aja. Salah Sasori juga karena ponselnya dalam mode diam—tidak ada getar.

Sasuke langsung mempersilahkan masuk karena tidak ingin menghabiskan wakunya berdebat di depan pintu dengan Sasori untuk pembelaanya tentang kunjungan Sakura ke apartemennya seorang diri. Dengan langkah santai, Sasori memasuki apartemen Sasuke. Sasuke terlihat sedikit bingung. Sasori terlihat santai, walaupun wajah Sasori berekspresi datar dan dia tidak terlihat seperti akan menangkap tangan perbuatan Sakura. Tapi memang Sakua berbuat apa sih? Mengunjungi apartemen pacarnya kan? Berduaan saja dengan pacar di apartemen pacarnya? Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahunya dan kembali menutup pintu apartemennya.

.

.

"Siapa Sas?" tanyaku pelan sambil memindahkan fokusku pada layar laptop Sasuke menuju Sasuke yang kuanggap sedang menghampiriku. Uh-huh bukan Sasuke ternyata yang menghampiriku sekarang ini.

"Sas? Sasori? Sasuke?" jawab Sasori dengan pertanyaan.

"Hai Sasori," sapaku riang pada sepupuku tersayang ini. "Mau ikutan nonton?"

Terlihat Sasuke yang memasuki ruangan TV dan langsung duduk di sampingku. Sasori masih diam dan berdiri di tempatnya. Matanya menatap bergantian padaku dan Sasuke seolah sedang meyelidiki kami.

Tanpa mengeluarkan kata sedikit pun, Sasori kemudian berjalan menuju kulkas yang berada di dapur. Dia kembali ke ruang TV dengan membawa segelas jus yang diambilnya dari kulkas.

"Mana? Katanya mau nonton? Kok belum diputar?" tanya Sasori.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sasori, Sasuke mengambil _flashdisk_ dan meng- _copy_ film yang kupilih. Film akhirnya diputar setelah Sasuke menyambungkannya pada TV.

.

.

" _Halo, Sakura?"_ suara priaku terdengar dari seberang sana.

"Ya?" jawabku cepat. Tumben sekali Sasuke menghubungiku jam segini. Ini sudah pukul setengah dua belas malam.

" _Kangen."_

Oh astaga, baru sekitar tiga jam yang lalu dia mengantarku pulang.

"Hm."

" _Kenapa belum tidur?"_

"Kau sendiri?"

" _Kan sudah kubilang kangen, makanya aku menghubungimu."_

Aku hanya tertawa pelan saja mendengar jawabannya. Kalau dipikir, Sasuke ini manisnya memang selalu bikin jantungan, tapi aku jadi pusing sendiri karena tiada akhir begini.

" _Sakura,"_ suara Sasuke memanggilku dengan serius.

"Kenapa Sas?"

" _Nanti pergi ke pernikahan Ino sama aku aja ya?"_

Ha. Haha. Hahahaha. Jangan bilang Sasuke tiba-tiba menghubungiku malam-malam, hanya karena tadi Sasori memaksaku untuk pergi ke kondangan Ino saat kami nonton di apartemen Sasuke. Kata Sasori sih itu hukuman untuk Sasuke. Kupikir Sasori biasa saja saat aku sudah di apartemen Sasuke. Awalnya juga Sasori tidak terlalu terlihat marah. Harusnya kalau Sasori mau marah ya marah padaku saja. Nah ini, galaknya malah jadi ke Sasuke. Aku tau Sasori hanya ingin menggoda Sasuke. Tapi, kurasa ini pertama kalinya Sasuke mengajakku secara resmi untuk pergi bersama nanti. Eh iya kan? Yah walaupun dengan statusku sebagai _ehm_ pacaranya, pasti dia akan pergi denganku.

"Tentu saja," jawabku yakin. "Em mungkin tambahan bersama Sasori juga," kataku pelan.

Terdapat jeda beberapa detik, tidak terdengar suara Sasuke sama sekali. Apa Sasuke marah ya? Haruno Sakura, baru beberapa minggu lalu kau selalu berdoa agar seorang Uchiha Sasuke dapat menemanimu ke kondangan sahabatmu, dan sekarang kau malah menggoda orang yang namanya selalu kau sebut itu? Luar biasa. Sepertinya dalm kehidupanku sebelumnya, aku benar-benar menyelamatkan seorang Raja.

" _Baiklah. Sana tidur. Besok aku jemput,"_ akhirnya Sasuke bersuara.

"Kau juga. Selamat malam Sasuke, selamat tidur, dan semoga Sasuke tidak marah pada Sakura."

" _Kapan aku marah padamu?"_

"Tadi bukannya kau menyuruhku untuk tidur? Ini aku mau tidur, Sas."

" _Haruno Sakura, aku rasa aku ingin menyelinap ke kamarmu sekarang juga."_

"Yakali. Gak boleh juga ih."

" _Kata siapa? Boleh kali, tapi nanti saat namamu berubah menjadi namaku? Hm kalau begitu ceritanya, aku tidak perlu menyelinap ke kamar sendiri kan?"_

"Tidur sana Sasukeee."

.

.

.

* * *

Terima kasih sudah membaca. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama sekali, _update_ juga. Maaf maaf maaf banget kalau ada yang dibuat kesal karena hal tersebut. Terima kasih buat yang masih nunggu.

Lots of love

J.


	22. Chapter 21: The Wedding

.

.

.

* * *

"Halo? Sakura? Benar tidak akan dandan di tempatku?" sapa Tenten dari seberang sana.

"Kurasa tidak. Aku sendiri saja," jawabku sambil memencet tombol lift menuju parkiran _basement_.

"Masih di rumah sakit?" tanya Tenten lagi.

"Ini baru mau balik, ada keadaan darurat jadi baru mau balik jam segini."

"Hm, oke. Kalau begitu sampai bertemu di gedung?"

"Oke."

Hm gedung. Iya, maksudnya gedung tempat pernikahan Ino dan Sai berlangsung. Tidak terasa hari ini tiba juga. Aku masih tidak menyangka Ino akan lebih duluan melepas masa lajangnya. Tidak, aku tidak merasa tersaingi. Jodoh tiap orang berbeda bukan? Aku tentu saja sangat senang. Badanku memang lelah karena jam jaga malam, tapi aku sudah menyiapkan tenaga dan semangat untuk hari ini.

Acara resepsinya nanti malam, hanya saja untuk prosesi pernikahannya akan dilaksanakan sejak nanti senja. Tidak akan ada banyak wartawan kalau kata Ino, hanya beberapa dari mereka yang diundang secara langsung oleh Sai. Jadi, tampil cantik dan maksimal itu wajib karena siapa tau disorot kamera dan masuk liputan di tv atau majalah, hehe. Aku cukup percaya diri dengan kemampuanku dalam berdandan, walaupun sehari-harinya aku jarang berdandan—hanya memakai pelembab muka, bedak, dan _lipbalm._ Lagipula pendampingku nanti adalah si tampan Uchiha Sasuke, tentunya itu salah satu alasan lain kenapa aku harus tampil cantik dan maksimal.

Rasanya aku ingin segera sampai rumah untuk mandi dan tidur segera—yah lumayan kan tidur sejam. Aku sengaja tidak membawa mobil dan menggunakan taksi dengan tujuan untuk menghemat tenaga. Tidak mungkin Sasuke menjemput pagi-pagi begini, dia juga punya acara dan kerjaan yang lain, tak selalu mengurusi kebutuhanku kan? Aku sih yang bakal mengurusi kebutuhannya kelak—iya kalau Sasuke memang jodohku dan resmi jadi suamiku. Jadi setelah berharap Sasuke menjadi pendamping kondangan—dan menjadi kenyataan—sekarang berharap Sasuke menjadi pendamping hidup. Bagus Sakura, berharap itu gratis, berusaha dan berdoa itu perlu.

Setelah dipikir, hubunganku dengan Sasuke memang baru seumur jagung tapi Sasuke sepertinya memikirkan rencana ke depan. Kayaknya sih. Bukan ge-er tapi gelagat Sasuke itu loh suka bikin jadi penuh harapan.

Wah panjang umur nih, lagi kepikiran eh orangnya menelpon.

" _Sakura? Dimana?"_

"Halo Sasuke. Ini baru mau balik, masih nunggu taksi."

" _Maaf ya gak bisa jemput."_

"Santai aja. Lagi gak sibuk?"

" _Hn. Nyampe rumah langsung istirahat ya. Nanti jam sekitar jam 5 sore aku jemput."_

"Siap komandan! Eh Sasori jangan lupa samperin juga."

" _Jadi ikut bareng kita?"_

"Katanya sih jadi. Gak apa-apa kan?"

" _Apa-apa sih, tapi ya udah."_

"Apa-apa gimana?" tanyaku merasa tak enak.

Terdengar suara kekehan Sasuke. _"Bercanda Sakuraku sayang, dia saudaramu berarti saudaraku juga."_

Aduh merdu banget dengarnya.

" _Kalau sudah di rumah kabari ya, aku tutup dulu."_

Aku menganggukan kepalaku. Ah elah mana lihat Sasuke aku menganggukan kepalaku.

"Oke. Sampai ketemu nanti ya, jam 5?"

" _Hn."_

.

.

 _Make-up?_ Oke. _Dress_? Oke. Sepatu? Oke. Tinggal menunggu jemputan sang pangeran saja. Butuh dua jam untuk bersiap dan kurasa tidak sia-sia. Ah, aku suka sekali dengan gaun seragam yang diberi Ino ini. Gaun berwarna _white alyssum_ bermodel leher _sabrina_ dengan panjang tujuh per delapan. Pas sekali dengan sepatu stiletto tujuh sentimeter.

Tak lama aku menunggu akhirnya suara mobil Sasuke terdengar. Sudah hafal suaranya karena terbiasa, bagus sekali. Aku langsung melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu pagar. Ayah dan Ibu belum pulang namun aku sudah pamit dan meminta izin sebelumnya.

Sasori terlihat turun dari kursi depan, kemudian disusul Sasuke yang ikut keluar juga dari mobil. Aduh tatapan Sasuke kenapa gitu sih, kan jadi menggarami alias salting.

"Ck, ngedip kali _bro_!" ujar Sasori kepada Sasuke. "Buruan naik."

Sasori membuka pintu belakang dengan cengiran lebar yang tidak lepas dari wajahnya. Sialan, aku jadi malu.

.

.

Pernikahan Ino dan Sai bernuansa _radiant orchid and gold_. _Wedding styling for the bold, passionate bride_ katanya. Ino sangat cantik menggunakan gaun pengantinnya— _off-shoulder gown dress_ dengan potongan _mermaid._ Warna gaun Ino sebenarnya _white alyssum_ , sama seperti warna gaun para _bridesmaids_ , hanya saja ada tambahan aksesoris bunga cantik pada sebelah kiri bahunya. Anting-anting emas yang menjuntai di telinganya memberi kesan elegan. Sai menggunakan kemeja putih juga berdasi dengan warna yang senada dengan aksesoris bunga pada bahu Ino— _radiant orhcid_ —lengkap denganjas hitamnya.

Prosesi pernikahan berjalan dengan lancar. Resmi sudah Ino menjadi nyonya Shimura ditandai dengan cincin _diamond_ dua koma lima _carats_ yang melingkar di jari manis kirinya. Ekspresi bahagia sangat terlihat dari wajah Ino maupun Sai. Para tamu tidak henti-henti mengucapkan selamat dan turut berbahagia. Sebenarnya Ino dan Sai termasuk pasangan selebritis yang banyak disukai netizen menurut polling di salah satu situs tentang gosip selebriti—Sai bukan selebriti sih tapi dunia pergaulannya sekitar situ juga kan? Yah bisa dilihat tamu undangan dari pihak Sai juga kebanyakan orang-orang dari kalangan dunia Ino. Sungguh beruntungnya aku punya teman yang bernama Yamanaka Ino—eh maksudnya Shimura Ino ya sekarang—karena aku jadi bisa merasakan berada di sekitar orang-orang yang berbeda dunia. Yah duniaku kan hanya sekitar rumah sakit dan kampus haha.

Kupikir seorang Uchiha memiliki lingkar pergaulan yang sangat luas. Ya kenalan atau kerabat gitu. Ternyata Sasuke juga merasa asing—sama denganku. Jadi, kami berkumpul di suatu titik bersama para undangan yang senasib. Bocah Konoha hore tentu saja. Sasori sih sudah keluyuran, mau ketemu sama alumni seni yang lain katanya.

"Tau akhirnya bakal kumpul gini sih enggak usah pusing dari dulu mau pergi kondangan sama siapa," ujarku pelan. Tidak, aku tidak sedang mengeluh.

"Jadi nyesel pergi sama aku?" tanya Sasuke berbisik di telingaku.

"Eh, kedengaran," jawabku sambil menolehkan kepalaku dan tak lupa memberikan senyum polosku.

"Aduh ini pasangan sejoli bisik-bisik apa sih? Ikutan dong," goda Tenten.

"Diskusi kapan mau nyusul Sai Ino sih kayaknya," timpal Kiba.

Aku sudah akan berucap melakukan pembelaan namun segera dipotong oleh Sasuke.

"Doakan saja ya."

"Mantap sekali Sasuke," ujar Naruto bersemangat.

Aku hanya menghela napas saja sambil tersenyum kikuk. Lengan Sasuke sudah melingkari pinggangku dan menarik pelan tubuhku untuk menempel pada tubuhnya. Aku sudah pasrah saja diberi tatapan-tatapan usil mereka. Memberikan senyum dan tidak berkomentar sepertinya keputusan bijak. Kalau memberi tanggapan takutnya nanti salah ngomong juga sih, hehe. Takut ke-pede-an atau malah menyinggung Sasuke.

Terdengar musik jazz mengalun lembut menunjukkan masuknya sesi berdansa. Setelah menikmati berbagai jenis makanan mulai dari makanan berat hingga kue-kue, akhirnya tiba juga sesi ini. Kedua pengantin terlihat telah memasuki lantai dansa. Kilatan kamera menghiasi pemandangan tersebut. Para fakir cinta mungkin akan gigit jari melihat hal ini. Terima kasih Tuhan, aku bukan termasuk dalam golongan tersebut.

Setelah sekian menit menikmati pemandangan tersebut, pasangan lain yang merupakan keluarga dan tamu undangan pun mulai ikut memasuki lantai dansa. Suasanya terasa romantis. Ah, Naruto dan Hinata sudah ikut berdansa. Naruto terlihat bersemangat—kapan anak itu tidak bersemangat sebenarnya. Oh, para pasangan selebritis pun tidak malu untuk ikut berdansa. Ada juga yang bukan pasangan tapi ikut berdansa. Eh ada Saori dan Dei juga ternyata. Uh, harus lapor ke keluarga besar nih segera biar mereka disuruh nikah cepat.

Pinggangku sudah lepas dari kungkungan lengan Sasuke, tapi tangan Sasuke menggenggam lembut tanganku dan menarikku menuju lantai dansa.

"Jangan menolakku ketika aku sudah menarikmu ke lantai dansa, Sakura. Itu akan mempermalukanku."

"Aku tidak bisa jika harus berdansa _waltz_."

"Gunakan insting saja."

Tubuh kami sudah berdekatan. Lengan Sasuke pada pinggangku dan yang satunya memegang tanganku. Aku bisa merasakan nafas Sasuke. Langsung kupalingkan wajahku dan menaruh lenganku pada bahunya—sebelumnya lenganku menyentuh dadanya.

Kuakui kami menikmati sesi dansa ini. Sasuke membimbing gerakanku. Selain dibimbing dansa, aku juga mau dibimbing rumah tangganya. Aduh, fokus Sakura!

Sasuke memberi jarak pada tubuh kami tanpa menghentikan kegiatan yang sedang kami lakukan. Dia kemudian menatapku penuh makna dengan senyuman yang sangat menentramkan sekaligus menggetarkan hati.

"Mudah bukan? Kapan lagi kita bisa berdansa seperti ini?" tanya Sasuke lembut.

 _Saat pernikahan kita nanti, mungkin_. Jawabku dalam hati, tentu saja.

"Aku tidak tau kau jago berdansa."

"Ini kali pertama aku berdansa sebenarnya. Dan untungnya pasanganku adalah kau."

"Ya, ya, apa yang tidak bisa Uchiha Sasuke lakukan."

Sasuke hanya terkekeh mendengar jawabanku. Antara setuju atau hanya menganggap aku bercanda.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku? Tapi, sebuah kehormatan bagiku menjadi pasangan dansa pertama seorang Uchiha Sasuke."

Entah mengapa tatapan Sasuke terasa semakin intens. Lama-lama nanti aku gak kuat berdiri kalau dikasih tatapan seperti ini.

"Hey Sasuke," ujarku untuk meredakan kegugupanku.

"Hm?" gumam Sasuke tanpa melepas tatapannya.

"Em, kurasa kita harus benar-benar berterima kasih pada Ino dan Sai."

"Untuk?"

"Bagaimana ya mengatakannya, em, menurutku karena pernikahan mereka, kita bisa sampai _disini_."

"Aku yang membawamu kesini menggunakan mobilku, jika kau lupa. Dan Sasori juga."

Astaga, bukan itu maksudku sebenarnya. Aduh nangkep maksudnya gak ya Sasuke ini.

"Maksudku, hubungan kita," ujarku pelan dan berusaha untuk tidak menatap mata Sasuke.

"Ah. Kau berpikir seperti itu? Baiklah, aku setuju saja dengan pemikiranmu."

Aku langsung menatap kembali mata Sasuke untuk melihat kebenarannya dan yang kudapatkan adalah tatapan lembut dengan penuh kesetujuan. Ah, benar-benar lega.

"Kalau menurutku, pernikahan mereka merupakan awal dari rencana kehidupan rumah tangga kita," ujar Sasuke santai tapi serius. Ngerti gak? Aku juga enggak sebenarnya.

Eh?

"Haruno Sakura, jadi istriku ya? Kita bangun keluarga kecil kita."

Hah? Ini Sasuke ngegombal apa ngelamar? Yang benar saja, ini masih di kondangan Ino loh.

.

.

.

* * *

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama... Terima kasih ya yang sudah membaca apalagi mau mau menunggu membaca ff ini, semoga menghibur ya dan gak kesal-kesal amat karena lama _update_ nya.

Lots of love

J.


	23. Chapter 22: The Answer is No & Still no

.

.

.

* * *

 _"Haruno Sakura, jadi istriku ya? Kita bangun keluarga kecil kita."_

Itu adalah ucapan yang terlontar dari mulut seorang Uchiha Sasuke sepuluh menit yang lalu, yang mendapatkan jawaban sebuah gelengan dari Haruno Sakura.

Bodoh. Kenapa refleks kepalaku lebih cepat daripada lidah dan mulutku. Otakku terasa tidak berfungsi saat itu dan aku mengandalkan refleks. Hah tapi kan sebuah gelengan bukan refleks, apa refleks? Astaga bahkan ilmu kedokteranku menguap begitu saja dari otak.

Aku sebenarnya senang tapi aku merasa panik. Entahlah. Lalu sekarang aku merasa kesal. Harusnya yang merasa kesal mungkin Sasuke. Masalahnya, aku kesal karena Sasuke malah menjawab _oke._ Tapi apa yang dilakukannya kemudian tidak kumengerti. Sasuke mengecup singkat bibirku dan malah memberikan senyum mautnya. Itu apa maksudnya? Oh jangan lupakan kejadian tersebut terjadi saat kami masih dalam lantai dansa. Pusat perhatian yang awalnya berada di pasangan pengantin yang sedang berdansa serasa dunia hanya milik mereka berdua, kini berpindah pada kami. Yah bisa dibayangkan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

"Ini lanjut acara nikahan pasangan Uchiha apa gimana?" ujar Naruto dengan wajah jahil dicampur _sumringah_.

Padahal baru saja kutolak lamaran Sasuke. Ha ha.

Lengan Sasuke masih melingkari pinggangku. Tanpa ada rasa canggung, lengannya malah memperkuat pelukannya. Sebenarnya aku merasa canggung tapi Sasuke malah senyum-senyum tak jelas. Aku hanya tersenyum sambil memutar bola mataku ke atas saja sebagai jawaban untuk mereka yang mempertanyakan. Sepuluh menit kami habiskan hanya dengan posisi ini dan tentunya godaan tak henti dilemparkan pada kami dari segelintir orang. Aku memutuskan untuk melepaskan diri dari Sasuke dengan alasan ingin ke kamar kecil, setelah nyawa dan kesadaranku sudah kembali sepenuhnya.

Sasori tidak lihat adegan tadi kan? Kalau dia mengadu pada Ayah bagaimana? Astaga ada apa dengan diriku. Apa aku pulang diam-diam saja ya ini? Kurasa berjalan sekitar 200 meter sudah ada taksi. Tapi kenapa aku terlihat seperti mau kabur karena lari dari sesuatu? Tidak, tidak. Tenang, ayo bernafas dengan normal Sakura.

Tidak salah keputusanku untuk ke kamar kecil. Disini tidak ramai dan suara air yang keluar dari keran cukup menenangkan bagiku. Ha, mungkin Sasuke terbawa suasana. Yah mau bagaimana pun kami sedang berada di sebuah acara pernikahan, suasananya hangat dan romantis, semua ikut berbahagia, tak heran jika banyak orang merasa iri. Astaga Sakura, benar juga. Ah, percaya diri sekali bahwa tadi Sasuke melamar secara serius. Benar, Sasuke hanya terbawa suasana. Sasuke pernah mengangkat topik pembicaraan tentang hubungan kami yang bukan hubungan main-main. Tentu saja, dengan usia yang sudah _segini_ masa mau main-main, hubungan serius lah yang dikejar dan menjadi target. Tapi setelah kupikir, sepertinya _tadi_ Sasuke tidak serius. Ah, sudahlah jika Sasuke serius pasti nanti juga mengajukan _pertanyaan itu_ lagi kan? Kapan? Kapan-kapan? Oh Tuhan, semoga Uchiha Sasuke adalah jodohku dan saat dia benar-benar melamarku, aku dapat memberikan jawaban yang sesuai dengan keinginan hatiku.

.

.

Kami sudah berada dalam mobil Sasuke, dengan keadaan mesin menyala dan siap meluncur menuju arah rumah. Hanya suara radio yang terdengar selama di perjalanan. Setelah menata hati serta kerja jantungku, aku sudah bisa menjawab _candaan_ teman-teman dengan santai saat berpamitan pulang. Sebenarnya kandidat untuk giliran selanjutnya naik pelaminan ada Shikamaru atau Naruto. Yah siapa pun yang selanjutnya tetap akan menjadi kabar gembira untuk semua.

Aku memandang keluar jendela, berusaha mencari sesuatu yang menarik dari pemandangan jalan. Sesekali aku curi pandang, melirik pada Sasuke. Sekarang aku kembali merasa gugup dan malu sendiri.

"Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu, Sakura?" suara Sasuke terdengar pelan namun dalam.

 _Kau, Sasuke._ Aku hanya bisa menjawab dalam hati. Aku menoleh pada Sasuke untuk menatap matanya, tersenyum kecil, dan menggelengkan kepala.

Sasuke terdengar menghela napas, tidak menanggapi jawabanku. Matanya kembali fokus pada jalan tapi sesekali menatapku dengan wajah yang tak bisa kubaca. Ya, aku tahu karena aku juga sesekali curi pandang dan ada waktunya saat tatapan kami bertemu. Lucu sekali.

"Apa perlu kita balik lagi buat jemput Sasori ya?" ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Hah? Ngapain? Udah setengah jalan juga ini, kan tadi kita udah sekalian pamitan juga. Dia kayanya mau lanjut kumpul sama teman-temannya juga kan?" jawabku dengan nada sedikit naik.

"Biar gak sepi aja ini, lumayan ocehannya juga kadang-kadang bisa jadi _wejangan,"_ ujar Sasuke santai. Sangat santai. Oh dan wajahnya kembali pada wajah menggoda seperti biasa.

Aku hanya terkekeh mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Aku hargai usahanya untuk mencairkan suasana yang menurutku agak canggung.

" _Wejangan_ gimana coba? Itu anak kan kebanyakan bikin ngeselin deh omongannya."

"Hm, yah siapa tahu kan Sasori bisa kasih kiat-kiat bagaimana cara melamar pacar dan langsung diberi jawaban iya."

Dibahas sekarang banget nih? Ampun, kerja jantung baru berfungsi secara normal lagi.

"Sasuke."

"Sakura."

Kami saling memanggil nama secara bersamaan. _Flip-flop_ apa ya? Itu loh permainan yang jika menyebut kata yang sama secara bersamaan kemudian keduanya bilang _flip_ atau _flop_ secara bersamaan juga dan kalau berbeda maka keinginannya akan terkabul. Eh tapi itu berlaku untuk kata yang sama saja apa ya? Ah kenapa malah kepikiran ini sih bukannya mempersiapkan diri untuk kalimat selanjutnya yang akan Sasuke ucapkan atau tanyakan.

"Kau duluan," ujar Sasuke.

"Kau saja yang duluan?" jawabku pelan.

Tampang Sasuke terlihat menggoda dan terlihat seperti menunjukkan kembali pertanyaan _benar aku duluan? Yakin?_

"Nikah yuk," ujar Sasuke akhirnya.

Hah? Ini dia lagi bercanda lagi apa bagaimana? Uh, sepertinya wajah konyol serta kebingungan tampak pada wajahku terbukti dengan terdengarnya kekehan dari Sasuke.

"Yah, ditolak lagi."

Sumpah, aku sekarang malah kesal. Aku memberi tanggapan saja tidak kenapa dia berkesimpulan seperti itu.

Sebelum aku melakukan pembelaan diri kali ini, ternyata mobil Sasuke sudah berada di depan rumah. Tidak terasa ternyata sudah sampai. Sebelum aku turun, aku akan melakukan klarifikasi. Anggap saja semua ucapan Sasuke serius walaupun dia terlihat sangat santai setelah dua kali mengeluarkan kalimat yang sama, entah itu perntanyaan atau pernyataan.

"Sasuke, maaf."

"Tuh kan."

"Tuh kan apa?"

"Ditolak lagi."

"Iya. Bukan. Maksudku, kenapa sekarang?" aku beranikan diri bertanya seperti ini.

"Apa masalahnya jika sekarang? Maaf aku memang tidak membawa sesuatu yang spesial dan melakukannya di acara penting orang lain."

"Kau terburu-buru," ucapku dengan tegas akhirnya.

"Kau tidak yakin dirimu sendiri? Tidak yakin padaku?"

Ucapan Sasuke cukup _mengena._ Ya, aku tidak yakin karena hey, kami baru bertemu kembali beberapa bulan yang lalu, hubungan kami masih seumur jagung, mungkin masih ada yang tak kuketahui tentang Sasuke, dan hal-hal lainnya yang mengganggu pikiranku.

Sasuke kemudian tersenyum lembut dan seakan mengerti aku sedang memikirkan banyak hal, dia hanya menatap tanpa memaksaku untuk memberikannya jawaban. Masih dengan senyum lembut terpampang pada wajahnya, sabuk pengamanku dan punyanya dia lepaskan. Tubuhku ditarik kedalam pelukannya. Dada bidang Sasuke kini menutupi wajahku. Dia memeluk seperti berusaha menenangkanku, mengusap belakang kepalaku dengan perlahan. Aku membalas pelukannya. Padahal aku sedang ragu tapi kalau dipeluk Sasuke begini sih aku suka.

"Kau tahu aku serius padamu kan, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke berbisik.

Aku menganggukan kepala.

"Dan aku mengajakmu juga secara serius."

Aku hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Pelukan Sasuke terlepas dan Sasuke kini sedang menatap wajahku.

"Yuk masuk, sudah malam. Kasihan ayahmu menunggui putrinya yang belum pulang."

Saat kami berdua turun dari mobil, pas sekali saat Ayah sedang membuka pintu. Sasuke mengantarku sampai depan pintu, sekalian mau berpamitan sama Ayah juga katanya. Tidak sopan kan kalau tidak bertegur sapa dulu.

"Dari suara mobilnya ternyata benar kalian, masuk dulu nak Sasuke?" tawar Ayah pada Sasuke.

"Gak usah Om, terima kasih, sudah malam," tolak Sasuke halus.

"Yah padahal mau nanya-nanya gimana kondangan artis hahaha."

 _Ih, Ayah bercandanya apaan sih._

"Ramai, acaranya sederhana tapi tetap elegan," jawab Sasuke menanggapi.

"Oh gitu. Kalian mau kapan? Udah melamar Sakuranya?"

 _Lah, Ayah bicara apa sih ini._

"Ditolak Om. Dua kali. Ketiga kalinya dapat piring cantik kali ya. Tapi saya maunya dapat anaknya Om yang cantik. Belum kali ya, nanti saya coba lagi, semoga dapatnya anak Om ya, bukan piring cantik," jawab Sasuke lancar.

 _Haaaah_.

"Hahaha, bisa saja nak Sasuke ini."

"Harus di-bisa-in lah Om, nanti sekalian saya ajak rombongan dari Oto kali ya."

"Oh silahkan silahkan."

"Ah, kalau begitu pamit pulang dulu Om, titip jagain Sakura biar gak kabur _lagi_ ya Om."

Astaga kenapa kelakuan Uchiha Sasuke ajaib begini.

.

.

.

* * *

Terima kasih sudah membaca! Akhirnyaaaa hahaha maaf ya baru sekarang muncul bagi yang menunggu, semoga tidak mengecewakan dan selalu terhibur. Oh, dan selamat tahun baru ya! Yah walaupun sudah hari ke-9 di tahun 2017, tidak terasa. Yes, saya akan terbebas dari hutang tapi hutang lain menunggu, ya jika berkenan boleh mampir di _another story_ ff ini, judulnya " _End Up to the Wedding"_ ceritanya Sasuke hehehe. Jangan lupa jika berkenan dan ada waktu untuk tinggalkan jejak ya :)

Lots of love

J.


	24. Chapter 23: No Plate but Ring

.

.

.

* * *

Menjadi seorang istri sekaligus ibu adalah salah satu pencapaian hidup yang selalu aku dambakan. Tentunya disamping menjadi seorang dokter spesialis anak. Kesempatan menjadi seorang istri datang padaku tepat seminggu yang lalu, dan aku menyia-nyiakan begitu saja. Sangat gila. Atau ajaib kubilang. Entah Tuhan sangat sayang padaku atau sedang menjungkir balikan hidupku, yang mana pun itu intinya berhubungan dengan hadirnya Sasuke dalam kehidupanku. Semua terasa sangat mudah dan terburu-buru. Banyak pertanyaan yang memenuhi kepalaku tapi tak berani kutanyakan. Aku hanya takut, takut menerima kenyataan bahwa semua hal yang telah terjadi adalah bersifat sementara. Pengakuan mengejutkan dari Sasuke tentang perasaannya yang telah terpendam lama hanya membuatku semakin penasaran, tak pernah ada alasan jelas yang terucap darinya. Hanya kalimat yang dapat aku katakan sebagai candaan berujung godaan. Atau bahkan hanya senyum memikat dan tatapan nakal yang dia berikan.

Sejak lamaran—jika memang pantas disebut sebagai lamaran—Sasuke seminggu lalu, muncul keraguan dalam hatiku yang tak bisa kuabaikan begitu saja. Kenapa sekarang? Apa tidak terlalu cepat? Apa dia sedang dituntut segera oleh keluarganya? Tapi kenapa aku menganggapnya seperti sedang mengeluarkan lelucon? Sasuke memang bilang hubungan kami bukanlah main-main, tapi yang baru saja terjadi terlalu mengejutkan. Sebenarnya jika Sasuke melakukan hal tersebut dengan _benar_ mungkin aku akan senang dengan kejutan tersebut. Minimal melakukannya bukan di acara pernikahan orang lain. Tak masalah jika dia tidak menyertakan sebuah cincin manis dalam lamarannya. Oh ayolah, tidak salah bukan memiliki impian dilamar di restoran mewah dengan diiringi musik romantis.

Tuntutan untuk memenuhi kewajibanku di rumah sakit setidaknya menyadarkanku bahwa yang harus dipikirkan bukan melulu tentang kehidupan cintaku. Aku harus tetap bersikap profesional di sini. Iya, sekarang aku sedang di rumah sakit. Membuat _report_ yang harus segera dikumpulkan nanti sore. Jika kalian bertanya hubunganku dengan Sasuke saat ini, yah kami masih dalam tingkat sepasang kekasih. Walaupun sudah kutolak lamarannya, kami masih berkomunikasi seperti biasa. Dia sama sekali tidak membahasnya. Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikirnya. Panjang umur, ponselku bergetar karena Sasuke menelepon. Tumben sekali, biasanya kalau bukan jam istirahatku dia hanya mengirim pesan melalui LINE.

"Halo," sapaku dengan suara malas.

" _Sakura, kenapa tidak bilang kalau kau tidak libur? Sekarang di rumah sakit? Pulang jam berapa? Lagi sibuk?"_ tanya Sasuke beruntun.

"Seharusnya pertanyaan terakhirmu itu adalah pertanyaan yang paling pertama ditanyakan," Aku tertawa kecil. Suara Sasuke terdengar sedikit kesal tapi itu malah mebuatnya menjadi lucu entah mengapa.

" _Sakura..."_

Oh apakah Sasuke sedang merajuk? Yah sebenarnya aku merasa Sasuke sedikit ketakutan jika aku melarikan diri. Dia sengaja menghubungi orang tuaku hanya untuk mengabsen kehadiranku. Maksudku siapa tahu katanya aku diam-diam kabur lagi ke rumah temanku. Aku merasa kedua orang tuaku tidak akan senang jika aku melepas kandidat calon suami seperti Sasuke.

"Ada pasien dengan kasus yang memang sedang aku butuhkan, makanya aku bergegas ke rumah sakit. Nanti sore juga pulang ke rumah kok."

" _Oh, bentar lagi beres dong?"_

"Beres? Iya nanti sore."

" _Maksudku, setahun? Setahun lagi studimu beres?"_

"Hah?"

" _Orang tuaku di Konoha. Awalnya mau mengajak makan siang sekalian tapi sepertinya kau tak bisa."_

Oh, orang tua Sasuke sedang di Konoha? Tidak biasanya. Jangan-jangan Kak Itachi juga ada di Konoha. Ah, aku rindu Yuki dan Sen.

" _Nanti sore hubungi aku jika sudah selesai, aku akan menjemputmu."_

Sebelum aku sempat menjawab, sambungan telepon sudah ditutup oleh Sasuke. Kenapa sih dia? Seperti buru-buru sekali terdengarnya. Ah, sepertinya nanti sore aku harus mempersiapkan diriku bertemu dengan orang tua Sasuke. Firasatku sih mengatakan walaupun rencana makn siang bersama gagal, Sasuke akan menjadwalkan rencana makan malam bersama.

.

.

"Astaga, lihat deh itu pacarnya Kak Sakura. Tipe cogan alias cowo ganteng gitu. Orang kaya deh kayanya ya. Kok bisa ya Kak Sakura dpat yang gitu. Eh tapi Kak Sakura cantik sih. Tapi ya ampun mau juga punya pacar jenis begitu."

Hey, kalian pikir aku tidak bisa mendengar kalian? Kenapa kalau bergosip terang-terangan deh. Dasar mahasiswi-mahasiswi kurang kerjaan dan kurang kasih sayang. _Yeah_ , mentang-mentang punya pacar mana ganteng pula makanya bisa bicara seperti itu.

Jika Sasuke tidak menyusul ke ruanganku mungkin aku tidak perlu menyombongkan diri. Padahal sudah aku bilang kalau aku akan menghampirinya di kantin atau parkiran.

Setelah aku membereskan barang-barangku, dengan segera aku menggiring Sasuke untuk segera keluar dari kawasan biangnya gosip. Selama perjalanan dari keluar rumah sakit menuju parkiran hingga perjalanan menuju rumah, Sasuke tidak banyak bicara. Tapi yang ada malah sedikit-sedikit tersenyum, aku cerita apa malah dijawab "o" terus senyum saja. Oh, Sasuke bilag tentang kenapa alasan orang tuanya ada di Konoha. Acara keluarga katanya. Acara rutin makan bersama keluarga besar Uchiha yang bermukim di Konoha. Untung saja aku tidak bisa ikut. Keluarga Kak Itachi tidak ikut, jadi memang hanya Tante Mikoto dan Om Fugaku saja.

"Orang tuamu sekarang sudah balik ke Oto? Maaf ya gak sempat ketemu jadinya," ujarku basa-basi sebenarnya.

"Masih di Konoha. Mau ketemu? Mereka sepertinya akan senang."

"Sedang berada di apartemenmu? Menginap? Bakal ganggu gak? Siapa tahu mereka sedang beristirahat."

"Kurasa mereka yang menganggu waktu santai keluargamu. Ralat, aku dan keluargaku."

"Hah?"

"Mereka sedang bersama orang tuamu, di rumah. Sekalian makan malam bersama."

Aku yakin tampangku sangat bodoh sekarang. Kelopak mataku terbuka lebar dan kedua rahangku dalam posisi terbuka hingga aku yakin kuman-kuman di udara masuk ke dalam mulutku.

"Gak usah grogi mau ketemu calon mertua, kan sudah pernah ketemu sebelumnya," ujar Sasuke santai. Kelewat santai seolah-olah sedang mengejekku.

"Kayanya baru ada yang ditolak deh lamarannya seminggu lalu. Itu juga kalau bisa disebut ngelamar sih," jawabku sedikit ketus. Ha! Tidak mempan kalau mau menggodaku. Beberapa minggu yang lalu mungkin aku akan merasa pipiku seolah terbakar.

"Udah bisa ya sekarang gantian ngeledek."

Sasuke terlihat pura-pura memasang tampang kesal, namun pada akhirnya kami berdua malah tertawa. Entahlah, ini sedikit aneh. Sudah kubilang kan bahwa kami sama sekali tidak membahas lamaran gagal itu setelah kejadian. Tidak meluruskan apakah Sasuke benar-benar melamar dan juga apakah aku benar-benar menolaknya, toh keesokan harinya kami tetap berkomunikasi seperti biasa. Sasuke tetap manis, membuat jantungku terasa akan melompat keluar tapi sekaligus membuatku merasa kesal.

Saat sudah di depan rumah, Sasuke memarkir mobilnya di depan pagar rumah. Setelah melepaskan sabuk pengamannya, dia tidak langsung keluar dari mobil. Kami sama-sama terdiam sebelum akhirnya terdengar suara helaan napas Sasuke.

"Eh Sakura..." panggil Sasuke.

Aku menengokkan kepalaku ke arahnya sambil melepas sabuk pengaman.

"Udah beli piring belum?" tanya Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku sebagai jawaban. Apaan sih. Cukup kali kalau ternyata keluarga Sasuke makan malam di rumah. Pirng di rumah kan ada dua lusin bahkan.

"Siapa tahu aku ditolak lagi dan aku tidak mau pulang dengan tangan kosong. Yah setidaknya piring buat kenang-kenangan gitu. Tapi sepertinya aku tidak akan dapat pring ya? Syukurlah," ujar Sasuke menjawab keherenanku akan pertanyaan tentang piringnya. Eh apa katanya tadi? Oh sial sekarang pipiku terasa panas.

.

.

Aku tidak menyangka acara pertemuan kedua keluarga diadakan di rumah. Hanya acara makan malam biasa sih, tapi ini sangat di luar rencana. Apa sudah dalam rencana Sasuke... aku tidak tahu. Para bapak ternyata cepat akrab, yah dari dulu juga memang sudah berteman. Sedangkan para ibu malah sibuk membicarakan perkembangan anak masing-masing—Sasuke dan aku tentunya—sambil sibuk di dapur. Sebagai anak perempuan yang baik, sebenarnya aku sudah menawarkan diri untuk membantu namun secara halus diusir, lebih baik mandi dan istirahat saja katanya. Tentu saja aku merasa tidak enak. Tapi ada benarnya juga jika aku harus membersihkan diri dahulu.

Mandi tanpa membuang waktu lama sudah menjadi keahlianku. Berpakaian dengan setelan santai namun tetap sopan. Setelah aku menyisir dan mengikat rambutku, aku akan segera menuju dapur untuk membantu—itu pun jika masih ada yang bisa dibantu. Belum selesai aku mengikat rambutku, pintu kamarku ada yang mengetuk. Sepertinya Ibu membutuhkan bantuan di dapur.

"Masuk aja, gak dikunci," suaraku memang sengaja sedikit dikeraskan, agar terdengar sampai keluar pintu kamar. Aku sedikit terkejut bahwa yang masuk ke kamarku ternyata Sasuke.

"Tadi katanya disuruh masuk... Ini aku buka aja ya pintunya,"

"Di luar aja ngobrolnya."

"Nanggung. Sekalian mau lihat-lihat kamarmu. Sebentar saja."

Agak risih sebenarnya ada orang lain yang menjelajah kamarku. Untung saja kamarku sedang rapi dan tidak ada tumpukan baju kotor atau dalaman yang berserakan.

Sasuke kemudian duduk di pinggir kasurku. Dia menepuk-nepuk kasurku, menyuruhku untuk duduk di sampingnya. Kuturuti saja maunya. Kami saling diam. Aku melirik pada Sasuke, matanya ternyata masih menjelajah untuk melihat setiap sudut kamarku.

"Sakura..." Kini Sasuke duduk sambil menghadapku. "Maafkan aku."

Ada apa lagi ini. Kenapa Sasuke minta maaf? Raut muka kebingunganku pasti mudah dibaca Sasuke.

"Izinkan aku melakukannya kembali dengan benar. Dan aku sangat serius. Kau adalah teman wanita yang sangat menyenangkan. Aku tahu kau pintar. Wawasanmu cukup luas. Sangat mudah mencari topik obrolan denganmu. Topik masalah pekerjaan pun pernah kita bahas. Hubungan kita penuh kejutan tapi terlalu lancar. Aku sangat bersyukur malah. Oh, jangan memotongku, aku belum selesai bicara. Tidak ada tuntutan dari keluargaku untuk segera menikah dan jika aku ingin segera menikah memang karena aku sudah merasa siap. Tapi setelah aku menerima reaksimu aku berpikir untuk membicarakan ini bersama, setelah pikiranmu menjadi tenang—tidak berpikir macam-macam."

Aku segera menutup mulut Sasuke dengan tanganku, sengaja memotong omongannya. Aku menunduk. Malu sebenarnya. Sasuke memegang tanganku, kemudian mengecupinya. Saat aku akan menarik tanganku, tanganku malah ditahan dan dipegang erat. Waktu terasa sangat cepat, aku tidak sadar bahwa Sasuke sudah mengeluarkan benda berbentuk lingkaran itu dari saku celananya. Cincin bermata berlian kecil itu sudah terpasang pada jari manis.

"Cincinnya mahal loh. Bisa buat beli piring dua lusin lebih, sama peralatan masak juga boleh," ujar Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"Aku benar-benar akan beli piring deh kayanya. Belinya dua lusin. Nanti simpan di apartemenmu dulu sementara. Setelah kita punya rumah sendiri baru kita pindahin ke dapurnya."

Badanku sudah berada dipelukan Sasuke saja. Napas Sasuke sangat terasa di leher karena rambutku sedang diikat.

"Tunggu aku beres spesialis ya," ujarku berbisik.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya. Satu kecupan ringan terasa di bibir. Aku sadar akan keputusanku. Aku luluh pada tatapan Sasuke saat ini. Aku hanya akan tetap berdoa semoga Sasuke memang jodohku. Dan aku akan berbaik sangka pada Tuhan juga semesta bahwa Sasuke adalah jodohku. Yang pasti, pasangan undanganku berubah status dari sementara menjadi permanen. Datang pesta pernikahan dengan gandengan? Siapa takut!

.

.

The End

.

.

.

* * *

Terima kasih sudah membaca! Iya ini tamat, akhirnya. Mohon maaf jika tidak sesuai ekspetasi. Terima kasih kepada para pembaca yang menungu ff ini _update_ , berawal dari keisengan nulis akhirnya jadi cerita ff ini. Terima kasih untuk _review-review_ nya, berhasil bikin saya senyum-senyum. Saya gak bisa nyebutin satu-satu disini karena takut ada yang terlewat. Maaf juga jika ada _review_ yang saya tidak balas. Terakhir, kalau berkenan reviewnya ya untuk chapter ini hehe kesan-kesannya gitu.

Tambahan, mungkin _plot hole_ disini akan berusaha saya tutupi dengan cerita di lapak sebelah. Ceritanya Sasuke. Oh, dan _username_ saya memang ganti, tapi fyi **jonafarany** bukan nama asli—jika ada yang menyangka bahwa itu nama asli saya.


End file.
